


Partners In Crime

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: Hero Time [5]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Buddy Cops, F/F, F/M, Fem Ben, Female Ben Tennyson, Gen, Genderbending, Jen Tennyson, Rook Blonko is a bit clueless, Slow Burn, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: After the departure of her team Jennifer Tennyson is looking forward to being on her own for a while, or at least that was her plan. The Plumbers had another plan. Enter Rook Blonko, a recent graduate of the Plumber Academy and Jen's new partner. A new life, new loves and new enemies wait around every corner. But first the two of them have to survive the everyday problems of Bellwood.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson/Verdona, Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Hero Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626832
Comments: 298
Kudos: 147





	1. First Meeting

Jen wrapped up Zombozo quickly and frowned, it just wasn’t the same without Kevin and Gwen to banter with afterwards. They were on their way across the country towards Gwen’s college. Her cousin had graduated a year early and was heading off to an ivy league college. She was feeling a bit melancholy so she decided to head to the Base that now sat under Bellwood. Heading into the front shop that sat above the Base Jen headed down the hidden elevator, still amused they’d decided to put it in the bathroom. She waved at Pierce where he sat at his console. He was still on light desk duty after being attacked by Sir Driscoll and his Forever Knights and nearly killed. He was still regrowing an organ, he’d be on light duty for a while yet. Jen headed past him into the personal quarters. Tapping in her code she headed into her Grandfather’s quarters. He grinned at her and greeted her with a hug. 

“Hey Grandpa!” He smiled at her ruffling her short brown hair. 

“Hey Jen! How are you feeling?” She shrugged. 

“Kinda hungry, I didn’t get to finish breakfast thanks to Zombozo.” Max lifted up a pot and Jen’s expression grew apprehensive. “What are you making?” 

“Zanturian goulash!” Jen’s suspicions were confirmed when the lid of the pot went flying and several tentacles burst forth. One grabbed Jen around the waist and Max pulled his side arm blasting the creature back into the pot. Jen shook her head. 

“Suddenly not hungry anymore.” Max laughed, forcing the pot lid back on. Placing the pot back into the oven he pulled off his oven mitts. He picked up a data pad and smiled at Jen. 

“I have some good news for you. I’ve just got news in of…” But before he could finish his sentence the whole base shook and alarms began to blare. They glanced at each other and raced back into the main base. 

“What was that seismic activity?” The Plumber at the console shook his head. 

“Explosive activity! Downtown at one of the alien owned shops.” Jen took off for the elevator out of the base. 

“Wait for backup! I’ll send Alpha team!” Jen shook her head turning as she ran. 

“I don’t need backup I’ll be fine!” She disappeared into the elevator as Max let out a breath. One of the other Plumbers stepped up to him. It was the small gopher-like being Jerry, from Inhuman Resources. 

“Speaking of your granddaughter, her new partner just arrived. He’s in the landing bay now.” Max nodded. 

“I’ll meet him.” Jerry nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook Blonko was a bit nervous. It was his first time on Earth and he was definitely excited but he would be teaming up with a legend who had five years more experience than he did even if she hadn’t worn the Omnitrix the whole time. His own personal hero in fact but he had pushed that fact out of his mind for several months now. He was determined to treat her like any other Plumber agent. He’d read her file through a few times now and was sure that she would not appreciate being treated by a celebrity by her partner. He was greeted in the Plumber base, not by his new partner but by her Grandfather, Magister Max Tennyson. The man smiled at him gesturing him forward. 

“Agent Rook, it’s good to see you on Earth. I’m sorry to say your partner isn’t here right now. She’s run off on a case that’s just cropped up.” As if on que Max’s badge beeped. 

“Grandpa!” He held up a hand and answered the call. 

“Jen, what did you find?” 

“A crater, a very hungry giant alien monster that tried to eat me and the owner of the alien shop, Pacmar. They say there’s a protection racket running around Bellwood shaking down alien businesses for Taydenite.” Max grimaced. “I am heading out to Baumann’s now, I’m gonna check a few other places on my way, check on them. I’ll call back if I find anything.” An engine revved and the call cut off before Max could say anything. He shook his head. 

“Alright, Agent Rook I’m gonna send you to Baumann’s. It’s a store near the outskirts of town, not too far from here. Runs a lot of alien merchandise, serves the people of Undertown a lot too. If there really is a protection racket going to the alien stores in town there’s no way they’ll pass by Baumann’s. You’ll make contact with Jen there.” Rook nodded to Max. 

“What exactly should I tell her, Sir?” Max smiled. 

“Tell her you’re her new partner, that I sent you. She might not take it all that well she’s been convinced that she’ll be on her own for a while. But she’ll work with you.” Rook nodded slightly concerned. Max smiled at him. “Don’t let her intimidate you, she acts tough but she needs help just like any Plumber does. I was just like she was at her age, I thought I could take on the world alone.” 

That was how Rook found himself sitting at the bar in Baumann’s shop. He hadn’t had any breakfast and decided to order something to eat while he waited for Jen to show up. He was mostly finished with his food when a female Necrofriggian walked into the shop. Her gender was only discernible from the marking on the wings wrapped around her like a cloak. She kept her face in shadow as she made her way around the shop looking over the items for sale. It was a bit odd for a Necrofiggian to be without a flock, they usually traveled in packs of four or more though not always. Baumann seemed to notice something was off too and Rook stiffened wondering if this Necrofriggian was the one of the protection racket. But as she came to sit at the bar, several seats away from him Baumann spotted the moth alien’s face and swore. 

“No! Not now Jen I swear, you need to leave!” The Necrofriggian looked up and Rook spotted why Baumann was panicking. This Necrofriggian was very unusual with bright green eyes where there were normally a shade of yellow. 

“You should have come to us sooner about the protection racket Mr. Baumann.” Her voice was hissing and light just like the others of her species Rook had met. Baumann looked down as if ashamed. 

“It’s only been going on for a month or so. They come, we pay they leave, it’s a simple arrangement.” Jen shook her head. 

“One I’m going to put a stop to.” Before Baumann could say more a voice echoed from the entranceway. 

“Time to pay up Baumann!” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen was not having a fun day. Saying goodbye to her team that morning had been bad enough. Then she’d been attacked by something large and angry that had disappeared just as quickly. Now she was timed out against three large aliens, alone. Or at least she was alone until the hooded figure at the table leapt into action throwing aside his hood and cloak and leaping after the aliens and attacking them with a Plumber device. She blinked confused as to what was happening as she pulled herself to her feet. 

“I’m sorry who are you?” The alien turned. She would guess that he was male but had no idea if that was correct or not. He was tall, at least a foot and a half taller than her if not more. He was covered in blue fur, with black stripes and a white face. He wore deep blue armor and had a tool on his shoulder that was marked with the symbol of the Omnitrix, the symbol of the Plumbers. He smiled at her as his device fired off a net capturing the three aliens. 

“I am Rook Blonko. Magister Tennyson sent me. I am your new partner.”


	2. Surprises

Jen blinked as she pulled herself up from the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I’m still running on confused here, nobody mentioned a partner.” Rook nodded stepping over to her. 

“Magister Tennyson did mention that the notion of a partner had not yet come up with everything that has been happening here in Bellwood.” Jen peeked around him, the three aliens working for the protection racket were freeing themselves from the net Rook had trapped them with. Jen spun the dial on the Omnitrix and smiled. 

“You wanna be my partner, you’re gonna have to keep up.” Rook smiled slightly. 

“I have been warned that may be a difficult task ma’am.” Jen laughed as she slapped down the dial and transformed. She blinked at the being she had become, this wasn’t one she’d seen before. It looked like she was made of living Legos. She shook her head. “Let’s see what you’ve got Rookie, turn off the shield on that explosive, I’ll handle the bad guys.” Rook nodded racing past her to the explosive. She grinned to herself. “Let’s see what this one does.” 

It became clear to her quickly that the main power this alien held was making constructs out of her own body. She was also regenerative, like Swampfire but faster, that would definitely come in handy. She frowned as she turned to Rook who had pulled something out of a pouch on his armor. Mr. Baumann was panicking. 

“What are you doing!” But Rook didn’t answer instead blasting a hole in the wall as Baumann groaned. Jen blinked as Rook turned to her. 

“The shield uses a B’kryix algorithm ma’am, I cannot break the code in time wee must detonate it away from the populace.” Jen nodded retracting from around the dome she’d created around the villains. She snatched up the bomb and the two of them raced outside. “Wait!” Rook called out pulling a device from one of the pockets of his armor. 

“Take your time.” Jen quipped then realized that they might not have sarcasm where Rook was from. “That was a joke, please hurry.” 

“Scanning for sentient life.” The machine beeped. “Clear!” Jen made to throw the bomb but a blast from a laser gun had her arms crumbling to pieces. It didn’t hurt, she didn’t really feel pain in this form or so it seemed, also helpful. But it did cause the bomb to go tumbling to the ground. She shoved Rook aside putting herself between him and the bomb in case it blew. Luckily it didn’t and Jen was able to form a trebuchet under it and throw it into the adjacent building.

“Three, two…” Rook was counting down the final moments until the bomb blew. Since Gwen wasn’t here to throw up her usual shield against things like this Jen wrapped a dome around Rook to protect him from the firestorm as the building went up in a large burst of flame and flying debris. The Omnitrix beeped, timing out as Jen retracted the dome. Green lights flashed and she was back to herself. She stretched. 

“You ok?” 

“Proto armor. It was quite nice of you to try and save me though ma’am.” Jen shook her head. 

“Stop calling me ma’am, you’re making me feel old.” Rook rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Sorry sir.” The fur on his face puffed up slightly, she guessed he was blushing. Jen laughed. 

“Just call me Jen, dude.” She nodded out after the three aliens that were taking off down the crater and into a tunnel that seemed to have opened when the building had blown. “Up for a run Rook?” He nodded and the two of them took off after the criminals. Neither of them spotted the man armored in bone with a midnight blue dog that approached the crater as they vanished into the darkness. 

Jen wasn’t sure what she expected to be at the end of the tunnels but it hadn’t been this that was for sure, not a whole town hidden under Bellwood, made up entirely of aliens. They had lost their quarry thanks to an errant bus that had run over her as NRG. But it had landed them in the marketplace and she was keen to look around before they ran into another fight but Rook seemed a but more by the book. 

“Should we not go after those low lives Jen Dude?” Jen turned away from the booth she’d been eyeing and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you serious?” He nodded. She sighed. “Ok first thing, call me Jen. Second thing is something you’ll learn pretty quick running with me. The bad guys will find you nine times out of ten. All you have to do is wait. Now sometimes that’s not an option but I bet you that in the next two or so hours we’ll hear our big bad say ‘Jen Tennyson! Here to ruin my plan? I think not!’ ” She said the last few sentences in an exaggerated voice and chuckled at her own joke. Then she frowned. “Are you taking notes?”

“You are teaching I thought it would be prudent to take notes yes.” Rook said stowing his notebook back in his armor as Jen shook her head. 

“You’ve never been outside the Academy have you?” Jen asked wandering to another booth. Rook followed her. 

“That is not entirely true, I spent several months stationed on my home planet, Revonnah. There was not much to do there except keeping rodents out of the silos.” Jen frowned looking up from a very pretty green fabric that shimmered like an insect’s wing under the artificial lights of the town. 

“You got that good at fighting protecting alien wheat?” Rook shook his head.

“Amber Ogia if we are being specific. And the rodents on Revonnah run rather large.” Jen nodded slightly smiling. 

“They would have to for you to get that good fighting rats.” 

“Muroids.” He corrected. She nodded. 

“Muroids then. How’d you end up on Earth?” She asked stepping over to the next stall. He frowned. 

“I was assigned here after requesting a transfer off of Revonnah. Though that transfer was for some personal reasons. Do you truly believe we should not be looking for answers to our case?” Jen rolled her eyes spotting a familiar alien fruit Grandpa Max used to use in his cooking. It was non objectionable, tasting very much like sour gummy worms. Jen paused. 

“I’m guessing they don’t use Earth currency down here.” Rook shook his head glancing at the fruit she had her eye on. 

“No the general currency throughout Plumber space is Taydens.” Rook stepped over to the booth and purchased two of the fruits, pulling a few Taydens from his armor. Tossing one to Jen he smiled she grinned back at him. 

“Thanks, I had to skip out on breakfast this morning. I’ll pay you back later.” Rook shook his head. 

“Consider it a gift.” He turned back to the stall. Pulling his badge from the same pouch he’d pulled the Taydens from he showed it to the alien selling the fruits. “We are Plumbers on a case can we ask you a few questions?” Jen snorted slightly into her bite of fruit. The shop keeper closed up moments after Rook asked his question. Jen frowned slightly. This protection racket reached far further than just Bellwood. Jen shook her head swallowing her bite of fruit. 

“Relax Rook, put your badge away.” He frowned again. She sighed. “Most people who are being threatened don’t trust cops. Unless they’ve gone to them specifically.” Rook shook his head. 

“How do we determine the whereabouts of your Big Bad if we do not investigate?” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“Go ahead, knock yourself out.” Rook looked a little disconcerted. “Just an expression, it essentially means have fun. I’m gonna take a look around.” 

“Ah I see.” He turned one way and she turned the other shaking her head as she took another bite of the fruit. She headed down an isle of stalls checking out the merchandise as she went. She was only distracted from her stroll when a large white and red creature the size of a lion landed atop a nearby stall and hissed at her tongue flicking out over large fangs. Screams echoed around as aliens scattered ahead of the beast as it leapt down and stalked up to Jen who twirled the new holographic readout on the Omnitrix. 

“Do I know you?” She asked trying to buy time to pick the right alien, but the being either didn’t want to speak or couldn’t. But it definitely could attack as it lunged at her, roaring as she dove to the side slapping down the dial of the Omnitrix.


	3. Wise

Rook frowned as he heard a roar coming from the opposite side of the market, screaming followed quickly. He turned to the balloon like being he’d been talking to.

“Thank you for your assistance.” With that he raced off, his Proto-tool at the ready. He found a full on battle in progress. A being he only recognized as Jen due to the green eyes and Omnitrix symbol on her chest. She was tall, red and shooting water from her hands. There was a beast attacking her, it was white and red, larger than her and by the time Rook managed to push through the crowd watching the fight had pinned her. He aimed and fired a line tying the mouth of the creature shut. Jen kicked it hard sending it flying off of her. It scrambled at its mouth and roared ripping apart the line. 

Jen leapt back to her feet readying to fight the creature again. Instead of lunging at her it decided to take exception to Rook and went after him instead. She caught it by the tail and swung hard. They squared up beside each other. Water Hazard smiled slightly. 

“Not bad for a rookie.” But the beast didn’t lunge again instead it hissed out a breath and yellow mist flooded the area. The Omnitrix timed out and Jen coughed waving her hand in front of her face. It smelled pretty nasty too but it cleared quickly, Rook frowned. 

“What was that?” Jen shook her head. 

“Not sure but I’d say it’s likely that our Big Bad sent it after me.” Rook frowned deeper. She shook her head. “We should see if we can find out where it went.” But that came up as a dead end. Rook nodded slightly. 

“I have some good news for you. While you were exploring I found a lead on our big bad!” Jen smiled slightly as Rook led the way off into a side tunnel. The Gas House bar was full of poisonous gas but Jen transformed into Stardust, her Anodite form, and captured the gas easily in a ball of mana. 

“Lovely place, nice atmosphere.” She grinned dangling a helmet in front of the cyanic being they were after. She and Rook had him cornered behind the bar. She grinned wickedly. “So, who’s behind the shakedowns?” Jen tossed the helmet to Rook and the cyanic, whom she was calling Bubble Helmet until they found out his actual name, gasped. 

“I’ll tell you when I can breathe.” Rook nodded handing him the helmet. 

“That sounds like a good deal.” 

“Rook! No!” But too late the cyanic clicked on his suit, generating the poisonous gas he breathed and took off out of the bar. Jen grabbed Rook and flew out after him waving a hand behind her releasing the gas back into the bar. 

“Have you ever gone after a bad guy that wasn’t a rodent?” Jen asked a bit annoyed that she knew Kevin and Gwen wouldn’t have made a rookie move like that. Rook glanced down slightly. 

“No, I have studied extensively and trained.” Jen nodded slightly.

“You’ve got a ways to go then.” He nodded. 

“But this rodent should lead us back to the nest.” Jen laughed lightly speeding up to keep pace with the cyanic. 

Rook was right, Bubble Helmet ran straight back to the nest of bad guys being headed by none other than Psyphon. Jen stepped forwards as the Omnitrix timed out, so she was almost between Rook and Psyphon. The former lackey of Vilgax looked down on the two a wicked grin on his face. 

“Jen Tennyson, here to ruin my plan? I think not!” Jen snickered under her breath slightly. 

“Told you so.” She muttered to Rook before turning her full attention to Psyphon. “You’re behind the shakedowns? Last time I saw you, you got tossed around by Vilgax.” That wasn’t entirely true but no one really knew what had happened with the Dagon except for Jen herself, Gwen and Kevin. They’d been very careful that no one else find out the full truth of that battle. Even if she’d only had it for a few minutes wielding godlike power like that was dangerous, the knowledge that she had been able to do it as herself was dangerous for others to know. Psyphon sneered. 

“You must have wondered what happened to me.” Jen shook her head. 

“Not really, I honestly kind of forgot all about you.” Psyphon glared at her. 

“Of course you still think of me as a lackey. It is with the greatest pleasure that I say, get them boys!” Jen and Rook dove behind opposite bombs out of the laser fire. Jen rolled into an open train compartment as Rook returned fire on the minions. She transformed into Armadrillo and began tossing around the lackeys until Psyphon decided he’d had enough of their incompetence. The two of them came crashing down in a thankfully empty square in Undertown. But whatever the beam Psyphon shot her with was it was making the nerves in her arm go crazy setting it off like a jackhammer. She couldn’t control it and spotting an electricity box drove her arm into it forcing the Omnitrix to reset as she went flying. She groaned rolling onto her front. Her hair was smoking slightly but she was back to normal and could almost move her fingers again. Psyphon laughed. 

“My exciter beam is a simple device, it overwhelms the nerve endings causes loss of muscular control. But I have so many more sensations to try out on you!” He aimed another blaster at her from a compartment on his armor. But before he could do anything else the same beast from the marketplace came crashing through a nearby wall. Jen managed to scramble to her feet and up against a wall as the beast hissed inches from her neck. 

“For fucks sake Psyphon! Call off your dog!” Psyphon shook his head. 

“It’s not mine.” As if to prove this the beast, snapping at Jen one last time, turned to Psyphon and hissed advancing on him. He turned to run but a wooden wall above them burst open as Psyphon ran. Rook raced after him, calling for him to stop as he gave chase. Jen turned her attention back to the beast which, with Psyphon’s retreat, turned back to her. She slammed a hand into the Omnitrix and transformed, blasting the beast back with an arc of electricity. 

“Haven’t used this one before.” She said blinking down at the tall, yeti-like form she’d become. Electricity coursed though the fur of this being and she grinned beckoning the creature to advance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook leapt and swung around the scaffolding of the tunnel. Psyphon was blasting at him. 

“I must have that armor!” He laughed as Rook avoided another laser fire. 

“The armor is not for sale!” Rook dodged behind a wall, hoping Jen was alright. She would be able to handle the creature that had attacked her twice now. He had no doubt of that, she was a skilled fighter. 

“Oh I don’t want to buy it from you!” He said firing again, forcing Rook to move again. “I will peel it off your corpse!” He threatened laughing loudly again. Rook leapt through the scaffolding. “Just how green are you?” Psyphon scoffed. “At least the Anodite and Osmosian knew what they were doing!” But even as he finished the sentence a great creaking echoed through the room. The scaffolding came crashing down on top of Psyphon, Rook managed to dodge out of the way just in time. 

“Not so green that I would let a tunnel collapse on me!” He smiled slapping the cuffs on Psyphon. “I believe that was my first wisecrack.” He dragged the villain out of the tunnel and into an offshoot that lead back to the central lines where the shuttle for Undertown ran. He found Jen there standing beside the creature which was charred laying on the tracks. He smiled at her. “Jen.” She looked up, glancing at Psyphon cuffed at his feet. “I made my first wisecrack!” She laughed but it quickly turned into a cough as the creature breathed out another cloud of foul smelling yellow mist. When it cleared the beast was gone. Jen shook her head. 

“Gone again.” She sighed, turning back to Rook. “Well at least we broke up Psyphon’s gang.” She pulled a pendant out from under her shirt. It looked like a jewel encrusted Plumbers badge but was too small to be an official badge. Rook frowned. 

“What is that?” Jen tapped the side. 

“It’s my com unit. It was a gift from an ex, since I’m not actually a Plumber Agent I didn’t have one. It’s been exceedingly helpful.” She held up a hand and called into the base. Within ten minutes a full Plumber team arrived helping Rook and Jen gather up the member’s of Psyphon’s gang. Max Tennyson was there too and pulled Rook aside as Jen stepped up to one of the agents, talking to them about the creature that had attacked her twice now. He took a grease stained bag from one of the other agents a blue eyed blond human who smiled, winking at Rook. 

“How’d it go?” Max asked, Rook frowned slightly. 

“I believe it went well, I believe she may feel me undertrained for this position.” Max shrugged. 

“Best to learn on the job. Give her these, she had to miss most of breakfast this morning. Chili fries her favorite.” Rook nodded taking the bag. Max helped to take a few of the gang members up to the prisoner transports. He caught up to his granddaughter as Psyphon was being loaded onto the transport insisting that he had no idea what the beast had been. “So what do you think of your new partner?” 

“I think you should have told me sooner.” Jen said rolling her eyes. She sighed. “He’s not bad, he’s got a lot to learn though.” Max grinned. 

“You have a lot to teach.” Jen laughed lightly as Rook stepped up to her. 

“Magister Tennyson says you prefer these chili fries, since you did not get to finish breakfast.” Jen grinned at him holding out a fist. 

“Thanks partner.” He took her hand and shook it. She laughed lightly. “No hold out a fist.” Rook frowned but did as he was asked. She gently bumped her fist against his. “It’s a human sign of triumph, it usually means something cool happened. It’s called a fistbump.” Rook nodded smiling. 

Max held back a laugh, he couldn’t help but think of the first time he’d teamed up with an alien. He shook his head turning to the transport while Jen led her new teammate off to her regular patrol as she began stuffing fries into her mouth.


	4. Legality

Jen made it home relatively early that evening, which was good she still had a bit of prep work to do for school which started in two days. She was midway through an essay about her summer for the creative writing class she’d be taking when a knock sounded on the door. Her mother answered the door and spoke to whoever it was for a few moments before calling out to her. 

“Jen could you come here please?” Jen frowned and stood stepping over to the door. Standing there was a tall man in a clean grey suit with short cropped red hair. 

“Miss Tennyson.” He spoke with an Irish accent and Jen frowned looking him over again. He wasn’t wearing the pin of the Forever Knights that they normally wore when out of armor, and besides that most if not all of the knights had died in the last offensive stand against the Esoterica. He wasn’t a fighter, not enough muscle definition even with the suit. “My name is Brian O’Conner. I’m here on behalf of O’Conner and Sons legal affairs.” Jen frowned as her mother eyed her as if wondering what she’d broken this time. “May I come in?” 

“No offence but I’d like to know why you’re here first.” He nodded slightly. 

“I am here to release the contents of the Last Will and Testament of a Mr. George Eternius. Did you know him?” Jen let out a shaky breath. 

“I did.” She motioned him inside. Her mother was frowning but Jen shot her a look that clearly stated they would talk about it later. Mr. O’Conner sat down in the arm chair, setting his briefcase down next to Jen’s homework. 

“I am sorry for your loss Miss Tennyson.” She nodded as he pulled a sheet of paper from his briefcase and handed it over to her. It was a Will, she recognized George’s handwriting easily. She’d been reading his journal for a while now after all. He had been a two thousand year old knight Jen had met after being tossed back in time to eleventh century England. Until about a month ago they had been convinced that he had been immortal, but the Dagon had proved that all things ended when it had reduced her friend to dust. Jen had sort of thought that was the end of it. It had never occurred to her that he had actually written a Will, let alone included her in it, though they had joked about it. Mr. O’Conner was talking again. 

“As you can see, he left you everything, since he had no family. This includes but isn’t limited to two separate properties, one here in Bellwood and one in England.” He handed her two deeds, one for the farmhouse that sat an hour or so outside of Bellwood, and one for a manor house in England. “All personal effects therein have also passed to you. He has also left you a substantial amount of money.” He passed over another paper and Jen blinked at the amount of zeros on the page. Mr. O’Conner nodded. “Apparently he was a very good investor.” Jen nodded. 

“He was never one to bet against.” She said setting down the page.

“There is also a small collection of artwork currently on loan to the British Museum, it mainly consists of medieval armor and weaponry.” Jen nodded. 

“The museum can keep that, I think he’d have wanted it that way.” Mr. O’Conner nodded making a note in a small book he had with him. 

“The final items are a small vineyard in Italy, he didn’t run it personally but he did own it. Ownership has now passed to you, but since you are only sixteen your parents will serve as owners until you turn eighteen.” He glanced at Sandra who glanced at Jen. 

“You say he didn’t run it?” Mr. O’Conner nodded. 

“A family in Italy runs it. Has for generations.” Jen nodded. 

“Then let them keep running it, nothing for that has to change.” Sandra nodded. 

“She’s right.” Mr. O’Conner nodded making another note in his little book. 

“The last item is a lilac farm in France. Again family run, just owned by Mr. Eternius.” Jen nodded. 

“Same deal then.” He marked down another note in his book. 

“Very well, I will need you and your mother to sign a few papers for me and we can all move on.” They spent the next twenty minutes signing papers. Sandra insisted on calling Frank, Gwen’s father a lawyer himself, to come make sure everything was in order. But soon enough everything was finalized and signed. Mr. O’Conner nodded and shook hands, again offering his condolences for Jen’s loss and taking he leave. Sandra turned to her daughter. 

“Who was George?” Jen sighed. 

“Remember when I came home in a medieval gown, when I was gone for six months but here it was only two hours?” Sandra nodded, Frank looked slightly confused but most things about his niece confused him. “Well during those six months I was in eleventh century England and I met a knight, Sir George. He took care of me, made sure I had what I needed, trained me with swords and daggers. He became a lot like a dad to me and he was… I would say immortal but that’s not really true. Ageless I guess I have no idea why. But he died last month.” She sniffled and her mother pulled her into a hug. 

“Do you need anything sweetie?” Jen shook her head. 

“No. I think I’m gonna go for a drive.” She slipped out of her mothers arms and into the garage before anyone could say anything. She took off on her motorcycle and drove out of town to the small farmhouse that she now owned. According to Mr. O’Conner George had been paying someone to come care for the horses, which seemed to be true as she hopped the fence into the paddock. The young mare she’d rode last time she trotted up to her. It was only then that she noticed the tears streaming down her face. She nudged her head against Jen who gently petted her. It was difficult to explain to others just who George had been but he had been there for her when she had no one and no guarantee that she would even be able to go home. The reminder that he was gone was like a knife in the back. His horse, a larger male came up to her too and she pet him. She stayed out there with the horses for some time, formulating an idea. 

Stepping back over to the house Jen spun the dial on the Omnitrix to Stardust and summoned Charmcaster’s old magic book, the one Gwen had taken from her when they were children. She set to work warding the house against evil, but took it a step farther warding the horses barn as well, going around the full parameter of the property. It took her a while to finish and she was tired by the time she unlocked the door. Flicking on the lights she looked around the room. Her heart gave a twist at the green book on the table. It still lay open but now, with the spell broken with the death of its subject and the destruction of its target the pages were stained a shimmering black. The clasp no longer glowed. She closed it and slipped it into an empty space on the shelf beside George’s memoirs. Sighing she stepped over to the wine bar and poured herself a glass from the bottle he’d left on the counter. She lifted the glass. 

“Here’s to you George.” She downed the drink quickly.


	5. Reconciled

Jen woke up the next morning on the couch of the farmhouse outside of town. She shook her head and frowned slightly digging her phone out of her jacket. She rolled her eyes at the time, almost six in the morning. She sighed peeking out the window. The man George had hired to care for the horses had already come and gone, fresh hay in the paddock and their coats gleaming as they trotted around. Jen scrubbed her hands over her face and glanced down at her phone as it buzzed. She frowned, it was Julie. She and Julie had been a bit at odds lately. 

Well Jen had been upset at Julie. Her long time friend had joined up with the Flame Keeper’s Circle, a group of humans who had worshiped the Dagon. While she was with them she had faked a hostage situation to get Jen to not fight the leader of the cult, despite Jen’s warnings that a cult was exactly what it was. Julie had seen the errors of her actions quickly but Jen still hadn’t fully forgiven her for it. Shaking her head she answered the call. 

“Hey Julie!” She forced a bit of happiness into her voice. 

“Hey Jen! I did it! I made the top fifty!” Jen blinked for a minute trying to figure out what she was talking about. Of course the top fifty players in her age range in the world. Julie was well on her way to a professional status for her skill in tennis. 

“That’s fantastic Jules!” This time she didn’t have to force the excitement it was already there. Julie laughed. 

“I had to let you know! My mom’s throwing a party to celebrate tonight. Will you come?” Jen paused, she should probably go. It would be good to get back into the habit of socializing with other people her age. But aside from Gwen and Kevin she hadn’t been socializing for a long while. After her fight with Julie she’d stopped hanging out with her and had instead focused on her work. She wasn’t so sure that she had any friends left at school, not real ones anyway. 

“Sure. I’ll be there for a little while.” 

“I really appreciate it Jen! Invite Kevin and Gwen too!” Jen let out a breath. 

“That won’t be possible. They took off for Gwen’s college yesterday morning.” 

“Oh I hadn’t realized she was leaving so soon.” Jen could hear the frown in Julie’s voice. “So wait are you on your own now?” Jen shook her head pulling a soda out of the wine bar fridge. 

“No. The Plumbers assigned me a new partner. An alien named Rook Blonko.” 

“Really? Is he cute?” Jen laughed into her soda, managing not to choke. 

“He’s alright I guess. Tall, catlike, blue and furry, so you know not exactly your type.” Julie laughed. Jen felt her phone buzz in her hand again and frowned putting Julie on speaker. “Shit I’m late.” 

“How are you late it’s barely six in the morning, I honestly didn’t expect you to be awake.” Jen sighed stepping into the bathroom in the hall and splashing her face with water. 

“I don’t run on my own schedule now, I have a partner.” Jen rolled her eyes into the mirror as Julie laughed. 

“At least you won’t miss any classes with a schedule like that.” Jen pulled a face. 

“You’re so funny Julie. I gotta go.” 

“See you tonight! Bring this Rook too, introduce me to him.” Jen laughed. 

“I might. Talk to you later Julie.” 

“Bye Jen!” Jen hung up the phone and grabbed her helmet. She raced off to the Base but stopped by the Mr. Smoothies to grab something for breakfast so she wouldn’t be too grumpy with her new partner. She didn’t get a chance to start drinking it though until she actually reached the base. So of course, Grandpa Max was a bit grumpy with her for being extra late. 

“You aren’t on your own schedule anymore Jen.” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah I noticed. Even Gwen didn’t get up this early.” She sipped her smoothie grumpily and turned to Rook. “We’ll I hope you have a car cause I left mine at home last night.” Rook nodded. 

“We can take mine.” He gestured to a parked tank. Jen raised an eyebrow, then the tank rolled out of the way and she spotted the truck he was talking about. It was tan and large with the logo for Max’s Plumbing on the side. Jen sighed. 

“Oh, I bet everyone runs from this car screaming.” Rook frowned. 

“No one is afraid of my truck.” But then he grinned pulling a key fob out of his pocket and clicking it. “But they probably should be.” Jen blinked as the truck transformed into a space ship. 

“Ok that’s pretty cool, you ready to head out on patrol?” Rook nodded transforming the ship back into a truck. 

“Of course.” They headed out. It was a very boring morning with not much of anything except some minor vandalism to stop until they ran into the punk boy with the odd communicator. It wasn’t attached to a power source that would work on Earth, yet work it did. Jen frowned, shoving Rook out of the way of a blast as they followed the boy. The chase led them to catching the boy and accidently freeing the two Megawatts from his pack and car, chasing them to the pier. That ended with them trapped inside an electric bubble. She was wishing more and more these days for Feedback. But she’d already checked, this Omnitrix was based off the same programing as the original and could never accept Conductoid DNA after the first sample had been ripped away from her. It looked like Rook had a plan though so Jen took up the part of distraction easily as their boss was lead into the warehouse. 

“This had better be worth interrupting my workout dude.” He was tall, ripped and had a skull painted on his face along with a mohawk. He circled the electric bubble. “Oh, a pretty babe breaks into my place of business.” Jen bristled. The one who had them trapped nodded. 

“Looks like spies Fistrick.” The leader Fistrick scoffed. Jen decided to break in. 

“No sign out front seems like you don’t want people to know you’re in business.” She quipped. Fistrick laughed. 

“Well merchandise like this don’t exactly fall off the truck.” He commented looking Jen up and down again. 

“Yeah I bet the guy you took it from isn’t super happy that it’s missing.” 

“Oh he don’t care anymore.” Jen’s fist curled. 

“So you steal alien tech and use alien hostages to charge it.” Fistrick laughed. 

“One alien makes it, another powers it, I mass produce it and make millions selling it. It’s not that complex doll face.” Jen bristled as Rook nodded and Fistrick finally noticed the device in his hand. “What’s that?” 

“An electron entanglement disruptor.” He hit the button and the electric cage around Jen and Rook disappeared. 

The fight with Fistrick raged across the docks, Jen unlocking a new meteor-like transformation she was calling Gravattack. Rook moved quickly thinking on his feet to rescue the Megawatts. They’d wrapped Fistrick up quickly and headed back into the warehouse to free the rest of the Megawatts. It took quite a bit of time to free them, one at a time. But when the Plumbers showed up they brought Cooper which made dismantling the machine much easier. He grinned as he waved at Jen. She waved back heading outside with a few of the Megawatts. Max stepped over to her. 

“I hear there’s a colony of Megawatts that’s helping to power Undertown.” Jen grinned handing the Megawatts over to the Plumber who was handling them. 

“Oh, really since when?” 

“Since about an hour ago.” He said gesturing to a large containment chamber set up for the transport of the Megawatts. They spotted her and waved chittering their thanks.

“Anytime!” She called waving back at them. “How’s Rook? He took a pretty big hit.” Max nodded gesturing with his head towards the ship. At the base of the ramp was a medical officer checking over Rook. Jen nodded to her grandfather stepping over to her new partner. “You doing ok?” He nodded. 

“I feel slightly bruised but I will be fine.” Jen nodded. 

“Good, hey listen, my friend Julie is having a party tonight. She said I should bring you along, if you want to.” Rook blinked then nodded. 

“I have never been to an earth party before I believe I would enjoy that. Thank you.” Jen nodded. 

“Not a problem.” Rook grinned and stood from the seat he’d been made to use by the medic. 

“The Tennyson legends usually end with a frozen drink.” Jen laughed. 

“Smoothies? Sure we can go for smoothies. My treat.” They headed back to Rook’s truck, smiling as Jen glanced at her phone checking the time. It was only ten in the morning. Jen grinned so early in the morning and they had already helped so many. This was why she loved her job.


	6. Getting To Know You

Jen smiled as they pulled into the newly rebuilt Mr. Smoothies. She had lost track of how many times the place had been destroyed but they always rebuilt, it was comforting to know there was at least one constant in her world. It was also nice that not too many people shot odd looks at Rook. Though the world was keeping the fact that Earth had gone to an open system quiet for the moment several countries had announced an open trade agreement with the Plumbers and the Galvans along with several other friendly species. It was getting more and more common to see aliens around town. That made Jen’s job both easier and harder. With more people or alien beings, they just wanted to go about their lives and that was fine, but the increased number of beings made finding out the bad ones a bit harder and the population increase would mean a general increase of crime. At least statistically. Jen shook her head, she was starting to sound like Gwen. She ordered her smoothie and turned to Rook.

“Have you ever had a smoothie before?” Rook shook his head. Jen frowned slightly. “Are you allergic to any Earth food?” He shook his head again. Jen nodded and turned back to the window. “And a strawberry, let’s go medium.” The girl behind the counter nodded. 

“Of course Jen. We’ll call when they’re ready.” Rook frowned as she led him over to one of the newly constructed tables, they were adorned with umbrellas, each with a different kind of fruit over them. 

“So if we’re gonna be partners we should probably get to know each other, you got any questions?” Rook perked up. 

“I have read your file and am curious about several things.” 

“You’ve read my file?” He nodded. 

“Magister Tennyson thought it prudent.” Jen shrugged. 

“Fair I guess. What’s your first question?”

“Is Alien X real?” Jen laughed. 

“Yes, Alien X is real, and…” She sighed. “Difficult. I don’t use it often it’s hard to control and exceedingly powerful. But also argumentative and sometimes I get stuck. So I don’t think you’ll see her unless there’s a universe ending threat. Can I ask you questions too?” Rook nodded. 

“Of course. If we are to work together then we should know about each other.” Jen nodded. 

“I’ve never actually met anybody of your species before, if you don’t mind what do you call yourselves?” Rook nodded. 

“It is not unusual that you have not met a Revonnahgander before. We rarely leave Revonnah, our world only became an open system about twenty years ago. My people are still quite traditional we are farmers by trade. Amber Ogia is a versatile fruit that can be used for practically anything, only a small amount is traded off world as it cannot be produced properly off Revonnah.” Jen nodded. 

“I think we keep Amber Ogia tea at Base.” Rook laughed as they heard Jen’s name called from the pickup window and Jen stood to retrieve their smoothies. She came back with a large and a medium cup. She set the medium down in front of Rook and stuck her straw into her cup. “Be careful it’s cold.” Rook took a tentative sip and blinked. 

“It is quite cold, and very sweet. I think I like it.” Jen laughed. 

“They have sour ones too, and more adventurous flavors if you’re interested later. I spend a lot of time here. I think it’s your turn to ask a question.” Rook nodded setting down his smoothie. He thought for a moment. 

“What does it feel like, when you transform? I have seen you do it several times now, into many different aliens. But you never seem to react to it, though when you transformed this morning you seemed a bit unsure.” Jen nodded sipping her smoothie and contemplating how to answer. 

“It’s different with every alien. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels different. With Big Chill, my Necrofriggian form, it’s like stepping through an ice cold waterfall. With Diamondhead, my Petrosapien, it’s becoming solid as a stone in an instant. I have a form Stardust, an Anodite, and that’s like I danced in the fire of a sun and spun through the stars.” She laughed lightly. “I get that that might not make a whole lot of sense, it’s hard to explain.” 

“You should be a poet.” Rook stated. Jen laughed at that. 

“No I shouldn’t. My turn. What’s Revonnah like?” Rook smiled. 

“Nothing like Earth. As I said my home world is very traditional, there is no technology like there is here. There are fields of stones under which the Amber Ogia grows. Mountains with boiling springs at their bases, forests stretching between villages. Sometimes when I was younger and training in the art of Revonnah Kai I would accompany hunting parties into the woods where we would hunt giant birds.” Jen grinned as he painted a picture of his home with his words. 

“The seasons are unlike those on Earth, or so I have been told. Earth has a regular hard freeze, correct?”  
“Winter yeah. Though it varies from place to place how bad it gets. Not so bad here. Please go on.” She insisted sipping from her cup again. 

“We do not have that on Revonnah, there are a few slightly colder months but no frost or snow. It remains temperate most of the year.” Jen grinned. 

“Year round spring, sounds like a lovely place.” Rook nodded at her. 

“It is quite beautiful. Perhaps you will see it someday.” Jen nodded. 

“Yeah maybe. Ok your turn.” But before he could ask her communicator beeped. She held up a hand and answered the call. 

“Jen.” It was Grandpa Max. “I just got a call from Camille. You were supposed to come in yesterday and you didn’t. Got a reason for that?” Jen floundered for a moment.

“No not really. I’ll come in today if she’s free.” 

“You better. I’ll see you in ten minutes.” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“See you soon.” She clicked off the call. 

“Who is Camille?” Rook asked after another long draw on his smoothie. 

“My therapist, also my cousin one of them. We should head back to base.” Rook kept his question to himself as they hopped back into the Proto-Truck. Jen raised an eyebrow. 

“Go ahead ask I know you want to.” Rook frowned but did speak.

“Why do you see a therapist? You seem remarkably well adjusted for someone our age in this profession.” Jen nodded. 

“I have to, any sign of weakness could get me killed in the wrong circumstances. But I started seeing a therapist after my fiancé died.” She fingered the ring on a necklace around her neck. Rook’s eyes widened. 

“I did not know you were engaged.” Jen nodded. 

“Most don’t. Ethan died almost a year ago. It’ll be a year in August. It’s a long story, but I didn’t handle it well.” Rook nodded. 

“I don’t know of many who would handle that well.” They stayed in silence on the way back to the Base and split when they arrived. Jen waving as she disappeared into the base itself. With nothing else to do Rook headed to the recreational level. He played a few games of chess against a computer before a teen about his age with spikes coming out of his skin tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hi, I hear you’re new here.” Rook nodded. 

“I am indeed.” The teen held out his hand. 

“I’m Pierce Wheels, nice to meet you!” Rook shook his hand.

“Are you not the brother of Hellen Wheels?” Pierce grinned. 

“I am. I was wondering if you two had crossed paths at the academy.” Rook smiled. 

“We did indeed, your sister is an excellent fighter.” Pierce sat down across from him. 

“Feel like playing again?” He asked gesturing to the virtual chess board. Rook nodded. 

“That would be very welcome thank you.”


	7. New Normal

Jen flopped down on the couch in Camille’s office waving to her cousin in law. Camille had married into the Tennyson family years ago, marrying Grandpa Max’s brothers son. It had been a bit of a controversy since the Lenopan and the Plumbers had been at war for years. With a single relationship they had stopped the fighting. It was actually quite sweet. Camille was a trained therapist and technically a shapeshifter and thus with the most understanding of what Jen went through. It had been working well so far. She smiled lightly at Jen. 

“You missed our last session.” Jen nodded flipping over so she could look at Camille. She was in her normal form, a humanoid shape made of purple mud. They had agreed early on that they would be themselves around each other. No walls or transformations between them. 

“Yeah sorry, things have been a bit crazy lately.” Camille nodded her antenna waving slightly. 

“So I hear. Gwen and Kevin left a few days ago. Kevin’s going to be running a Plumber outpost near Gwen’s college.” Jen raised an eyebrow. 

“Hadn’t heard that but he’ll do it well. He’s a better man than he lets on.” Camille smiled. 

“But how did them leaving make you feel?” Jen sighed picking up one of the stress toys Camille kept around her office. It was a green stress ball, solid with only a little bit of give when she squeezed it. 

“I’m happy for them, they’re moving on with their lives.” She paused then sighed. “But it’s a bit bittersweet.” Camille nodded slightly for her to continue. “They get to move on, have lives outside of all this. But this is what I’ll be doing for the rest of my life.” She gestured around and sighed. “The Omnitrix is part of me, if I take it off I die. I get that. I won’t have a life outside of this.” Camille frowned and leaned forward. 

“That’s not true at all. Plumbers have lives outside of work all the time. Children, husbands, wives, you can have that too. You just need to learn how to balance your life. I hear you have a new partner.” Jen nodded tossing the stress ball to herself. 

“Rook Blonko, a complete newbie. He seems ok I guess. I wish Grandpa Max had told me that was happening.” She sighed tossing the ball again. “He’s got a lot to learn.” 

“You would make an excellent teacher.” Camille pointed out. Jen huffed out a laugh. 

“Grandpa Max said something similar. But I don’t know that I want a partner. Kevin, Gwen and I worked. We took a long time to get there, I know that but we were like a well oiled machine. It’ll take a long time to even get to that level.” Camille nodded. 

“True but maybe you need to think about it differently. You won’t have the same relationship with Rook that you did with Gwen and Kevin, you can’t they’re too different. So maybe there needs to be a new dynamic.” Jen caught the ball again. 

“Maybe you’re right. Julie’s throwing a party tonight. Asked me to bring him along. We’ll see how it goes.” Camille nodded. 

“Now as to what happened the night the Dagon was defeated.” Jen frowned. This was still a touchy subject, one they had been over a few times in the few months since it had happened. Jen sighed again. 

“I’m not sure what else there is to go over. We cleaned up the aftermath, arrested the remainder of the Flame Keeper’s Circle, not a lot left to talk about.” Camille frowned slightly. 

“And the Forever Knights?” Jen shook her head. 

“Gone, as far as we can tell. Haven’t heard a whisper since the battle ended. Enoch, Cyrus, Urien, Patrick, Sir George, they all died in the last offensive. Sir Driscoll is still in prison. It’s weird knowing they’re gone. I’ve been fighting them since I got the Omnitrix. But that’s that, chapter closed.” She mimed closing a book. Camille nodded slightly.

“I suppose so.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Jen knocked on a door she wasn’t familiar with. It was Rook’s quarters within the barracks at Base. The door was answered promptly. Rook was still wearing his armor. Jen frowned. 

“Are you wearing that to the party?” She asked by way of greeting. He frowned. 

“Is it not appropriate to wear armor to Earth parties?” Jen shrugged. 

“It’s not exactly casual Earth wear no. I mean if it makes you comfortable then sure you can wear it.” Rook shook his head. 

“If it is not culturally appropriate I will not. I wish to learn about Earth culture.” Jen nodded. 

“Makes sense, so what else do you have?” Rook motioned her into his rooms. It was very similar to Grandpa Max’s quarters with a small kitchen, full bathroom and small living area a bedroom set off to one side behind a door. It was quite sparse, no decorations on the walls. Rook stepped into the bedroom, Jen caught a glimpse of it over his shoulder, it too had little decoration. He rummaged in one of the drawers in his room and pulled out a few things. 

“Which would be more appropriate for this party?” He asked holding up a garish Hawaiian print shirt and a plain black t shirt.

“The black one. Let me guess Grandpa Max suggested the other one?” Rook nodded as he closed the door between them so he could change. He kept talking though. 

“That is correct, he has advised all the Agents here to have a few outfits to walk about Earth with during our off hours.” Jen looked around, sitting on the small couch as she did. There was practically nothing here. She shook her head. 

“Can I offer you a piece of advice?” 

“Of course.” 

“Never take fashion advice from Grandpa Max.” She laughed lightly as Rook came back into the room. He was wearing dark grey jeans and the black t-shirt Jen had picked. Jen nodded.

“Very party appropriate.” She smiled and he offered a fist to her. She nodded, bumping her fist into his. They headed out together, this time in Jen’s car, though he had to put the passenger seat back as he was taller than Kevin was. Jen grinned as they pulled up to Julie’s house. Her parents were exceedingly lenient, as long as no one was doing hard drugs Julie could have as big a party as she wanted. Jen turned to Rook. 

“Ok a few things. There will be alcohol at this party, more than likely.” Rook frowned. 

“Is that not illegal for humans our age?”

“Technically yes, but under certain circumstances it is socially acceptable. As long as no one gets hurt, so no pulling your badge. You’re off duty.” Jen blinked realizing she didn’t know how old her partner was. “How old are you anyway?” 

“I am a year older than you, seventeen.” Jen nodded. Technically this meant he was only six months older than her since she’d spent six months in the past that had only been two hours in the presence. That wasn’t common knowledge though so she kept it to herself as she pulled a tube of lipstick out of the glove compartment in front of Rook and ran her hands through her hair before applying it. 

“Alright let’s do this.” Jen said opening her door. Rook followed her lead as they made their way inside. Most of the party was happening in the back yard where several tables had been set up with refreshments. Strings of lights were hung up and a crowd was gathering around dancing to the music. Most of their class was here. Julie spotted Jen and waved enthusiastically.

“Jen! You actually came!” She exclaimed throwing herself into her friends arms. Jen could already smell the alcohol on her friends breath and laughed lightly.

“And somebody spiked your punch Julie!” Julie nodded. 

“Yeah me. Rum and coke actually. It’s pretty good.” Jen shook her head slightly. 

“This is Rook.” She said gesturing to the alien standing a bit awkwardly next to her. Julie turned her tipsy attention to him and nodded. 

“He’s cute! Nice eyes. Come on Cash is trying to hustle at pool again!” Julie grabbed her hand and yanked her over to the den where the pool table lay. For lack of anything better to do Rook followed. Soon Jen was pulled into the game and Rook was left on the sidelines. Julie handed him something in a red cup. He frowned slightly. 

“Don’t worry, no alcohol, just sprite.” Julie insisted and Rook nodded. She seemed to have sobered somewhat as Jen watched her opponent aim his pool que at the white ball. 

“I do not think I understand this game.” Julie nodded. 

“I’m not very good at pool but Jen’s great at it.” Rook nodded slightly. 

“But what is the point?” Julie nodded taking a swig from her cup. 

“Oh well they’re playing solids and stripes. You’re supposed to get all the balls in your group into the holes before your opponent and then get the eight ball. Then you win.” Rook nodded. 

“So it is a strategy game?” Julie nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, but it’s also psychological. Especially the way Jen plays it. Watch.” Julie was right, where her opponent, a boy about their age with greasy black hair and slightly beady eyes, boasted and bragged the whole time Jen kept silent. A small smirk was the only indication of her mood as they played. Julie and Rook stood in silence for a few minutes before Julie seemed to grow bored. “So Rook, have you ever been to Earth before?” He shook his head. 

“I have not.” Julie nodded. 

“Do you like it so far?” He nodded slightly, frowning as Jen’s opponent missed his shot. 

“I am enjoying my stay so far. Everyone has been quite kind.” Julie nodded watching as Jen’s shot sank three balls in one go. Cash was starting to look nervous. Jen’s smile hadn’t slipped even slightly. 

“Got anyone special back home?” Julie asked and Rook frowned. 

“I have three younger sisters and a young brother.” Julie shook her head. 

“No like a girlfriend. A romantic someone.” Rook nodded understanding her meaning. 

“No, I did but we were not meant for one another.” Julie nodded thoughtfully as Jen sank the eight ball her smile still on her face. Cash swore and rolled his eyes before laughing and slapping down a few bills on the table. 

“Double or nothing!” 

“I’m not at this party to take your money Cash.” Jen said handing her pool que to another player. Julie scampered over to Jen and pulled her out to the back yard as Rook followed at a distance. A few of the people at the party were starting to get interested in him. A smaller boy with mousy brown hair and glasses stepped up to him and held out a hand. 

“Hey! I’m J.T. what’s your name?” Rook shook his hand and introduced himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“All I’m saying is he’s single and adorable.” Jen rolled her eyes at Julie. She huffed and kept pushing. “Come on it’s been months since your thing with Charmcaster, and that wasn’t really a relationship, that was literally just sex.” Jen rolled her eyes pouring herself a coke. 

“I know Julie, I’m the one who told you about it.” Julie huffed out a sigh.

“I need a relationship.” Jen pulled a bottle of water from a cooler and switched it with Julies cup. She didn’t even seem to notice. “I’m heading off to Europe soon, doing senior year online.” She hiccupped drinking from the water bottle. Jen nodded. 

“Same here.” Julie frowned. 

“You’re going to Europe?” Jen shook her head. 

“No I’m doing senior year mostly online. I’ve only got one class I have to show up to on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Makes for more time superheroing.” That was true but not why she was doing her senior year this way. It was safer for her classmates if she spent as little time on campus as possible. If she spent a lot of time there it could become a target for her enemies. Julie nodded swigging from her water. 

“More time with the hot alien too!” Julie teased. Jen rolled her eyes. 

“You’re drunk Julie.” 

“And you’re cute!” Julie giggled. Jen shook her head taking a sip of her drink and looking out over the crowd. Rook was stuck in a group of girls from her class who were giggling. He looked beyond confused. Jen rolled her eyes and went to rescue her partner from her classmates.


	8. Next Step

Quickly a week had passed and Rook was being called into Max’s office. He was a bit worried that he had done something wrong but Max was smiling as he sat down across from him. 

“So, it’s been a week how has it been going?” Rook nodded slightly. 

“I believe it has gone well. There have not been many incidents but we seem to be working well on patrol with each other.” Max nodded. 

“Good, it seems to be working well which is why it’s time to let you in on something.” Rook raised an eyebrow. 

“Magister Tennyson?” Max handed him a data pad. 

“My granddaughter is a special case, not everything about her can be put in an even semi public file. So she has a secondary one only for a few people to read. One that needs to remain as secret as possible.” Rook nodded. 

“And I am being trusted to read this file.” 

“You’re her partner you’ll need to know certain things.” Max said motioning to the file. “You’ve been authorized on the file only on this data pad, keep it somewhere safe please.” He nodded dismissing Rook. That was how he found himself sitting on the couch in his quarters reading through the file. It was long, exceedingly so detailing every adventure Jen had been on ever foe she’d faced, even an updated list of her aliens. He shook his head at the enormity of the file. It took him several hours to work through what he hadn’t known before. 

He was shocked to learn that she could not chose to remove the Omnitrix anymore, it would kill her. He had known that she took if off for a time but the file was lax on details as to why. He frowned slightly shaking his head. It was a lot of information to take in for one night. He set down the data pad then frowned. Picking it back up he slipped it under his mattress just for safe keeping. He shook his head again and stepped outside his quarters heading to the cafeteria. 

Jen shook her head rubbing her sore shoulders as she made her way away from the lab. Cooper was doing maintenance for the medical levels and Blukic and Driba had needed some help. Last time she volunteered for them. She’d spent the evening getting shot at while they argued. All she wanted now was a shower and something to eat. She frowned and headed for the nearest source of food, the cafeteria. She grinned as she spotted the options for humans, including burgers and fries. No chili fries though. She smiled and thanked the alien working behind the counter and turned to find a seat. She spotted Rook alone at a table looking contemplative and headed over.

“Mind if I join you?” 

“Please.” He gestured to the seat across from him so she took it. 

“You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind.” He nodded slightly. She bit into her burger, chewed, swallowed and continued. “Anything I can help with?” He frowned slightly then shook his head. 

“I do not think so I am just learning new things. It can be a lot to take in.” Jen nodded. 

“I know how you feel. I was ten when I learned about all of this.” She gestured around. “I was so not ready for it. It can be a lot sometimes.” Rook nodded looking over his partner. 

“Do you ever regret it?” She paused. 

“What do you mean?” Rook shook his head and thought about his question for a moment. 

“I have been curious for some time. I first heard your story shortly after you defeated Vilgax for the first time, from the Plumber stationed on Revonnah. It was spectacular that someone my age could stand up to tyranny like that but now that I know you I wonder if you ever regret putting on the Omnitrix in the first place.” Jen sighed and ate a fry as she thought of her answer. 

“If I could go back and change it, I don’t think I would. I would do some things differently, I would be wiser about my choices, or I like to think I would be but I don’t think even knowing what I know now that I would give it up again.” Rook nodded and they fell into companionable silence. Jen finished another fry and nodded to Rook. 

“So tell me more about you.” 

“What do you wish to know?” Jen frowned then pointed a fry at him. 

“A weird thing I noticed, you don’t use contractions at all. How come?” Rook nodded. 

“On my world it is considered vulgar language to use contractions. Swearing I believe is the equivalent on Earth.” Jen laughed slightly covering her mouth.

“Oh wow, so I bet I didn’t make a very good impression then.” Rook shook his head. 

“I knew before hand that they are quite common on Earth. I do not mind that you use them, I simply chose not to myself.” Jen nodded. Rook smiled. “I still remember my father’s face when my sister Shar first used a contraction in front of him.” Rook chuckled. Jen smiled. 

“You have siblings?” He nodded. 

“Yes I do, three sisters and a younger brother. He is the very definition of trouble. He attempted to sneak aboard the transport I took to the Academy when I left home.” Jen laughed. 

“He sounds like a little rascal.” Rook nodded smiling. 

“He is indeed.” They finished their dinners and headed out with a wave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen shook her head as Hokestar ran off, her threat of handcuffing him to Pax for a year ringing in his ears. As he scurried away. Jen frowned as a few Plumbers tried to stop Solid Plugg following the professor as he raced off. They had no effect at all, just getting dragged along with him. She snorted slightly. 

“Are you well Jen?” Rook asked as several Plumbers collected the re-bubbled Screegit. 

“I’m fine. That was one of the weirder ones I’ve had to deal with but hey.” They headed off towards the Base but halfway there Jen spotted something outside the car that shouldn’t be there. A fin cutting through the gravel of the still under reconstructing road. She stuck her head out of the window and instantly regretted it as a large, shark-like thing leapt from the gravel. She managed to leap back enough to miss the teeth and Rook swerved the truck away from the thing. It roared. Jen spun the dial on the Omnitrix and slapped down the dial. When the lights died she was something new, she hadn’t seen this one before at least. She was tall, taller than even Rook with bright shining green skin. The Omnitrix symbol sat in the center of her chest and looked a bit different than usual, instead of the simple symbol it was a solid gemstone, an emerald, she knew it by site. 

She was honestly quite glad that Azmuth knew what he was doing, she’d asked him about it once while she him and Paradox were bouncing around the universe for a week fixing what the Highbreed had destroyed. The reason she figured out her alien’s abilities so easily was because of a feature called Data Dump that essentially kicked the instincts of her aliens into overdrive. It helped her now as she reached into the gem on her chest and pulled out a broadsword. Kicking her door open she leapt from Rooks still moving truck with a battle cry slashing at the shark thing. It roared and dove into the gravel. Rook managed to pull over as Jen leapt again the shark leaping from the gravel like it were water. He frowned. 

“A sand ripper on Earth? That is not right.” He frowned. This shark had one very distinctive feature, a red collar around its neck. Jen was winning of that there was no doubt then the shark dove into the gravel and didn’t reappear. Jen frowned stepping over to Rook. She had to look down at him, this transformation was nearly seven feet tall, dressed in white and black, with shimmering green hair. She shook her head. 

“The heck was that thing?” Rook frowned. 

“A sand ripper, a native predator of Khoros. The natural predator of the Tetramands.” Jen frowned as green lights flashed and she returned to human form. 

“How the hell did it get here then?” Rook shook his head. 

“I have no idea.”


	9. Bugging Out

Jen rolled her eyes as she stuffed a few fries into her mouth. It was getting annoying being attacked at random by creatures even she didn’t recognize. She shook her head. 

“I’m telling you if anyone is sending crazy animals to kill me it’s Dr. Animo.” Rook frowned tapping in a search on the data pad built into his main console. 

“Dr. Aloysius James Animo. Last apprehended by Jennifer Tennyson and team while attempting to overrun the world with dragon men. He has been incarcerated in the Bellwood Plumber Base since his apprehension.” Jen frowned. 

“Has he though?” They arrived at the base and she hopped out of the Proto-truck and walked off towards the cells. Rook followed her. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are rather paranoid?” Jen glanced at Rook over her shoulder, a grin on her face. 

“No, why? What did you hear?” Rook chuckled slightly he was getting used to her humor. “Paranoia has kept me alive more than once Rook. At this point it’s a compliment.” 

He nodded as they made their way through the cellblock. Jen easily ignored the threats and catcalls that followed her here. Rook frowned slightly, they didn’t even seem to notice him, or at least none of the venom lines words from the prisoners mouths were directed at him. Jen simply kept going until she reached the cell she was looking for. She stepped up to the cell door and frowned. Tapping the Omnitrix against the panel next to cell door, the door pulling back and vanishing. Looking around yielded several frankenstiened stuffed animals but no Animo. Jen tossed a five armed stuffed shark to Rook. 

“He’s a complete nutjob.” She looked around frowning. “He’s also not here.” She pointed out and Rook frowned. 

“That should not be possible. All the vents are covered with laser micromesh. There should be no way to escape.” Jen spotted something moving out of the corner of her eye and frowned looking down. A line of ants was marching across the floor. 

“If the vents are laser meshed then nothing should be able to get in. Then why are we having an ant problem?” Jen pondered aloud, she nodded as Rook began to spout facts about ants. She followed the line of ants to the wall where they seemed to vanish. Jen frowned and crouched down to get a closer look. Rook was just finishing spouting off how many species of ants there were on Earth when Jen stood, put her foot on the side of the small toilet that should have been set into the wall and shoved it out of the wall entirely. A tunnel, crudely carved, lay beyond. Jen nodded. 

“You coming?” She asked before crawling into the tunnel. Rook blinked and nodded following behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They followed the line of giant ants out of the catacombs under Bellwood. A cursory glance around told Jen she would have to ask Gwen about them later. There were a few magical sigils here, broken and dusty, clearly very old and currently the giant ants had a higher priority. Hopefully Gwen would know why there were catacombs under Bellwood. Not knowing about Undertown was one thing. The residents of the underground city had taken pains for the surface not to know about them. But a labyrinth under the city could be useful. The tunnel went from the set stones to rough earth abruptly, like the ants had dug their way through a wall in the labyrinth. They followed closely as they dared ducking behind a rise as soon as they reached the surface. 

“I do not understand where these giant ants are coming from.” Rook stated watching as more ants joined the ones they had followed out of the tunnel. Jen was looking around. She tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Probably from that skyscraper sized anthill.” Rook looked up from the puddle of goo he’d been scanning and saw that Jen was right there was a gigantic anthill not two hundred yards away. 

“How did anyone miss that being built?” He asked in an astonished whisper. 

“Ants build fast.” Jen said quickly scaling the ridge behind them that the tunnel had come out of. “We’re probably six or seven miles outside of town. Weird shit gets overlooked a lot in and around Bellwood. We should check it out though.” Rook held up a hand. 

“Hold on.” He said running his scanner back over the puddle of goop. Jen raised an eyebrow as he dipped a hand into the puddle and made a noise of disgust as he wiped his hand on her face. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 

“What the hell Rook!” 

“Pheromones. Without them the ants are likely to see us as intruders in the hill, we would be killed. Ants can take down an enemy ten times their own strength through their numbers alone.” He explained as he smeared the goo on himself as well. Jen shook her head but followed his lead. 

“You better be right though cause if you smeared me with goo for no reason we might have a problem.” She said playfully flicking some of the goo at him. He laughed quietly as he nodded and stood. They nodded to each other and headed off to the anthill. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finding out that the things that had been attacking her were actually one thing was a bit shocking. A blue doglike alien that could shapeshift into different aliens, while it wasn’t an unheard of power it was still unusual. Jen shook her head. They’d caught Animo, she’d unlocked another new alien, Crashhopper. But she had run across a problem. Normally over the past nearly two years she and Kevin would spar to test her new aliens and his new weaponry. But with him gone there wasn’t anyone who could keep pace with her so she was alone on the training deck running simulations. It wasn’t quite enough though. Knowing how they moved in real fight was different to knowing how her aliens simply moved. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Jen, currently Crashhopper, looked around.

“Oh hey Rook, didn’t know you’d still be awake.” She transformed back to herself, pulling out her phone and checking the time. It was nearing one in the morning. 

“I did not expect you to be here this late.” Jen shrugged. 

“It’s my parents wedding anniversary, thought I’d give them the house for a few days.” Rook nodded. 

“But that does not explain why you are here in the training hall. It is late, you should be sleeping.” Jen shrugged.

“Haven’t slept so well the past few nights.” She hadn’t been sleeping well since putting the Omnitrix back on nearly two years ago but that was beside the point. She’d been sleeping even less since Gwen and Kevin left. Rook frowned. 

“I can understand that but you should try to sleep, if you are tired during a battle it will put you and those around you in further danger.” Jen sighed nodding slightly. Rook seemed to think for a moment. “My mother suffers many sleepless nights as well, perhaps some Amber Ogia tea will assist you as it does her?” Jen shrugged. 

“Worth a try. Let me shower first though.” Rook nodded. 

“Are you staying with your grandfather while not at home? I could bring the tea there.” Jen shook her head. 

“I actually have my own bunk I just don’t use it often. Third level, the codes ten twenty five six three two. I would definitely be willing to try the tea if you’re offering.” Rook nodded. 

“And perhaps next time I can spar with you as well.” Jen grinned. 

“That would be nice, I have been needing a new sparring partner since Kevin and Gwen left.” Rook nodded. 

“I shall go fetch the tea.” Jen nodded and they separated. She took a quick shower and changed into the pair of pajamas that she kept here in case she was working overnight. She’d only slept here once before and she hadn’t gotten much sleep to be honest. Rook arrived about ten minutes later with a polite knock on her door. He was carrying a tea tray that looked to be made of red clay along with the teapot and the two cups. 

“That’s a nice tea set.” It really was, it looked to be handmade, simple but formed with love. Rook smiled. 

“My youngest sister Rook Shi made it for me as a gift to remember her by when I left Revonnah for the second time. She is quite skilled in the creation of housewares.” Jen nodded with a smile as Rook poured the amber tea. It was steaming and smelled wonderful tart but not too sour. 

“You haven’t told me much about your siblings, except that your younger brother is a troublemaker. You didn’t tell me his name though.” Rook nodded. 

“He does not have his name yet.” Jen raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rook nodded. “When a Revonnahgander is born they are called Young One, until the time when they reach maturity. This is marked when their bi'nthak falls off.” 

“What’s a bi’nthak?” 

“It is similar to a tail but unlike those on Earth cats it has some freedom of movement.” Jen nodded and sipped her tea. It was tart but sweet at the end. She did like it. “When it falls off there is a ceremony where the young Revonnahgander chooses their own name. The family name comes first, then the chosen name.” Jen nodded. 

“Can I ask why you chose Blonko?” Rook nodded sipping his own tea before answering. 

“It was the name of my mother’s father. He was always kind to me, indulged my explorations. Sat with me to watch the stars.” Jen nodded. 

“He sounds wonderful.” Rook nodded. 

“He was, he died before my first sister lost her bi’nthak.” Jen frowned slightly into her tea. 

“My mom’s dad died when I was really young too. I didn’t know him all that well but I remember he used to always be working on a new recipe. He practically lived in his kitchen.” Rook smiled slightly and they fell into a companionable silence as they drank their tea. As he poured their second cups Rook built up the courage to ask something he’d been wondering for a while now. 

“You never speak of your old team. But everyone else here speaks of them quite often, they say the three of you were practically inseparable. May I ask what happened?” Jen sighed taking another sip from her tea. 

“Nothing really happened. My cousin, Gwen, we’ve been fighting side by side since I got the Omnitrix. Since before we even figured out she has powers.” Jen smiled into her cup. “She used to get so jealous that I had powers and she didn’t.” She chuckled lightly and sighed. 

“Kevin was a different story. He, he definitely earned his spot on the team. He’s been through hell and back. A few times.” Rook nodded.

“I was at the academy when he attacked it, driven insane by too much energy.” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Rook nodded. 

“I was assisting in the evacuation of the younger classes. I did not actually see him, or you for that matter.” Jen nodded. 

“Like I said, he’s been through hell and back. And he’s in love with Gwen. Irretrievably in love with my cousin. But life goes on. They moved on with life.” She shrugged staring into her tea. Rook nodded. 

“It is odd to see life moving on without you. My sister, the one closest to my age, Rook Shar, she is nearly a foot taller than when I last saw her. She is far more rebellious than I remember. I think sometimes my father blames me for that.” Rook said glancing into his own tea. 

“Well behaved women seldom make history.” Rook looked up at Jen who shrugged. “Just a quote I heard somewhere. Something I like to think I live by, at least a little.” Rook laughed. 

“I would say you have succeeded in every part of that. You have made history and many of the stories about you claim you have been less than well behaved.” Jen burst out laughing and had to put down her cup so she didn’t spill her tea.


	10. Close Call

Rook’s tea worked wonders, Jen slept the night away without a single dream, which was good because she wasn’t looking forward to the next day. It was Tuesday, and Jen had never quite gotten the hang of Tuesdays. Especially now with school started up again. Most of her classes were simple online assignments that she knocked out in less than two hours but Tuesdays and Thursdays she had a single class that she had to actually show up for. History was never her best subject but when she got the call of a strange ship entering the atmosphere, anchoring just outside the school well she jumped out the window, transforming as she went. She was reasonably certain that her history teacher hadn’t believed the news when her ID had been plastered all over the world. At least if the look on her face was any indication. 

But the ship had appeared to be empty. But it wasn’t, Jen and Rook ran into both of the Vreedle Brothers apparently having been kicked out of the Plumber Academy after blowing it up. Argit was here too attempting to acquire a weapon of untold power. Then of course the people who hired Argit showed up the Emperor of the Incursion Empire. A simple struggle and the small box went tumbling through the air. Jen lunged slapping down the dial on the Omnitrix not really caring who she got as long as they were powerful. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook blinked as Jen changed. It wasn’t the same as usual. It was as if she was swallowed in a void of stars that reformed into a female form made of space itself. The hands wrapped around the weapon and the figure went deathly still. The surrounding villains were frozen with fear. Rook understood why. This was the transformation that was whispered about in stories. To date there were only a handful of beings in the universe that had seen an actual celestialsapien. Rook couldn’t help but wonder if they usually had green eyes like that or if, like many of her other transformations, it was a quirk that belonged only to Jen’s aliens. A soft breeze blew through the Mr. Smoothie parking lot and Rook marveled at how the celestialsapien’s hair moved. It seemed that with every movement a new star flickered into view. No one moved, no one dared. The whole universe seemed to hold still, staring at the frozen figure and the weapon held tight in starry hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen blinked around the now familiar starscape. She looked around and spotted Serena and Bellicus. Neither of them was looking at her. She frowned. 

“Uh hi?” Bellicus snorted. 

“Oh so you’re here again! Locked us away for long enough have you?” Jen frowned. 

“You know I had a good reason to do that!” 

“She is right about that Bellicus, we talked about it. It did hurt our feelings being locked away but we need to forgive her! We both know she does care.” Jen nodded. 

“I do. I just couldn’t trust myself not to use the powers for my own gain.” Bellicus snorted again. 

“I still say we should bring back that man who killed your boy and teach him a lesson.” Serena sighed. 

“That won’t help any Bellicus dear! What matter did you want to bring to us today sweet Jen?” Jen frowned slightly and nodded. 

“There’s a weapon. We’re currently holding it. If what I’ve heard is true then it could…” 

“The Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost, yes we know.” Bellicus griped. Jen blinked. 

“They are calling it the Annihilargh these days Bellicus dear.” Serena supplied. Bellicus rolled his eyes, a difficult task for an eyeless mask but somehow he managed anyway. “I don’t like the name change so much, its used for so much more than destruction after all. Well once upon a time anyway.”

“I like it! It could blow up the entire bloody lot.” Bellicus stated loudly.

“Yeah, we’re trying to avoid that!” Jen cut in. 

“I agree with Jen, Bellicus. I like this timeline the way it is. We should save it!” Jen raised a hand. 

“Seconded!” Bellicus huffed again, outvoted. 

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” 

“Break the Anielargh.” Jen suggested. 

“Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost dear.” Serena supplied patiently. 

“Yeah that. Break it so it can’t be used for destruction.” Serena smiled. 

“I second that.” Bellicus sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stillness couldn’t have lasted for more than a few minutes. Argit was starting to inch away from the crowd until Rook caught him by his arm, eyes still fixed on his partner. The Vreedles grew impatient first. 

“Seems that the most opportune thing to do here would be, as they say, to take the whole package.” Rhomboid said moving towards the statuesque figure. Rook took aim at the repo man but everyone went still again as a tripled voice echoed around them. 

“Motion passes!” There was a snap and then silence once more. The group blinked around at each other. Octagon Vreedle rubbed his head. 

“Um what happened Boid?” But it was the Emperor of the Incursions who answered. 

“We aren’t sticking around to find out.” He nodded to his guards and they all quickly disappeared onto his ship and left at high speeds. Rhomboid pushed his hat back slightly. 

“I think I’m inclined to agree with his royal amphibian-ness. I believe our business here is concluded Octagon.” They too fled as though for their lives. Another moment’s silence persisted then Alien X moved for the first time, floating over to the tether that held the ship that the weapon, the Annihilargh, had been on. The starry being laid a hand on the tether and it vanished into sparkling dust. The effect quickly spread to the rest of the ship and soon the whole hulking structure had vanished into stardust, blowing off in the wind. Only then did green lights flash again, Jen reappearing the Annihilargh safely in her hands. She blinked. 

“How long was it?” She asked but Rook was a bit in shock still. Argit answered. 

“About ten minutes I think Jenny. That was truly badass.” 

“Don’t call me Jenny Argit you know I don’t like it.” He nodded slightly trying to pull away from Rook. He snapped out of his amazement and slapped a pair of cuffs on Argit’s wrists. Jen smiled at Rook. 

“I told you Alien X was real. Now we need to get this thing to lockup.” She said nodding to the device in her hands. Rook nodded. 

“What did you do, there was a snap but nothing happened?” Jen shook her head. 

“Oh something happened alright. I broke it.” Rook frowned. Jen held up the device. “The Anielargh.” 

“Annihilargh.” Rook corrected as they loaded Argit into the back of the Proto-truck and set off for the base. Jen chuckled. 

“Yeah, that.”


	11. Heated

A few days passed and Jen sighed as she exited the school building that Thursday. She shook her head it was looking like the next week would be the hottest on record for august. She mounted her bike and set off. She arrived at Base before she meant to and headed off to the training hall. She was still going through some of her newer aliens, testing them out. Rook joined her this time though which was quite a bit more fun. She landed hard from a leap, transforming back to herself from Crashhopper, her phone beeped. 

“Time out!” She called out. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and nodded. “We’re making good time. I’m gonna grab a shower before patrol. I’ll meet you at the Proto-truck in ten minutes.” Rook nodded smiling slightly. 

“Very well. I will see you in ten minutes.” She nodded and left he stretched and heard someone at the door. He looked up to see one of the other young recruits. He was human or at least looked like it. He smiled at Rook. 

“You’re so lucky you ended up her partner.” Rook nodded. 

“Yes she is quite capable.” The man rolled his eyes. 

“Not what I meant.” Rook raised an eyebrow. The man shook his head slightly. “She’s hot dude, highly attractive? Very pretty.” Rook blinked. He hadn’t thought of her like that. She was a colleague but now that it was pointed out to him he could see what the other Plumber meant. By earth standards Jen would be considered very attractive. She was small which was good for women on Earth from what he’d seen from couples walking around Bellwood. For some reason human men preferred smaller women. She was well built, muscular and slim, with big innocent green eyes that could go steely and calculating at the drop of a hat. Rook was distracted from his pondering as the Plumber spoke again. 

“You know if she’s single? I tried asking Levin when they were still here, he gave me a black eye.” Rook’s frown deepened. 

“Why did he give you a black eye?” The Plumber looked a bit sheepish. 

“I might have suggested some things I’d like to do to her, maybe suggested he and her cousin should join in.” Rook glared at the Plumber. 

“I believe you deserved that black eye.” He said no more as he left the room. Jen was waiting for him at the Proto-truck. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re not usually late.” Rook nodded. 

“I had to make a report to Magister Tennyson.” Her eyebrow climbed a little higher. 

“Anything I should know about?” She asked as they climbed into the truck. He seemed to think for a moment. 

“There was a Plumber making suggestions that were… rather unsavory. He has apparently made them before and has not stopped. I believed that someone in authority should be informed.” Jen nodded and was about to comment when their scanner went off. A stolen fusion engine and a police chase running through downtown. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They ended up chasing the pink girl to a tunnel that lead down into Undertown. Jen was sweating by now. She bought a few bottles of water from the merchant they’d tracked the signal to. It wasn’t the fusion engine, just an old piece of space junk. She handed one of the bottles to Rook, drank half of hers and poured the rest out over her head. She ran her hands through her soaked hair and tossed the bottle into a nearby trashcan. 

“I think it’s hotter down here than it is up there.” Rook nodded. 

“By several degrees yes. Perhaps I can recalibrate the scanner.” Jen brushed wet hair out of her face, glancing up as she did. 

“Uh Rook, don’t bother!” She pointed up at the pipes that made up the roof of Undertown. There was the thief running along the pipes. They took off in pursuit. Rook grabbed Jen around the waist and used the Proto-tool as a grappling hook lifting them both onto the pipe in pursuit of their quarry. They cornered her at the end of the pipe. She turned to them grinning as her hood fell. 

“You turned human.” Jen nodded. 

“Yes I do that.” The thief smirked slightly. 

“Gotta say I like this transformation better.” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“Not a transformation, this is just what I look like. Now give us the fusion engine.” 

“What if I told you I couldn’t.” Jen shook her head. 

“Not a matter of can’t at this point, two of us one of you.” 

“I’m sorry you won’t just trust me on this.” 

“I don’t even know you, trust is earned.” The girl nodded. 

“I hope I get that chance someday. But for now.” She leapt off the pipe extending and bending like rubber and racing along another pipe. Jen took off after her transforming as she went into Eatle. Rook took aim at the pipes ahead of the girl. They only recovered the engine for a moment before the girl was joined by more of her species, all of whom were wearing parkas and gloves despite the blistering heat. But when the leader of the Kraaho, Seebik, demanded that his warriors kill both Jen and Rook the girl, Ester spoke back up. 

“Seebik that’s Jen Tennyson, you can’t!”

“Back to the hot spot, now!” She frowned and turned away, disappearing down the tunnel as the warriors surrounded them. 

“Anytime you wish to intervene Jen.” Rook said aiming the Proto-tool. 

“Give me a minute.” The Omnitrix had gone yellow, had gone into scanning mode. She didn’t have a Kraaho sample and the Omnitrix didn’t like that. She spun the dial twice left then once right. A bright yellow light spilled out over one of the Kraaho in front of them then went green. She grinned and slapped down the dial. Green lights flashed. The Kraaho blinked. Instead of the human girl who had been in front of them there was a female Kraaho dressed in green with bright green eyes. She grabbed Rook around the middle and stretched out of the circle of warriors. That was when the water flooded in. Ester was standing atop an outflow pipe hands still on the wheel that opened it. 

“I can’t let you do this Seebik.” Jen leapt out of the way of the water still holding Rook as the water steamed where it came into contact with the Kraaho. Ester leapt over to them and grabbed Jen’s hand. “Come on!” They took off at a run, Ester holding Jen’s hand, Jen holding Rook’s.


	12. Interrogation

It took Rook a moment to realize that Jen, in her Kraaho form was shivering. Ester pulled up short of hopping up out of a manhole, she turned to Jen who had pulled her hands back and was rubbing her arms. 

“When did it get so cold!” She asked blowing into her hands, her breath a visible cloud. 

“Now you know why the Kraaho need the fusion engine.” Ester pointed out as Jen slapped a shivering hand to the Omnitrix symbol on her belt. She shuddered a bit more before she began to warm back up. Ester nodded and pushed up the manhole. “They can’t follow us out here, too cold.” Jen nodded slightly and frowned. 

“How come you’re ok?” Ester smiled stretching. 

“I’m only half Kraaho, to me it’s just a bit nippy out.” Jen nodded slightly. Rook frowned but before he could say anything they were called to by a group of Kineceleran children. They all seemed to know Ester on sight and were excited to see her, quickly dragging her out for their street hockey game. Rook caught Jen by the wrist. 

“We were chasing a thief, there she is.” Jen nodded. 

“And she no longer has what she stole, and we don’t know where they took it. Besides she saved our lives. Give me some time, we’ll get it worked out.” Rook frowned slightly but nodded. She knew more about this area than he did after all, between her and her cousin they’d turned one of their more formidable enemies into their friend. He’d read all about Kevin Levin in Jen’s file and wondered if this would be a similar situation. After all Kevin had an attraction to Gwen and Ester as clearly attracted to Jen. Rook frowned leaning against a tree as Ester pulled Jen into the game. He wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen knew there could be no more stalling for answers when the lava began to flow from the ground. Rook was right this was the Kraaho. She managed to stop the flow on the street they were on, unlocking Arctiguana for the first time. She’d seen her future self use this transformation when she and Gwen had traveled into the future when they were kids but she’d never used it herself. She hopped off the car she’d been using onto the now cooled lava rock. 

“We need to put an end to this now.” Rook nodded, pointing towards downtown Bellwood. 

“The lava is still coming, what happens when it flows down into Undertown?” A few of the Kineceleran children began to cry. Jen shot Rook a reproachful look. 

“I’m not gonna let that happen. Ester I need your help. They took the fusion engine to do this.” Ester shook her head panic in her eyes. 

“They just wanted to make it warm down there.” Jen nodded. 

“In that place they told you to go, the hot spot. I need you to take us there.” 

“You’re asking me to betray my people.” Jen shook her head. 

“No, I’m not asking.” She gave a pointed glance to the lava that still flowed. Ester looked over it and deflated, almost literally before nodding. 

“I’ll lead you.” 

She kept to her word too leading them to the hot spot. It was actually quite nice, if very warm, with pools of lava. A few caverns away the upsurge of lava had caused a few natural pools to turn to hot springs. Jen held a hand over her mouth as Rook caused his distraction, one of these days she’d have to ask him where he learned to play tag. She transformed into NRG, one of her only transformations capable of handling the fusion engine directly. That was made even easier when the Kraaho spotted her and tried to stop her by ripping open the containment suit that held NRG in a form that made it safe for others to be around her. She spun through the air a free energy being, easily melting through the machine holding the engine. She took it out, it was warm in her hands. It wasn’t like she could do anything else so she swallowed it hole and used the energy she gained to destroy the machine pumping the lava. With Ester placed in charge of the Kraaho Jen took Rook back to the surface so he could cool back down. She chuckled slightly as he chugged the pitcher of lemonade. She handed the girl at the stand a twenty. 

“You doing ok Rook?” He nodded as he finished off the lemonade. “You shouldn’t chug it. You’re probably dehydrated. All that fur I should have thought of it. Sorry.” He shook his head. 

“I was aware going in that I might be a hinderance in conditions like that. I should have made you more aware.” Jen shook her head. 

“It’s ok Rook, we both made it out. I’ll have a lot of paperwork over what happened to the fusion engine but Ester should be able to keep her people in line. Today’s a win, peace which is always the goal.” Rook nodded. 

“Was that your original goal when you faced the Highbreed?” Jen sighed slightly as they made their way towards town, they’d left the Proto-truck downtown. It would be a long walk. 

“That was a complicated situation. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do for a while. Then I met Reiny.” As they walked Jen told him the story that she hadn’t even told Gwen and Kevin. Rook was easy to talk to. 

“It ended up working out for everyone. Now I’m his son’s godmother. Got a call from him a few weeks ago, before we met, he and his mate are having another one, they’re hoping for a girl this time.” Rook smiled a nice breeze had kicked up and cooled things off quite a bit as they walked. By the time they made it downtown clouds had rolled in and it was starting to rain. Jen didn’t have either of her jackets on her, she’d been switching between her signature green to a sage green hoodie with a black number ten on the upper right chest. But given how warm the day had started she had neither with her, they were already mostly soaked when he remembered the small umbrella in one of the compartments of his armor. He pulled it out and unfurled it from its tiny state. It easily covered the two of them. She grinned at him. 

“Thanks!” He nodded and they continued on their way to the Proto-truck.


	13. The Plan

Jen laughed lightly as she flopped down on the floor of the training hall. Rook was a few feet away sitting on the ground. He chuckled lightly glancing around. 

“I believe that the cleaning staff is beginning to resent us.” Jen laughed louder looking around the wrecked room. They had been training again, with a few of her newer forms. She was hesitant to use her Kraaho form outside the hot spot since it was so cold for her but she’d tried out a few forms she hadn’t had the chance to try out since she’d gotten them. She had gained quite a few forms when she and the Plumbers had discovered an illegal alien prison under Area 51, she’d only had time to try one so far so while she and Rook were training she decided to try a few out. She really liked one she was calling Shiera, a humanoid but with large grey wings attached to her arms and talon like feet. She looked a lot like harpies in old stories. Jen had debated the name for a while. She shook her head. 

“Nah, I’ve made worse messes.” She said as one of the walls that had been teetering finally crashed to the ground. Rook snorted out a laugh. 

“I completely believe that.” She nodded as he stood and shook his head slightly. 

“I am going to get some drinks.” Jen nodded shooting him a thumbs up as he walked to the door. 

“I’ll be right here.” He shook his head slightly as he left. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she slipped it out not bothering to sit up as she checked the caller id and grinned. “Gwen!” She called as she answered the call. 

“Hey Jen! How’s life?” Jen shrugged, still laying on the floor. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Getting attacked practically everyday by a shapeshifting dog thing. Not a whole lot happening.” There was silence over the line for a moment. 

“You got that handled?” Jen nodded. 

“Rook and I are working on a plan yeah. Speaking of did you and Kev know I was getting a new partner?” Gwen cleared her throat.

“Maybe.” 

“You could have told me. I know I’m good on the fly but a plan helps.” Gwen sighed.

“We didn’t think you’d take it well. You seem to be taking it pretty well though. How is he I only read his file, never actually met him.” Jen sat up. 

“He’s pretty cool, a bit odd but hey when has that ever stopped us.” Gwen laughed. “He’s also really tall!” Gwen laughed. 

“Couldn’t be you’re a little shorter than average?” Jen shook her head at her phone. 

“No! Anyway how are classes College girl?” 

“They’re alright, not a lot of excitement, just homework.” Jen laughed. 

“I told you that you’d miss it.” Gwen laughed. 

“Yeah well I wanted to check up on you between classes. I have to run. Stay in touch doofus.” 

“You too dweeb.” Jen hung up the phone and pulled herself to her feet as Rook reentered the room holding a few water bottles. 

“Is everything alright?” Jen nodded pulling off the cap and chugging half the water bottle in one go. 

“Yeah I had a thought though, we need a break. Have you ever played video games?” Rook shook his head. Jen grinned. “There’s a new one coming out that I wanna test out feel like coming with?” Rook nodded. 

“It sounds like an interesting experience.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wildmutt tore at the beast that was attacking them wrestling with it when a high pitched whistle cut through the air. It was like taking a knife to both the ear and the eye. Wildmutt saw with every sense but sight, but mostly relied on hearing and smell. She rolled away from the attacking thing howling in pain, paws going to her ears to try and block the sound. She barely noticed when she transformed back to herself, her ears still ringing. The thing would have taken a chunk out of her if Rook hadn’t fired a few shots at it sending it running. He pulled her to her feet. 

“Are you alright?” Jen rubbed her ears. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t just hear that!” Rook blinked. 

“Ok, I will not. What is it that I heard though?” Jen laughed lightly still rubbing her ears. They both turned as the beast roared and lunged at them again, Rook fired twice. He hit it once and it turned to run. He fired again and missed as the beast vanished in a cloud of foul smelling mist. “I am sorry, that almost never happens.” Jen shook her head. 

“What missing a shot? It happens Rook, it’s ok.” She patted him on the shoulder. He frowned.

“What are you doing?” 

“It’s a human thing, like, there there it’s ok. It’s supposed to make you feel better.” Rook frowned. 

“Why would that that make anyone feel better?” Jen shook her head slightly as they headed to the Proto-truck. 

“I didn’t make it up, humans are very tactile beings. Comfort for us is best done through physical contact. Well for most people some people just don’t like being touched.” She shrugged as she buckled her seatbelt. “Head to base I have a thought to run by Grandpa Max.” Rook nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After wrangling the creature Grandpa Max was cooking for lunch the three of them sat down at the table. Max and Rook had bowls of the soup but Jen had claimed to not be hungry. 

“Ok so I have an idea. This thing that’s been coming after me, there’s clearly some kind of intelligence behind it.” Rook nodded at her words. 

“When you turned into a Lepidopterran the creature immediately transformed into a Buglizard, their natural predator. It took her turning into a Vulpimancer to turn the tide of the battle.” Jen nodded. 

“Which is when I heard the whistle. Someone’s controlling that thing, and we need to find out who it is.” Rook and Max nodded. 

“You sound like you have a plan.” Jen nodded. 

“Yeah but neither of you are gonna like it.” She sighed slightly. “We need bait to pull this guy out of hiding. And there’s only one thing it’s been going after so far. Me.” Max frowned. 

“Jen. Are you suggesting what I think you’re thinking?” She nodded. 

“But we’ll have to stage it right.” Rook frowned. 

“I do not know that I am comfortable with using a Plumber agent as bait.” Jen grinned slightly. 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not a Plumber then.” Rook frowned. “Hear me out. I’ve done things like this before, with less planning behind it.” Max frowned. 

“You’ve never done this before.” 

“Ok no but I have a plan.”


	14. Without A Hitch

The plan was straightforward. Stage a tiff, very verbal and very hostile, in Undertown between herself and Rook. It would result in him taking the Proto-truck and leaving, stranding Jen in Undertown with only her hoverboard, a gift from Albrasix before he’d left the planet. They hoped this would lure the being behind the attack hound out, and they were right. Jen was starting to wish the plan hadn’t worked quite so well though as she skittered up a pipe, in a new transformation. It was a small bug barely taller than Greymatter, that could spit explosive balls of sticky goo. It could also roll around on them which would have been fun if she wasn’t in a fight for her life. Or rather at the moment running from one. This guy was an excellent shot, she was only just fast enough to dodge his blasts as she shoved her way out of a grate onto the street above. Of course her escape didn’t last long as the transforming dog turned into the sand worm and ripped up the street before turning back to the blue dog. 

“Surrendering already? I haven’t even gotten started!” Jen quipped as she skittered backwards. The hunter Khyber laughed. 

“Witty to the last, I admire that.” Jen spat two more of the explosive globs at him and he batted them back at her right before they exploded. She cried out in pain as she went flying into a streetlight. It bent with the force she hit it with and she grunted as she fell, transforming back to herself as she hit the pavement. Her world spun as she tried to push herself back up. There was a warm wet feeling on the back of her head and she couldn’t focus right. 

“No!” This hadn’t been part of the plan. She distantly heard Khyber laughing as her world narrowed to a sliver of light then went out entirely. 

Khyber smiled as he flipped the prone hero onto her back with his foot. She was out cold, his dog nosed at the back of her head, licking at the blood there.

“Stand down old friend. You’ll have your reward. But we need her whole, for now.” He picked up the prone hero, tucking her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. His dog came to heel at his side and he tapped a built in panel on his armor. The three of them vanished. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook had stated multiple times that he didn’t like this plan. It was reckless, it wasn’t thoroughly thought out. There was a high chance of something going wrong. But then again that could describe his partner pretty succinctly. She was reckless, leaping into fights without a thought for herself, only for those who would be harmed if she didn’t act. She didn’t tend to think things through, preferring to as she put it ‘work things out on the fly’. And of course Rook had heard the arguments that she wielded too much power, that it was inevitable for her to turn to a darker way of thinking, that something would go wrong. He sighed as he watched his screen in the Proto-truck. He was a few miles from Undertown. Sitting still while his partner could well be in mortal peril made him twitchy. 

Then her tracking signal vanished and his heart dropped. They’d faked destroying her usual com unit, he’d run over a green and black can that contained what she called an energy drink originally. He still didn’t understand the nutritional benefit of it but it had aided in their ruse so he let it slide. But in reality he was tracking it where it was safely tucked in the pocket of her sweater. He also had the tracking for the Omnitrix queued up and ready in case something went wrong, as it appeared to have. But then the map shifted and the little green dot that was his partner reappeared. He let out a breath, the Big Bad, as Jen liked to call them, was using teleporter tech. He had the coordinates in minutes and set off to the place his partner was being held. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen came too in a rush and blinked hard. Her head was pounding, partially due to the crack to the skull she’d taken and partially due to the fact that all the blood had rushed to her head. She figured out why that was rather quickly. She was hanging upside down in a room she’d never seen before. It was carefully decorated like a hunting lodge. Except the trophies here were quite familiar. There was a Vulpimancer pelt on the floor in front of her, by the size she’d guess it was an adolescent. Across from where she hung was a skeleton that could only be from an Appoplexian. Next to that was the shell from Galapagus’ race she’d never learned the name. It made bile rise in her throat. She knew that Galapagus’ race was peaceful to a fault with a rare exception here and there. He hadn’t even known what lying was when he’d been taken by Aggregor. Not to mention the fact that all these beings were recognized as sentient by the known universe. It made her sick. Sitting in a high backed armchair was the hunter himself his dog at his feet chewing on a bone. He was sharpening a blade. Silence reined. Jen cleared her throat.

“So this is usually where the bad guy lays out his whole take over the world plan. And I’m sure you’re just dying to tell me all about it.” Khyber shook his head. 

“Not really. I have no interest in your little world. Besides the hunting trophies spell out my intentions rather nicely I feel. I am the ultimate predator. You are the ultimate prey.” Jen bristled. 

“I’m not prey!” Khyber laughed. 

“Everything is prey to me. But you, you are a prize unlike these ones. More rare, and to some parties worth more. I have been watching you for a long time.” Jen raised an eyebrow. 

“You or the mutt, I mean it’s clearly the brains of the operation.” Khyber stood his knife glinting in the light. 

“He is not a mutt! He’s a well trained Anubian Baskar.” Jen scoffed. 

“Yeah wearing a knockoff Omnitrix.” 

“Courtesy of an old friend of yours. Malware.” The room went cold. Jen could still feel the pounding in her head but the heat she’d felt from the adrenaline had vanished as if she’d been dunked in a cold lake. It had been years since she’d heard that name aloud. It had become a taboo word in the Tennyson household after what had happened. Gwen and Grandpa Max had told her mother and father after they had found out about the Omnitrix, it had vanished from use there too. She barely heard the next few words out of Khyber’s mouth. 

“I don’t know how but he managed to obtain flawed and incomplete specs for your Omnitrix. He and another associate used it to make the Nemetrix.” Jen let him talk, taking in what he was saying about Malware and a Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos had created and tested the Nemetrix. They’d used an old enemy of hers to test it. One of Grandpa Max’s old Plumber partners, Phil. He’d attacked them once when she was eleven, turning into one of the beasts that now resided inside the Nemetrix. She shook her head.

“That attack when I was eleven, that was you. You did that to Phil.” Khyber nodded.

“We did that. But it turns out that a higher functioning being such as a Phil cannot handle the Nemetrix and the feral DNA within. Only a feral being can handle the Nemetrix.” She nodded slightly. 

“He’d have to be feral to be loyal to you. I mean you make him do all the work and you take all the credit.” Khyber flicked his knife at her and she would admit she flinched. But the knife tore only through the fabric of her sweater tearing out the number ten from the upper chest. Khyber caught it and smiled at it. 

“Once they remove the Omnitrix from you I will take your Omnitrix arm as a trophy. I think I’ll put it here on my Geochelone Aerio shelf.” He smiled placing the torn piece of her hoodie on the shelf. “My greatest trophy.” He smiled. Jen raised an eyebrow.

“So you claim to be the greatest hunter in the universe, how come it took you so long to capture me then? It took Vilgax like five minutes the first time. I’ve beaten beings that would make you run with fear, why should you be any different.” 

“Experience.” He stated but then, as he continued to talk he turned around. That was what she was waiting for. He’d tied her hands, smart, but not smart enough. If he was as good at this as he claimed, first of all he wouldn’t have used regular rope. Secondly he’d have tied her arms to her sides instead of together. The way he’d done it she had an easy time of stretching out and snagging the chord on the knife he held behind him, freeing her hands to spin the dial on the Omnitrix. If Malware was involved she didn’t have time to wait for Rook.

“Here’s an experience for you!” She said as she slapped down the dial on the Omnitrix.


	15. Near Miss

Rook traced the signal out to the outskirts of Bellwood, flying the Proto-truck as close as he dared before landing and trekking the rest of the way on foot. He was amazed how diverse the landmass of California was. One mile could be desert the next was forested coastline. But he’d have time to think about that later, after he was sure his partner was still alive. Sneaking aboard the hidden ship was easier than it should have been but he was glad it hadn’t taken more time. If it had he might have been too late. 

“My associates will just have to take you in pieces. This wont hurt, for long.” The hunter was holding her by the Omnitrix arm and she was dangling limply as if unable to use her limbs. Her fingers were the only thing that twitched. Rook moved at lightning speed, slamming the Proto-tool into Khyber and setting off the taser function. The hunter convulsed releasing Jen who barely managed to catch herself. She groaned and flipped onto her back. 

“About time! I had him telling me his whole life story waiting for you to show!” Rook shrugged as he cuffed the hunter. 

“I am sorry tracking a teleported signal takes time.” Khyber stirred and shook his head. 

“That’s not possible. This ship is completely untraceable! A good hunter always hides his tracks!” Jen grinned at Khyber as she reached into the pocket of her hoodie, pulling out her communicator. 

“I think we did a good job covering ours.” She grinned at Rook. Khyber shook his head.

“But your fight in Undertown. I saw you destroy…” 

“A beverage can?” Rook offered as he helped Jen to her feet and she rubbed her neck. “Are you well?” She waved him off. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” Rook nodded. 

“If you are sure.” She nodded and Khyber opened his mouth to speak.

“Zip it skull face.” He scowled at her. 

“That is no way to address the greatest hunter in the galaxy!” Jen scoffed. 

“You’re not even the greatest hunter in this room! You can’t recognize a trap when you see one.” Khyber smiled. 

“Apparently neither can you.” Neither Rook nor Jen heard anything but both saw the gills on Khyber’s neck flex and suddenly the dog they’d both forgotten about transformed and attacked pinning Jen to the wall. Both of her hands were still free. 

“Be careful! Crabdozer is the natural predator of Pyronites!” Jen nodded. 

“You’ve been doing research.” Rook nodded as Jen slapped down the dial on the Omnitrix, only for the magma and lava rock to spread over her skin as she transformed into the one thing she didn’t want to be right now. She looked down at the Omnitrix as Rook lunged and Khyber kicked a trap into his path. “Who’s side are you on?” She asked the device currently attached to her chest before the monster before her swallowed her whole. Khyber cut the cuffs around his wrists as Rook fought with the trap. 

“The Omnitrix please.” The Crabdozer spit Jen out. She shuddered as the monster’s spit dripped off of her. 

“That thing is even nastier on the inside.” She slapped down the Omnitrix again, this time getting Armadrillo. That let her throw the Crabdozer away and free Rook from the trap. “You take the hunter, I’ll take the dog. He’s got some kind of whistle to control it.” Rook nodded and the two of them split up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fight didn’t go all that well. Not until it ended with Grey Matter vs Humungousaur’s natural predator. Jen used the Hephaestan neuro grip the Khyber had used on her to take down the beast and transformed again into Big Chill to get back into the ship and freeze Khyber solid before he could keep beating on Rook. She froze the amber he was trapped in and broke it away pulling him to his feet. Rook shook his head. 

“That was quite close to failure.” Jen snorted, still Big Chill. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” She froze the wall and Rook blasted their way out of the crashing ship. They were midair when the Omnitrix flashed red and Jen transformed back to herself. 

“Well that’s a problem.” They both cried out as they fell but they were caught by a Plumber ship flown by Max Tennyson who waved at them as he carefully guided the ship to a level landing. Rook glanced at Jen. 

“Is this still something I have not seen.” Jen laughed. 

“Rook I’ve literally died and come back, this was actually pretty close to going to the plan.” He shook his head at her as the ship landed and Max came out. An explosion over the horizon told them that Khyber’s ship had crashed. Max shook his head. 

“Are you two alright?” Rook helped Jen off the ship and frowned as he realized that she was shaking. She nodded though and smiled at her grandfather taking her hand back from Rook. 

“I’m ok.” Rook nodded. 

“I am also unharmed.” Max nodded and ushered them both into the ship. 

“We’re sending out teams into the wreckage you two need medical and then rest. I didn’t like this plan from the start I want to make sure you both made it out of it without any new scars.” They nodded and both were ushered into the small med bay in the ship. Jen went silent after that. Rook would admit that he was concerned about her, she seemed fine but he could see her shaking. The moment she had the all clear to leave medical she vanished to her quarters and didn’t reappear. 

A few hours later Rook knocked on her door, his tea tray in one hand. He was hoping they could talk again as they had. She’d thanked him for it after and told him the tea had helped her sleep. He was hoping it would help again. But it wasn’t Jen who answered the door. It was Max Tennyson. 

“Oh hello Rook. Were you looking for Jen?” Rook nodded. 

“I was, I believe that the events of today may have shaken her more than she has told anyone.” Max nodded smiling slightly. 

“You’re perceptive. Come in, she’s asleep.” Rook nodded following Max into the room. He set down the tea tray on the small kitchen counter. Max sighed. “It was sweet of you to bring tea.” Rook nodded. 

“She says it helped her sleep before.” Max nodded. 

“Yeah she doesn’t sleep much. She has a lot of enemies and there might be one that we thought was gone coming back.” Max shook his head again. “Hopefully not but from what she told me Khyber said, we’re all on alert. You should be too.” Rook nodded.


	16. Broken

Two days passed and Rook couldn’t help but notice that Jen was still highly on edge. She was pushing herself harder and harder in training and he was starting to get worried about her. When he finally brought it up to her she sighed. 

“I’ll be ok. I just need to be better.” Rook frowned again. “Come on let’s go another round.” Rook shook his head at her. 

“I believe it would be best if we both took a break.” Jen rolled her eyes standing up. 

“You sound like Gwen.” 

“If what I have heard about your cousin is true then that means I am making sense.” Jen laughed, snorting into her hand as she tried to stifle it. Rook smiled slightly as they headed to the mess hall. Jen began to look a bit more like herself after a large meal and a few cups of water. She was laughing at an old story Rook was telling about when his youngest sibling, Young One, had ‘borrowed’ his data pad and managed to somehow get ahold of a weapon code. 

“I think I would like your little brother.” Rook smiled widely. 

“I believe the two of you would get along quite well, if not get into many troublesome situations together.” Jen laughed again. Then the alarms started going off. They raced up to the main floor of the Base and found large burrowing mechanical worms crashing to the floor. Jen had to dive away from Rook as one of the worms blasted out at her. Several Plumbers were firing on the machines. Rook fired stepping deftly out of the way of falling debris. He lost sight of Jen behind the elevator for a moment and sprinted around it as he heard a familiar voice cry out. 

She was dangling above the ground in the claws of a Cerebrocrustacean. It appeared to be doing something to the Omnitrix. Rook fired sending the large purple crab-like being spinning Jen falling from his grip. She made no move to catch herself though so Rook dove forward, fixing the Proto-tool back to his shoulder as he caught his partner. It was then that she started screaming and the green lightning crackled. 

Rook wasn’t sure what happened. One moment he was his usual self, standing six foot six, tall and lithe like the catlike beings his species had evolved from. Then there was a wave of sensation. It wasn’t strictly unpleasant. But it was unlike anything he’d ever felt, as if he was being remolded by a careful gentle hand. The next thing he knew he was standing barely two feet off the ground. The Proto-Tool fell from his much smaller shoulder. He shook his head. He felt nothing like himself. 

“This is unsettling.” He stated before he took in his surroundings. It was odd seeing the world at this angle. But what he saw made it worse. Jen was curled up on the ground in front of him jerking as if she was having a seizure. The Cerebrocrustacean had made himself scares. There was still lightning sparking from the Omnitrix. Then it flashed red and let out a long high pitched beep and Jen stopped moving. Rook stared as lines of red code spread across her skin and the glowing color flooded his partner’s eyes. She was so still she didn’t appear to be breathing. Before he could do anything Max appeared at his side. 

“Stand back Plumber.” He didn’t recognize him. A blonde joined the old man after a moment as the rest of the agents took care of the bugs. “What’s happening here Cooper?” Max asked. Rook spoke up. 

“The Cerebrocrustacean took something out of the Omnitrix.” Max looked at him and frowned. 

“You’re sure Agent?” 

“It is me Rook! And yes I am sure.” Max blinked over to Cooper. 

“That’s a problem.” Cooper nodded as he held out a hand, his eyes glowing blue as some of the tech peeled itself off the floor and formed under Jen into a floating gurney. 

“I’ll get her to medical.” He raced away with the gurney at his side. Rook looked up at Max. 

“Will she be alright?” Max’s frown was larger than Rook had ever seen on the man, he seemed to have aged days in mere moments. 

“I hope so.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cooper swore under his breath. He was trying desperately to get ahold of Azmuth, only the First Thinker would know what to do to help Jen. He was afraid to even touch her and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. The whole base was on lockdown, apparently Rook wasn’t the only one who’d been effected by the malfunctioning Omnitrix. Psyphon and a few of his gang members had been transformed with some of her more powerful aliens and were threatening to send the entirety of Bellwood into the Null Void. He heard a soft thump and turned to the gurney he’d brought to medical. Jen had been laying on it, unmoving with the Omnitrix red, code lines spreading across her skin. He had a guess why that was happening. 

Her life was linked to the Omnitrix, missing a part of the Watch would be like ripping out a vital organ. The Omnitrix had the capability to place Jen into a sort of stasis mode to protect her, he’d seen it before. But never like this. But turning to find the source of the noise Cooper frowned. Jen was back on her feet and the coding had changed color, it was now pulsing a bright yellow. 

“Jen?” He asked and she didn’t respond though she turned his was. Her eyes were flooded yellow and he wasn’t entirely sure she was in charge right now as she tilted her head at him. She stepped up to him then around him to the closed metal door. She regarded it for a moment before lifting a hand. The metal crumpled as if shoved aside by a great force. Cooper blinked. He’d only seen her do things like that as Lodestar. He scrambled to follow her as she stalked silently out of the medical wing and to the large crater that had been left behind by the currently spliced inmates in the first escape attempt. She paused there and then jumped down the hole. Cooper swore pulling out his badge then remembering all internal communication was down. So he raced off to the main console room to inform Max that his Granddaughter was on the loose. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook wasn’t sure how he knew what to do. It seemed that he just understood how his new form worked if he didn’t think about it too hard. He would have to ask Jen about this later, assuming she was alright, he hadn’t heard anything about her since Cooper had run off with her nearly ten minutes ago. A team of the smaller Plumbers had assembled to head down the air ducts and shut off the power core to disable the Null Void projector. It went swimmingly until Psyphon and his lackeys showed up. This had been part of their plan, in disabling the power core they had disabled the secondary shield that prevented the exit of non-authorized beings from the base, specifically designed to prevent a prison break. 

What none of them expected was for Jen to appear from the hole Psyphon had melted in the wall. But she still didn’t seem to be herself, her eyes a solid yellow with lines of circuitry like tattoos on her skin. She said nothing as Psyphon called out a challenge to her. Even he looked confused but the being that was now Humungousaur seemed to have gotten quite a bit overconfident. It swung at her. For an instant Rook was terrified as she did nothing to get out of the way of a punch that could snap a human in half. Then the giant fist stopped. He blinked she had stopped his punch with one hand. Yellow lights filled the room and in an instant the mutated alien was no longer mutated instead laying on the floor unconscious back to his normal chicken like self. Everyone in the room stopped. The thing that was now fused with Shocksquach was next to move shooting lightning at Jen. Rook blinked and she was gone only to appear behind the being, laying a hand on it too. Another flash of yellow light and it too was back to normal falling to the ground. 

The Acrosian-Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid tried to run, but she made it barely a few feet before Jen caught up to her and she too was back to herself laid out on the floor. Psyphon looked beyond scared at that point but Jen did not turn to him next. Instead the yellow eyed teen turned to Rook who was closer to her. He blinked and she was in front of him, her head tilted to the side as if she was curious about her surroundings. Then she laid a hand on him too. 

It didn’t hurt, it went to quickly to really feel anything. One moment he was looking into the once familiar eyes of his partner the next he was blinking up at the ceiling. Apparently not much time had passed at all since Psyphon was begging her to leave him alone. But she didn’t listen dodging the fire she threw at him. Rook pulled himself to his feet glancing down at himself as Jen took Heatblast back from the villain. He was back to normal. Several other Plumbers had appeared and were securing the villains all of whom were starting to come around. Jen fell to her knees, eyes still flooded yellow. She was shaking. Rook made to reach out, to steady her if nothing else but a voice echoed from behind him. 

“Do not touch her or we may be back to square one.” The Plumbers were quick to rush the would be escapies out of the room as Rook looked around for the source of the voice. He found a Galvan and a blonde human standing nearby. She was carrying him and rushed up to Jen setting him down carefully. He took his own advice and didn’t touch her but let out a sharp tut as he examined the Omnitrix from a distance. 

“Butchers. Eunice pick her up please.” The blonde nodded and reached out picking up the still brunette. Green lightning crackled but nothing happened. The Galvan nodded and pressed a device on his wrist, the three of them vanished in the light of a teleporter as Max entered the room. He sighed in relief. Rook frowned. 

“Should we not go after them?” Max shook his head. 

“No that was Azmuth, if anyone can fix this he can.” Rook nodded and glanced at the spot where his partner had vanished.


	17. Pulling Back Together

Rook sat alone in the mess hall staring into his tea. Someone sat across from him and he looked up into the spiked face of Pierce Wheels. He smiled slightly. 

“I heard what happened, thought you might want someone to talk to.” Rook took a sip of his tea. 

“You have been a member of her team for a very long time correct?” Pierce nodded. 

“Yeah, well Max’s team but we’ve worked together, I was there when she beat Vilgax, time before last.” Rook glanced around, they were alone, most everyone was exhausted from beefing up the security from the break in and near break out earlier that day. He was silent for another moment so Pierce spoke up again. “Is this about what damage to the Omnitrix does to her?” Rook blinked at him. 

“Yes. I am worried about her.” Pierce nodded pulling a small pill container out of his pocket and swallowing a few. 

“No I get that. Last time I saw something like that was when she destroyed the original Omnitrix. It nearly killed her. Taking it off nearly killed her. It never goes well when something happens to the Omnitrix. Gwen and Kevin could tell you about the time that a few transformations escaped.” Rook raised an eyebrow. 

“So this has happened before.” Pierce shrugged. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t there for it but Ethan told me about it after.” 

“Ethan?” Pierce flinched slightly. 

“Has she told you, about her fiancé?” Rook nodded. 

“She did not say his name but she did tell me he had passed on yes.” Pierce nodded. 

“Story for another time really but he was a great guy. Several of her transformations escaped before but they didn’t fuse with beings like they did today but it was still really hard on her.” Rook nodded. Pierce shrugged. “Could have been worse though. I mean there are thousands of transformations in the Omnitrix. We’re lucky only a few escaped.” Rook nodded as Pierce was called away by another Plumber agent. The Revonnahgander frowned as Pierces words fully penetrated his mind. 

“Thousands. One among thousands.” He whispered it to himself. Words he’d first heard in a steam filled cave on his home world. He shook his head. There was no way but he couldn’t help the feeling of worry that still gnawed at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen sat up gasping for air. It took a moment for her surroundings to clear. When they did she sighed in relief. She was in Azmuth’s lab, one of them anyway. She’d guess on Galvan since she didn’t feel Primus like she usually did when on that planet. She was in the Genesis Cradle again which made sense, the last thing she remembered was the purple Cerebrocrustacean yanking part of the dial of the Omnitrix apart. She glanced down at her wrist. The Omnitrix rested there still, like it always did, and it was whole or at least felt that way. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” Jen blinked. The voice was female and slightly familiar. Jen looked around and found a female Chimera Sui Generis at one of the desks. 

“Myaxx?” The female stood and nodded.

“I’m honored you remember me, it has been years since we saw one another after all. How are you feeling?” Jen shook her head running her hands through her hair. 

“Uh better I guess. I don’t remember what happened.” Myaxx nodded. 

“Azmuth said that might be the case. He and Eunice stepped out for a moment to check on an experiment in a separate lab.” Jen nodded and stood wobbling slightly. Myaxx steadied her. The door to the lab opened. Eunice walked in Azmuth on her shoulder. She smiled at Jen and waved with the hand not holding a steaming bowl. Myaxx helped her out of the cradle and had her sit down at one of the desks. Eunice sat the bowl down in front of her and nodded. 

“You should eat something.” Jen glanced at the contents of the bowl. It was amber liquid and smelled like chicken. Eunice grinned sitting down across from her. 

“I did my best to replicate chicken soup.” Jen laughed and picked up the bowl. It did taste like it. She nodded. 

“You did a great job.” Eunice beamed, Azmuth stepped between them. 

“What happened?” Jen took a deep breath. 

“I’m not sure.” She told them everything she remembered. Which wasn’t much. “He took a piece of the Omnitrix. Then everything get’s blurry. I woke up here.” Azmuth nodded and tapped a device around his wrist. A holo image of the Cerebrocrustacean in question appeared as Jen kept eating. 

“The being you encountered goes by the name Dr. Psychobos. A Cerebrocrustacean, like your transformation Brainstorm. He has been trying to one up me for years but he’s never managed it. Mangling part of the Omnitrix may have been a revenge tactic.” Jen shook her head. 

“I don’t think so. For once in my life I know something you don’t.” Azmuth raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh and what is that?” 

“There’s another knockoff Omnitrix out there.” Azmuth blinked. Jen nodded taking another sip of the soup, Eunice hadn’t thought to bring a spoon. “It’s called the Nemetrix. It’s got the predators of the Omnitrix aliens in it. At least half a dozen probably more. Rook, my new partner, and I ran up across the guy who owns the dog who wears it.” She paused looking into the dregs of her soup. “He said they got the original specs from Malware.” Azmuth blinked again. 

“Do you think he is still alive?” Azmuth asked seriously. Jen shook her head. 

“You tell me, you know Mechamorphs better than I do.” Azmuth frowned. 

“It is difficult to tell with Malware, he was always different to the other Mechmorphs.” They fell silent for a moment Eunice could sense the stillness in the air, a tension that she could practically taste. Azmuth nodded. “I will keep watch for any sign of Malware. You should go home.” Jen nodded slurping down the last of the soup. 

“Alright.” Azmuth hopped onto her shoulder and tapped his teleportation device. The pair of them vanished. Eunice turned to Myaxx. 

“Who is Malware?” Myaxx frowned. 

“An old enemy. A very dangerous one little one.”


	18. Back Together

Max knew his granddaughter was in good hands. Azmuth was the person most capable of fixing the Omnitrix there was no question of that. It was hard though not knowing what was happening with her. So he was glad that when the lights flashed and the figures resolved she was there, standing tall again, eyes back to normal. He stepped forward and hugged her. 

“Don’t do that to me again kiddo.” She grinned and handed Azmuth over to him. 

“I’ll do my best. Have you seen Rook?” 

“Mess hall.” Jen nodded and hugged her Grandfather again. “Love you kiddo.” 

“Love you too Grandpa.” She left and Max turned to Azmuth. The Galvan was frowning. 

“We may have a problem.” Max nodded. 

“Do we know if Malware is still alive?” Azmuth shook his head. 

“As far as I knew he died the day he destroyed her Conductiod form. But if he did manage to reform, he is a more powerful threat now than he ever was. If he had a hand in creating this Nemetrix then we may be facing a threat unlike those we’ve seen before.” Max nodded. He didn’t want his granddaughter to go up against that being again. He still had nightmares about her screaming when Feedback was ripped away from her. 

“We’ll keep a close eye on her.” Azmuth nodded and tapped his teleporter and vanished. Max shook his head and flinched as his phone began to buzz. He pulled it out and answered the call. 

“Gwen?” 

“Hey grandpa! Kevin and I are coming into town for the weekend! We wanted to drop in and see how everything’s going.” Max smiled slightly.

“You could not have picked a better time Pumpkin.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook frowned as he refilled his tea, he was getting quite tired. He would have to head to bed soon. He had hoped Jen would be back before he had to turn in for the night. Someone stepped up next to him and he spotted the familiar green stripe on black. He turned and Jen smiled as she poured herself a cup of tea as well. She smiled at him and he felt the gnawing worry ease. He smiled and sipped his tea. 

“How are you feeling?” She shrugged. 

“Better I guess, you wanna talk about what happened?” Rook nodded. 

“If you would not mind, I am having some problems processing what happened.” Jen nodded. 

“Come on. You have more tea at your place?” He nodded. “Good we’ll go there.” She led the way to the Revonnahgander’s quarters. He unlocked the door and set about making a fresh pot of tea. They were silent while he worked. He set the tray down in front of her on the table and sat down with a deep breath. 

“Is that what it always feels like when you transform?” A slight smile pulled at the corners of her lips. 

“Like I told you before they all feel different. Who’d you get mixed with?” Rook blinked. 

“You do not remember.”

“Not a damn thing. Though that’s not all that unusual.” She sighed. “A while back the Omnitrix got damaged by an assassin named Six-Six. He hit the dial with a laser blast before I could transform. A few of my transformations escaped and the blowback of power mutated Kevin, again. Nearly permanently he only went back to normal when the original Omnitrix was destroyed.” Rook nodded. 

“I was fused with your Gourmand transformation when I attempted to catch you after the Cerebrocrustacean dropped you.” 

“Thanks for trying to catch me.” Rook nodded. 

“You are my partner, if I can help I will.” She grinned. 

“I appreciate it. Upchuck’s always been a little weird. There’s only one sample in the Omnitrix but it’s not always the same. There are two kinds of Gourmands, Murks and Perks. I’m not sure why they don’t register as two DNA samples since they’re technically a genetic mutation between them.” She shrugged. “That one’s always felt a little like getting remolded into something smaller.” Rook looked relieved.

“I was unsure if it would be just how I felt it.” Jen sipped her tea deep in thought for a moment. 

“You know I never really talked to anyone about how it feels before, not anyone who could get it anyway. My cousin asked about it once but it freaked her out.” Rook frowned.

“Did you not talk about it with your fiancé?” Jen got a bit of a nostalgic smile. 

“No, not really. I was… I was always worried that I was too much for him. That my crazy lifestyle would drive him away.” She shook her head. “It never did though.” She sighed into her tea. “What else did I miss?” Rook took his time explaining what had happened. Jen frowned whistling. 

“It’s never done the code lines in red before, I bet that was creepy.” Rook shook his head. 

“If you had not looked so, pardon my bluntness, dead, it would not have been as bad.” Jen nodded. 

“Being blunt isn’t a bad thing, a lot of the time. There are moments when it’s not so great.” Rook nodded. 

“But you are well now.” She nodded. 

“Yeah, but we may have other problems. Azmuth thinks that Dr. Psychobos, the Cerebrocrustacean who took a piece of the Omnitrix, built the Nemetrix. So we may be seeing Khyber again soon.” Rook nodded. 

“We will be ready.” Jen smiled and drank the last of her tea. 

“That’s the kind of answer I like to hear. Listen I need to head home, check in with my parents. I’ll meet you at Mr. Smoothies tomorrow for pre-patrol smoothies. My treat.” Rook smiled. 

“That sounds good.” Jen nodded and stood heading for the door. “Jen.” She paused. “I am glad you are unharmed.” Her smile softened. 

“You too Rook.” With that she left leaving Rook alone with his tea and confusing feelings. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen did not make it all the way home, stopping by a blazing fire to rush in and save a little girl. Rath hadn’t been the alien she’d meant to pick but she was always a fun one. Even if the little girl liked Brainstorm better. She snorted at Gwen and Kevin as she transformed back to normal. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders. 

“It’s good to see you two!” The trio hugged then raced off to Gwen’s house, Jen following Kevin’s car on her bike. Gwen had been briefed on what had happened earlier and insisted Jen head home and get some sleep they could catch up tomorrow. Kevin though looked a bit twitchy and left Gwen’s house to head to his mom’s and check on her. Jen shook her head but she was still pretty tired and put it down to Kevin’s usual paranoia which was almost on par with hers. She fell asleep that night and dreamed of amber eyes and the green glass of the Genesis Cradle.


	19. Problematic

Jen would admit that Kevin was acting a little weird but she’d never have guessed that a war hungry Tetramand fiancé was the reason for that. Nor did she realize that beating Looma in a fight meant not just nullifying her engagement to Kevin but getting herself stuck in that same position. Apparently on Khoros they were accepting of any relationship as long as one was stronger than the other. Heirs could be made other ways as she was reassured by her apparently soon to be father in law. By the time Jen managed to gather her thoughts Kevin had fled, Gwen glaring daggers at him as they went. Looma waved from her father’s side. 

“Good battle Love!” She called out flirtatiously. Her father nodded. 

“Good battle Jen!” Jen could think of nothing else to do so she waved and nodded. 

“Yeah, good battle.” The Tetramands left, taking their fleet with them. Jen let her hand drop to her side. “I’m going to murder Kevin.” She stated matter of factly as she turned to Rook. He frowned.

“Is that just an Earth saying?” Jen sighed.

“Sort of. I haven’t decided if I want it to be literal or not yet. Gwen might finish him off for me.” She shook her head as they made their way back to the Proto-truck. It took them a while to get to it and Jen seemed to still be steaming with rage so Rook kept silent. When they reached the truck Jen strapped into her seat and sighed loudly. 

“Sorry I’m very angry at Kevin. Not you, I just need to talk to Grandpa Max and figure out a way to fix this.” Rook nodded. 

“It is understandable, I cannot think of anyone who would want to be engaged to someone they do not love.” Jen nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kevin’s car was full of sullen silence. Gwen was glaring holes into the side of his head. He wasn’t sure what to say. After about an hour of this he broke. 

“Look I’m sorry I should have told you.” 

“Yeah.”

“I was wrong not to.” 

“Yeah.” Her tone was cold and she was still glaring at him. He sighed and pulled over. He turned to her. Green eyes were glaring daggers at him and he flinched slightly. 

“Is yeah all you’re gonna say?” Gwen let out an angry breath from her nose. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kevin flinched slightly then sighed. 

“I was ashamed. It’s something I’m not super proud of, I was young. I regretted it pretty immediately but there wasn’t a way out of it without someone else beating Looma. I sort of hoped that had already happened when I didn’t hear from her in three years.” Gwen nodded still glaring. 

“So you decided that tricking my cousin into beating Looma instead was a good plan?” Her tone was so cold he had to shiver. 

“That was sort of spur of the moment. Wasn’t really thinking about long term, just about not getting married in front of the girl I love when it wasn’t to the girl I love.” Gwen blinked. Silence reined. 

“You’d want to get married to me?” Her question was quiet. He blinked, going bright red as he realized what he’d said. 

“Well yeah. I love you.” Gwen had gone pink and her glare had softened. 

“You’re still in the doghouse though.” Kevin nodded. 

“Fair, but your cousin is clever, she’ll find a way out of it.” Gwen nodded as Kevin pulled the car back onto the road. 

“Well you’re right about that. She is clever. I’m sure Rook would be willing to help her out.” Kevin laughed. 

“Oh he’s smitten. He’ll be more than happy to help.” Gwen grinned.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who saw it!” The two of them laughed as they drove back towards Gwen’s school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max shook his head. How was it that his granddaughter always managed to get into scrapes like this? He was currently researching the ins and outs of Tetramand marriage rituals, the engagement rituals specifically. There was a lot about fighting and maiming in it. Generally a female Tetramand was pledged to the male who beat her in a fight. Though a female could defeat another and gain their hand in marriage, or a male could defeat another male and win the same. Jen rolled her eyes from her spot across from them. Rook was quietly reading next to her. 

“It’s actually kind of interesting.” Max raised an eyebrow at his granddaughter. She shrugged. “What I don’t get to study the cultures of my aliens often. It’s usually just punching, which admittedly seems to be a good chunk of the Tetramand culture.” Max laughed. 

“At least we’ve got a few years to figure it out.” Jen nodded. 

“Yeah.” Rook finally piped up. 

“There does not seem to be much precedent for inter species relationships in this traditional mating ceremony.” Jen leaned over to look at what Rook was reading. 

“Maybe that could be precedent for getting me out of it?” Max shook his head. 

“Not really.” Max said passing a few pieces of paper to them. They detailed a few examples of the same traditional mating ritual between both a Tetramand male and a female Florauna and one between a female Tetramand and a male Appoplexian. Jen frowned. 

“I mean progressive yay but damn no easy out.” Max laughed lightly as Rook shook his head. Jen rubbed her forehead. “I need food, you want to come with Rook?” He nodded and stood. Max collected the papers they’d already gone through. 

“I’ll run these past legal. See if they can’t find a loophole we missed.” Jen raised an eyebrow. 

“We have a legal department?” Rook nodded. 

“Yes we do. We have many departments, including Inhuman resources.” 

“Huh, neat.” They left as Max gathered up the last of the papers. He shook his head. The two of them got into more scrapes together than he had ever gotten into in his days in the field. But at least they had each others backs.


	20. Cheering Up

Before anyone knew what was happening the first month of the school year passed. Then a week. Jen’s mood grew gloomy, most of the beings working at the Base avoided her, coming to Rook instead. Then she didn’t show for patrol, worried Rook went to Max. The old man frowned. 

“It is a bit odd.” Then he glanced at the calendar on his wall and frowned deeply. “Oh, that’s why.” Rook frowned again. 

“Magister Tennyson?” Max shook his head. 

“Has she told you about Ethan?” Rook nodded. 

“Some things yes. They were engaged and he died, Pierce says he was a nice person.” Max nodded. 

“He was, his dad too. I trained him, Victor Valadis. He was a good man. Neither of them deserved what happened to them.” Rook sat down on Max’s couch as Max nodded at him to. Max sat down next to him and sighed. They were out getting supplies for the Mount Rushmore Base, not even dangerous ones. I went over the list later and it was literally a grocery run. A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel, swerved into oncoming traffic. They were all killed on impact. Jen was off planet when it happened. Saving Petropia, regenerating it actually. She found out when she landed. She didn’t take it well.” Rook nodded. 

“For a long time it was assumed that I would marry a girl from my home town. I care for her but it is not love, but I cannot imagine losing her, or truly anyone that close. I imagine it was devastating.” Max nodded. 

“It was, she locked away one of her transformations, it was a mess. She’s in a better place about it now. But it took a while to get there.” Rook nodded.

“I understand this but why would this affect her appearing for patrol today?” Max sighed slightly. 

“It was a year ago today.” 

“Oh.” Rook frowned and stood. “Do you know where she is?” Max nodded slightly. 

“I might, why?” 

“I have found that grief is easier to handle when it is not suffered alone. For a time after my Grandfather died my grandmother moved in with my family, she was not ill or infirmed but she needed us regardless.” Max smiled lightly and nodded. 

“Check the hall of the fallen. That’s probably where she is. Magister Patelliday and I are going fishing this afternoon, if you two want to come out with is.” Rook nodded and headed down to the Hall of the Fallen. She was alone there, sitting on the floor looking at the wall across from her almost blankly. Rook frowned. His partner was normally quite energetic. He nodded to himself and stepped forward. 

“Jen?” She started slightly and looked up there were dry tear streaks on her face but her eyes cleared slightly as she spotted him. She scrubbed at her face. 

“Hey Rook.” She cleared her throat. “Was I late? Sorry the Watch doesn’t actually tell time.” Rook nodded slightly. 

“You were but I understand. Are you well?” She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head then nodded. 

“I’m alright. Well as I can be anyway.” She stood. “Did we need to head out?” Rook shook his head. 

“No, but Magister Tennyson has invited us to accompany him and Magister Patelliday on a fishing trip this afternoon.” Jen nodded.

“You know what, that sounds like fun.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fishing trip didn’t go as well as they wanted, it wasn’t quite so peaceful or relaxing since Patelliday ended up kidnapped by a crew of robot pirates. But by the end of the day they were wrapping up the head pirate crew. Rook shook his head slightly as Jen turned back from Diamondhead. 

“I still do not understand why you had to nearly get eaten by the Kraken.” Jen laughed. 

“That is in no way the first time I had to be eaten to get things done.” Rook laughed, slightly startled. Jen blinked at him then laughed with him. Max smiled lightly as they managed to steer the escape pod to shore. Patelliday called it in as the human ships began to head for the docks not too far away. It seemed that they had managed to save the ships just in time as the paramedics rushed to the docks. There were a few cases of oxygen deprivation but no casualties. Jen used the key fob she kept with her to summon her bike and she and Rook headed off to the nearest Mr. Smoothie while Max and Patelliday took care of everything else. That night was a bit of a blur with Trumbipulor arriving back on Earth. But it ended well with Rook and Jen finding Blukic and Driba wandering around looking for a Mr. Smoothie. 

Though both Rook and Jen had gotten a bit banged up in the fight they took the two Galvans to the nearest Mr. Smoothie. They were in luck, Jen knew the closing manager, Steve, who fixed them up with several smoothies before officially closing. Jen handed him two twenties from her wallet after he’d closed up.

“I know you guys aren’t supposed to take tips but you’re not on the clock. Thanks for staying open for us for a little longer.” Steve grinned. 

“My pleasure really, haven’t seen you around school much.” Jen shrugged. 

“I only have to be on campus two days out of the week this year, not too bad.” Steve nodded. 

“Lucky!” He looked down as Blukic tugged on his pant leg. 

“How do you get these so smooth!” He demanded. Driba shot to his feet. 

“Blukic! There is no way he can reveal company secrets!” The two Galvans devolved into arguing. Steve glanced at Jen. 

“Is that normal?” 

“For them yes.” Jen shrugged. Steve nodded and headed out. Jen sat down next to Rook who handed her smoothie to her. She took a sip of it and frowned. “What are you two doing out here anyway? Why didn’t you just ask Cooper for help?” The Galvans looked at each other like that idea had never occurred to them. She snorted. Driba raised his scanner. 

“We did make a discovery tonight!” Jen raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh?” 

“A twenty third store!” Jen raised an eyebrow. 

“We’ll have to check that out when they’re open some other time.” The four of them finished their smoothies and headed back to the Base.


	21. Public

The next day Jen got a phone call. It had been a while since she’d gotten a call like this and was curious how Mrs. Natalie Alverez had gotten her number, apparently one of her classmates was helping to run the Old Bellwood Days festival. He’d given the organizer her number. But she hadn’t done a personal appearance in ages, it was probably time to do another. She agreed as she headed into the school building. It was Tuesday and she had a class after all she was a bit annoyed though so when her class ended and the normal lunches began she didn’t leave like she normally did. Instead she headed to the cafeteria and found the person she was looking for. Cash and JT were sitting together. 

“Hey JT.” JT looked up and smiled slightly. 

“Hey Jen. What’s up?” She leaned closer to the table. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t hand out my phone number anymore. I like to keep my private life just that.” JT balked slightly though she never raised her voice. He nodded. 

“Sorry, the kids were so excited for you to be at the Bellwood days though.” Jen softened slightly. 

“That’s fine but next time don’t hand out my number.” JT nodded. 

“Will you be there though?” She nodded. 

“Yeah I already talked to your boss I’ll be there.” JT grinned and Cash threw an arm around him. 

“See you there Tennyson!” She nodded and waved them off as she left, she was already late for patrol. As soon as she was outside the school she transformed into XCLR8 and took off for the base. Patrol was routine, nothing big, just a mugging in Undertown. After they’d caught the guy Jen broached the topic of the festival with Rook. 

“Have you ever been to a festival?” Rook frowned. 

“Not an Earth one. We have harvest festivals on Revonnah, in fact the biggest one of the year is coming up soon. I have requested some time off to participate.” Jen nodded. 

“You’ll more than likely get it. We could use a break.” Rook nodded. “But I bring it up because this weekend is the Old Bellwood Days Festival. It’s a yearly thing to celebrate the founding of Bellwood. I’m going for a public appearance and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” Rook nodded. 

“It sounds interesting I would be more than happy to accompany you.” Jen grinned. 

“It’s probably nothing like the ones on Revonnah. There are a few small roller coasters, a lot of junk food, some games, last time I went there was a dunk tank. I think they had the mayor in it.” She laughed lightly. “And all proceeds go to charity. So you know good cause.” Rook nodded. 

“That sounds interesting and no nothing like the festival on Revonnah. Ours revolves around Amber Ogia. Many families come together to harvest the Amber Ogia and share in the harvest. There are fireworks, made from the remains of the last years harvest. It is quite beautiful.” Jen nodded smiling slightly at her partner. 

“It sounds like fun.” Rook nodded. 

“Perhaps you will be able to accompany me this year.” Jen nodded. 

“I mean possible universe ending catastrophe not withstanding I think it would be nice.” Rook laughed recognizing her humor by now. She joined him after a moment as they ended their patrol at their regular Mr. Smoothie. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a darkened throne room across the galaxy red eyes peered through dim lights at a holographic image. A low rumbling growl rolled from the large figure sitting on the throne. He leaned forwards, the tentacles that made up his chin twitching slightly. 

“Rewind.” The image blurred. “Stop. Playback.” The image stopped blurring and began again. 

‘Give up the Omnitrix and I let them live.’ Vilgax leaned forward. 

“Zoom in on her.” A single figure filled the space the large holo viewer took up on the floor. She was only about five feet tall. Brown hair was tousled as she pulled off the watch around her wrist. “Freeze it!” The image stilled. There was a crackle of green energy frozen in time, connecting the Watch and the girl. Vilgax stood from his throne and stalked up to the image leaning down slightly so he could look closer into her eyes. The pupal of her right eye had split, the effect turned her iris into the Omnitrix symbol. 

“Resume playback.” The effect vanished as quickly as he’d noticed it. He frowned as she went pale the Omnitrix handed over out of the zoomed in image. All the color seemed to drain from her face. He frowned as the holo was interrupted by the arrival of her grandfather who spirited her and her comrades away. 

“Fast forward.” The image blurred again and he frowned thinking. The Omnitrix hadn’t worked properly for him. Oh it had transformed his army as he wished it too but it had not granted them the insight the girl had when she transformed. He frowned deeper. 

“Pause.” The image stopped again, on the bridge of his ship, the one she’d destroyed. This was a bit further than he’d intended, the original Omnitrix lay on the ground smoking in front of her in a puddle of her blood. The spiked boy was trying to steady her but there was more blood seeping from her nose and the corner of her mouth. 

‘You’re dying Tennyson.’ His own voice rang through the room. 

‘No shit squidface.’ He watched again as she took the Ultimatrix from Albeda, her reversed copy. The Galvan turned human was of no consequence to him any longer but Tennyson seemed to recover as she placed the new device around her wrist. As she turned to face him again he spoke once more. 

“Freeze the image.” The image stopped still, determination gleaming in green eyes. He circled the image contemplating his enemy. 

“Without the Omnitrix you are not only powerless, you are dying. But without you the device doesn’t work right.” He reached out to the holo image his hand stopping just short of her face, claw-like fingers just under her chin. “Could it be there cannot be one without the other?” He frowned at that. 

He had long sworn to end the child nemesis of his, the thorn in his side for years. The one being in the universe who’d had the audacity to stand up to him and inspired others to follow in her footsteps. He frowned again, was it worth losing the Omnitrix to kill the girl? He stepped back away from the image. 

“End playback.” The image stuttered out and vanished leaving the throne room dark. He frowned. “If that is how it is I will take both.”


	22. Walking Nightmare

Jen surfaced as she turned back into herself spitting water. She shook her head, droplets flying as she did, grabbing hold of the ladder situated so she could climb back up onto the platform. She was wondering exactly how she’d gotten herself into this. Natalie Alverez, the woman who had organized the festival, had met her and Rook at the entrance, when they arrived. Jen’s name had been added last minute to the flyers way at the bottom in such small print she barely spotted it herself. Apparently Mrs. Alverez had wanted Kangaroo Kommando. It was likely that she meant Able North, though he hadn’t donned the costume in years. His twin brother Kane was still in jail from when he’d framed his brother for several crimes that Jen had managed to stop. But the kids had insisted that they wanted Jen Ten. Jen couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Mrs. Alverez was a bit resentful that her idea had been shot down as she mounted the platform atop the dunk tank. 

There was a small line of kids and teens waiting to dunk her, she’d already been at this for a few hours. Luckily the next one asked for Ripjaws which gave Jen the opportunity to take a deep breath under the water and show off a few flips to blow off steam. She resurfaced and turned back into herself climbing the ladder again. That was about when Rook showed back up. He was walking along with JT who was in a polo shirt that matched the others working the booths. Jen shook her head as they waved. She was busy dealing with another kid demanding aliens. One kid had about six tickets and demanded Spidermonkey, Four arms and Humungousaur in quick succession. Humungousaur’s dunking was anticlimactic as she easily touched the bottom of the tank. 

“Whatever, you’re probably just some lady in a costume.” Jen rolled her eyes barely holding back from pointing out that everyone in the area had literally just seen her transform. She turned back and swam to the ladder again. She sat on the platform getting ready to stand when a roar shook the scaffolding the tank rested on. She had never been happier to see Khyber’s dog in her entire life.

But when it, as a Psycholeopterran, Big Chill’s natural predator, chased her past the newly built Billions tower and caught her in its stare her world faded away. She was standing in the Bellwood base. She blinked confused until someone stepped up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. 

‘Are you well?’ Rook asked smiling. The door opened and Gwen and Kevin walked in. There was a small gold band on both of their hands. A wedding ring. Gwen grinned at her. 

‘You’re late for patrol Doofus.’ Jen smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook dove to the side shooting a blast at Khyber who barely dodged. Khyber laughed. 

“You’re quick on your feet Revonnahgander. But will you be quick enough to save her?” Rook lunged a snarl building behind his lips He caught Khyber’s blow with the Proto-Tool and frowned slightly, he wasn’t fighting with everything he had like he had last time they had traded blows. It was almost as if… His com unit blared to life. 

“Rook it’s a diversion! They’re just here to waste our time!” Jen’s voice was a welcome sound, the news she brought was less so. Khyber laughed stepping away and stowing his blade. 

“And like that we’re done. A friendly piece of advice, I would check your truck.” He turned and raced away in the opposite direction of the parking lot. Rook pressed his com unit. 

“You seem to be correct Jen. Khyber has advised we check the Proto-truck!” 

“I’ll meet you there.” 

Jen reached the truck first, the back door was partially open. She slammed it all the way open and her heart nearly stopped. Inside the truck was a figure she had not seen in years, one she had hoped to never see again. She had last seen him in a field as she plunged her hand, malfunctioning Omnitrix and all into the black and red sludge that made up its form. The circular red line on the Mechamorph’s face turned to her and she stumbled backwards. 

“Malware.” The word was nearly silent as it slipped from her shaking. The Mechamorph turned from the console detaching one of its arms from the machinery. The ghastly tear that was his mouth seemed to quirk upwards. 

“You’ve grown child.” She stumbled backward nearly tripping over her own feet as Malware slid free from the truck. “You would do well not to cross me again. It did not go well for you last time.” 

“Jen!” The call from the entrance of the Festival distracted them both. Rook was racing their way and Malware took full advantage of Jen’s distraction racing away from both of them. Jen remained rooted to the spot her legs seemed to have turned to stone even as her knees turned to jelly. Rook caught up to her and frowned. He had never seen true terror on her face before. 

“What happened?” She shook her head, most of her was shaking as adrenaline pumped through her veins chased quickly by anger. 

“He took something. You need to find out what he took.” Some form of courage raced after her anger, the need for vengeance for what Malware had done to her, to Feedback. “I’m going after him.” She took off before Rook could ask again what had happened, why she had gone so pale. It took him time to work through the mess left behind in his truck. By the time he had any idea what had happened Jen rejoined him. She still looked shaken to the core. 

“What happened?” Rook asked hopping down from the truck. Jen shook her head. 

“What did he take?” Rook shook his head steadying her slightly. 

“Hard to tell, part of the memory core was destroyed.” Jen nodded putting her hand on his and squeezing slightly as if reassuring herself that he was still there. 

“You’re lucky he didn’t turn your whole truck to dust.” Her voice sounded shattered in a way Rook had never heard. 

“Who is he?” She shook her head fiddling with the Omnitrix. 

“Malware, short story he’s a galvanic Mechamorph and a total psychopath. Long story…” She shook her head and seemed slightly relieved to be interrupted by the same kid who’d accused her of just being someone in a suit approaching and apologizing. She nodded slightly as they headed back into the fair. She turned into Four Arms and replaced the large wooden bell on its plinth. Natalie Alverez smiled. 

“Looks like I made the right choice after all.” Jen smiled slightly but it looked forced as she headed back to the dunk tank. Rook made to follow her but she waved him off. He didn’t go far though as the day began to dim. Her friend JT managed to persuade him into playing a few of the games and he ended up with a pet goldfish and a rather large stuffed animal that looked like a tiger but white. He wasn’t sure if it was real or not and was trying to figure that out as Jen made her way over to him raising an eyebrow. 

“When did you start collecting stuffed animals?” Rook frowned. 

“I have not, it was a prize for a game.” Jen’s eyebrow climbed. 

“Nice that’s a top shelf prize.” Rook held it out to her. 

“I find it slightly unsettling.” Jen laughed slightly. 

“It’s just a toy.” He nodded. 

“Regardless. I find it somewhat unsettling. Perhaps you can have some use for it.” She took it, shaking her head slightly. 

“Sure. What are you going to name the fish?” Rook regarded the small goldfish carefully. 

“I do not know.” Jen smiled lightly. 

“We’ll have to stop by the pet store and get you a tank for him.” Rook nodded as the stalls around them began to close. They dropped by a nearby pet shop on the way back to base and Jen helped Rook pick out a small tank that would fit on his desk in his quarters along with some decoration and fish food. She helped him carry them to his room and set up the filter on the tank. After that she bowed out, still carrying the white tiger stuffed animal. When she reached her own quarters she locked the door behind her and slid down the door sobbing into the stuffed animal. She was shaking from head to toe, she had no idea how she’d held it together as long as she had. 

She silenced her tears when a knock came at her door. 

“Jen are you well?” She kept silent. Maybe he would think she went home to her parents. He wasn’t one for barging in on her rooms without her permission. Silence reined as tears continued down her face. “If you need me I am here.” Silence again it took a while for his footsteps to recede though. Jen let out another sob.


	23. Back In Time, Or Not

Jen hid out in her room until Grandpa Max came looking for her the next morning. He used his code to come into her room. She was still sitting on the floor though she’d migrated to the wall beside the door instead of against it. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and he knelt down in front of her. 

“What happened?” 

“Malware.” The single word had all the blood rushing out of his face. 

“You’re sure?” She gave him a sardonic look over the stuffed tiger in her arms. He frowned. “Sorry, that was a stupid question.” Jen nodded. Max couldn’t help but think that she looked just like she had just after losing Feedback. So young with the weight of worlds on her shoulders. “Did he…” He wasn’t sure how to ask if he had taken another of her transformations. She seemed to understand him though. 

“No.” She shook her head scrubbing at her red and puffy eyes. “Took something from Rook’s truck though, dusted part of the memory core. We don’t know what he got exactly there’s a lot of stuff in the memory core.” Max nodded. 

“I’ll get Coop to replace it and see if he can’t figure out what was taken, he’s the best at that kind of stuff.” Jen nodded. 

“Yeah he is.” Her voice was raw like she’d spent most of the night crying, which was likely true. Max held out a hand to help her up. After a moment she took it. He pulled her close and she clung to him. It was a bit awkward as she still hadn’t dropped the large stuffed tiger yet but he waited for her to let go first. When she finally did he carefully guided her into the small bedroom off the main room. He sat her down on the edge of the bed. 

“You need sleep. Take off your shoes and get some sleep. I’ll let Rook know you won’t be making patrol today, unless there’s a real emergency.” She kicked off her shoes and curled up under her blanket so there was just her short crop of hair sticking out of the plush green comforter. She was sure that she wouldn’t sleep, but once ensconced in the plush blanket exhaustion took over and her world faded to a dreamless haze. 

Max shook his head at his granddaughter as he stepped out of her room to message Cooper, he stayed in her quarters in case she needed him. He also called Azmuth to let him know that the psychotic Mechamorph was indeed still alive. He kept his word and let Rook know that Jen wouldn’t be showing for patrol. About twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on her door. Max raised an eyebrow and stood stepping over to the door. Rook stood on the other side with his tea tray. Max smiled at him letting him inside. 

“She’s sleeping, I don’t think she got any last night.” Rook nodded, frowning at the door to her room. He poured two cups of tea regardless and handed one to Max. 

“I thought she went home to her parents or I would have brought her tea sooner.” Max nodded. 

“She isn’t one to ask for help, she sometimes has problems accepting when it’s there.” Rook nodded, he knew that about his partner already. When asked if she needed help she tended to deny it. It had gotten to be that he didn’t tend to offer, he just did it. She usually didn’t bring it up when that happened. From what he’d seen when Gwen and Kevin had visited that was how all three of them worked best. They didn’t need to talk, they barely needed to look at each other to know what the other was doing. A team that worked together with deadly efficiency, if he had seen that in a true battle, a fight like those he knew they had participated in he would have been terrified and awed. But when they had raced away from Looma, the three of them knowing what each other’s actions would be before they made them, he’d felt jealous. 

It was clear that they had been working together for some time. Gwen and Jen more than Kevin but he melded well with Gwen, her grace and speed a good match for his brute strength. But Gwen and Jen had the easy mark of experience to their movements, even if he hadn’t known who they were he’d have recognized that they had battle experience. He was shaken out of his reverie when the door to Jen’s room slid open. Her hair was tousled with sleep though she didn’t seem to have gotten much. She had her communicator in her hand.

“Yeah, thanks we’re on our way.” She blinked as if she had expected the room to be empty. But finished pulling on her shoe regardless. “Is that tea?” Rook nodded handing her his cup. He was glad it had cooled down a bit on his way here because she downed it like a shot and nodded. “Lovely. We’ve got dimension twelve robots downtown.” Rook nodded, Max handing him his cup. Rook took a few sips of the untouched tea as Jen pulled on her other shoe. He set the cup down and followed Jen out of the room. She had the same look she’d had after she’d found out from Khyber that Malware might be alive. He followed a little closer when he saw that look in her eye. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She should have paid more attention. She knew that, she knew better than to underestimate a ten year old. She’d been ten when she’d gotten the Omnitrix. She couldn’t count how many people she had beaten at that age simply because she had been underestimated. She knew better than to take Billy Billions for granted. Apparently they had been classmates but Jen didn’t really remember him. It made sense, she’d been all about soccer and Sumo Slammers back then, that and hero time as often as possible. He considered her something of a nemesis but truth be told she genuinely had no idea what he was talking about, but that seemed to just annoy him. So he’d fired the toy looking gun in his hand at Jen, Rook got caught in the blast and now here they were having still beaten the robots. But there was a problem. Jen ran fingers through her now waist length hair. 

“How the hell did I ever put up with this much hair!” She was eleven years old again, short with hair for miles. She yanked a hand through it now and swore colorfully as several strands of hair came free with it. She was still in her cloths though they were now too big by a few sizes. Rook was luckier, his Proto-armor could change size with its wearer, it even made room for his tail. His voice was quite a bit higher than it had been too. 

“I have seen a few photos of you at this age, but you are shorter than I expected at eleven.” She glared at him, a thought crossing her mind to yank his tail for that but he helped her up and they made there way away from the large sticky ball left behind when she transformed back from Ball Weevil. He was shorter too, since he was now eleven as well. She shook her head, hair falling into her eyes. They made their way to the Proto-truck but neither could reach the pedals. Jen banged her head on the console in front of her then fought her hair again as it fell in front of her face. Rook sighed. 

“Hold still!” He practically squeaked. She stilled as he used his hands, small claws on the end untrimmed, he kept them trimmed when he was older, to untangle her hair and quickly braid it. Though he worked quickly the braid was intricate, practiced. He nodded pulled a piece of rope from a pouch on his belt and tied the braid off with it. She blinked. 

“When did you learn to braid?” She asked some of her annoyance ebbing away. 

“I have several younger sisters. My first sibling was a girl, I learned to help her before we had another sister.” Jen nodded, looking over the braid. 

“You’re really good at it.” 

“Thank you!” They left the truck and tried to call for pick up but no one recognized her voice or his. So they began the long walk to Max’s Plumbing.


	24. Nostalgia

Max Tennyson shook his head at the two tiny figures in front of him. One of them was familiar, the other not so. The short girl glaring up at him with green eyes almost too big for her face was clearly his granddaughter, as she had been five years ago at eleven. She’d often glared at him like that during her second year wearing the Omnitrix, up until she lost Feedback. She had gotten slightly cocky during that year though all that confidence had been lost with the loss of that transformation. 

“This isn’t funny!” She squeaked as Cooper let out a muffled laugh, Pierce had buried his head in his arms, laughing loudly as the Plumbers around them managed to subdue chuckles. Rook, small like her but still a few inches taller, nodded next to her. He seemed to keep a bit behind her though, as if he was a bit scared of what was happening. Max nodded. 

“No it’s really not, I’ve dealt with a ten year old Omnitrix wielder before it’s not always fun.” She pouted at him 

“First I’m eleven! Second I wasn’t that bad!” Max frowned. 

“Don’t you mean aren’t that bad?” She shook her head, waving her hand, the Omnitrix had shrunk with her but remained the one Azmuth had given her not too long ago. 

“Not time travel this time. Still sixteen up here.” She tapped the side of her head. “Just not physically, you can blame Billy Billions for this by the way.” Max nodded and held out his hand.

“Ok come on, let’s get you down to the lab, find out what’s going on.” Jen nodded, grabbed Rook by the hand and took off towards the lab, Max quick to follow. He huffed. “Oh I’m getting too old for this.” Cooper held back a laugh at that too as he followed the Magister and the two children. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen frowned at the door. Max and a few other plumbers were going to see if they could get the de-aging gun from Billy, claiming the two now young teens would be safer staying behind. She turned to Rook. 

“You coming?” He frowned.

“How do you intend to leave? The door is locked and I do not have my badge, nor will it respond to vocal commands from either of us.” Jen grinned and selected Goop on the Omnitrix. It was weird seeing her aliens that she hadn’t had when she was younger, they too were now more children than adolescents. But melting through the door was as easy as it always was. She and Rook took off for Billions tower. The fight there, with both Billy and the Dimension Twelve robots, ended with Rook and Jen finally getting their hands back on the de-aging gun. 

“You ready to say goodbye to that tail?” Jen teased and Rook smiled. 

“I do not know, I have just grown used to it again.” His tail smacked him in the face and he frowned. “I am over it.” Jen doubled over with laughter. When she finally collected herself she fiddled with the settings on the gun and aimed it, blasting Rook back to his regular age. She tossed him the gun and he shot her with it too, returning her to her proper age. She ran hands through her short hair and smiled. They collected Billy Billions and went to meet the Plumbers gathering outside. 

“I am quite curious as to why you decided to cut your hair short. It seems that Earth fashion is quite varied, unlike the more traditional fashion of Revonnah but I see few females with hair as short as yours.” She nodded. 

“It’s more practicality than fashion. I got dragged around by my hair a few too many times, back when I first got the Omnitrix. It became a problem in fights, so I got it cut off. Much more low maintenance and can’t be used against me this way.” Rook nodded. 

“That is a very practical reason.” They were accosted by Plumbers and Press when they got outside so it took a bit for Jen to corner Cooper. She had an idea that maybe they could help get Billy Billions back to his proper age too but she’d need help getting it to work.


	25. Homeward

Rook was excited he hadn’t been home in years. He wished Jen could come with him but an emergency on a nearby Plumber station demanded her attention and she had to skip the visit to Revonnah. His father was still as disapproving as ever of his choice of career and his brother lamented the fact that Jen hadn’t come with him. But things on Revonnah weren’t quite the way he remembered them. For one thing the Muroids were getting downright clever. For another Rayona, his one time fiancé, and his sister Rook Shar were not on planet. He had been beyond shocked when he learned this from his little brother.

“What do you mean they are not on planet Young One?” He asked as they worked in the field. Young One shook his head.

“They went to the Plumber Base to ask for assistance against the Muroids.” Young One said bouncing slightly. After a disapproving look from their father he quieted but kept talking in a softer voice. “Shar believes there may be another intelligence behind the Muroids. Rayona did not wish for Shar to go alone. The two of them have grown quite close since you departed.” He edged a bit closer to his brother. “On the subject of closeness have you found what you went out seeking?” Rook felt the fur on his face puff up slightly as he blushed.

His little brother knew nothing of Amar’s that was a story for adults, those who had lost their bi'nthak, and his still had not fallen off. But he was clever as anyone Rook Blonko knew. He knew that at least part of the reason Blonko had left Revonnah was due to breaking off his engagement to Rayona. Still the words the universe had spoken to him in the cavern were cryptic. He wasn’t sure he knew what they meant but more and more lately he had found himself looking at his partner with something other than friendship in his heart. More than once since arriving on Revonnah he had turned to share a look or word with her only to find her not there. It was odd being without her.

“I do not know. Perhaps?” He said as he continued to aid in the harvest. Young One raised an eyebrow.

“Do you even know what it is you are looking for?” Blonko frowned as a quick flash of green eyes and brown hair and laughter echoed through his mind.

“Does anyone know what they are looking for in life Young One?” He asked and Young One frowned.

“You are beginning to sound like mother.” He pointed out and Blonko laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen couldn’t help but see the irony there was quite a bit of that going around really. She had left Earth with Rook, at Grandpa Max’s insistence. He said she needed a break after finding out that one of her most dangerous enemies was still alive. She had disagreed, she wanted to hunt Malware down for what he did to Feedback but a part of her, small and traitorous, wanted someone else to find the Mechamorph. She wanted someone else to deal with this problem because if what happened to Feedback happened again she would be unable to run from it as she had when she was eleven. She hadn’t told anyone the real reason she’d had Azmuth take the Omnitrix off her the first time. She knew Grandpa Max had guessed, maybe Gwen had too but she’d never stated it outright. But that wasn’t what was ironic.

No what was ironic was that she had set out to have something of a vacation, as much as alien farm work could be considered relaxing, and found herself in the middle of a plot. Why did this always happen to her? She’d insisted that she would be able to handle it when they got the emergency signal. Rook had dropped her at the base in the system and gone home. But waiting for her were two female Revonnahganders. Rayona was beautiful and suspicious of everyone but Rook Shar, her partner’s sister she was amused to learn, was fiery and held the same kind of curiosity that her brother had. It had to run in the family but Jen kept that tidbit to herself.

According to the two the Muroids, rodents native to Revonnah were acting strangely. Hording Amber Ogia where they would normally eat it on the spot, developing the ability to walk on their hind legs and fighting more fiercely than they ever had before. Jen sat forward in her chair.

“Ok I’ll help, give me ten minutes to get a skiff.” The two female Revonnahganders frowned. “A ship, my partner took his. Actually you know him.” She said nodding to Rook Shar. She brightened.

“My brother is your partner!” Jen nodded.

“Yep!” Rayona nodded.

“Then you are Jen Ten. He has spoken of you often in his correspondence.” Jen turned away to the door as she blushed slightly, why did that make her blush, she talked about her partner to her friends and family all the time. Rook Shar stepped up next to her.

“He speaks very highly of you!” Rook Shar said and Jen smiled wide. It was good to know that her partner trusted her. “Is he here?” She shook her head.

“No he headed down to the harvest festival. Wait here for a minute I need to get the skiff.” They nodded.

Of course it didn’t go as well as she wanted it to. They arrived under the radar, an easy task since Revonnah didn’t have a radar save for the small on planet Plumber base who knew they were coming. Or at least it wasn’t supposed to have a radar. Jen changed form when they landed to try and blend in, sort of a moot point since her Revonnahgander form, a recent discovery that she was pretty sure she’d gotten when Rook had temporarily fused with Upchuck, had green eyes, wore a suit of proto-tech armor like Rook’s and had fur of a tint closer to green than blue. As the goal here was stealth, so as not to alert the being behind the Muroid’s sudden odd behavior, this was not ideal. But she pushed on into the cave Rook Shar had tracked the Muroids to before going to the Plumbers. She insisted that Rayona and Rook Shar stay behind as they didn’t have training or Plumber tech.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook Blonko had grown curious, curious enough to take a leaf out of Jen’s book and investigate himself, despite the fact that he was supposed to be on vacation. He had never been one to sit to the side after all. He tracked a stray Muroid back to the cavern. Sneaking inside was easy since the leader of this pack of more advanced Muroids was occupied at the moment. Rook blinked at the sight before him. Hanging in a very complex looking device was a female Revonnahgander. One Rook had never seen before. It was worrying that the intelligence behind the Muroids was now taking hostages. Then he really looked at the Revonnahgander. Her fur was closer to green than a natural blue tint. She was wearing armor, his armor by the looks of it, or at least the same model. And as she glared down at a figure he recognized as Fistrick he spotted that where there should have been amber or gold this Revonnahgander’s eyes were emerald green.

“Oh brallah da!” He swore under his breath pulling his proto tool off his shoulder and switching it to the short blade with a practiced motion. That wasn’t a Revonnahgander it was Jen. But as Fistrick boasted and bragged her ear twitched and she glanced in his direction. For a moment those startling emerald eyes met his and she shook her head a fraction of an inch. There was more happening here than her captivity. He focused on the words Fistrick was speaking. He would be stealing all of the Amber Ogia, using the Muroids to do it, inside harvesting mech’s he’d taught them to drive. He had to warn his people, there would be open warfare on Revonnah if this was allowed to continue. She glanced up at him again as Fistrick turned away from her and jerked her head back down the cavern he had come from. She wanted him to go, to chose his people over her. She would find a way out on her own. He nodded slightly and turned back the way he had come, catching the small smile on her face as he did.

He raced back the way he’d come and was almost completely out of the cavern when he realized that he was smiling. He blinked for an instant searching his feelings. There was a warmth in his chest at the knowledge that she would not make him chose between her and his people. It was an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling but for now he filed it away, there were larger problems to deal with than his feelings for his partner.


	26. A Moment To Reflect

Defeating the army of Muroids wasn’t overly easy, in no small part because he kept worrying about where Jen was and if she was alright. He knew his partner was resourceful, intelligent and an excellent fighter but he could not help but remember her dangling in Khyber’s grip, or the look on her face when she’d discovered Malware in his truck. He needn’t have worried. Jen arrived on an escape pod with Fistrick trussed up. Rook held out a hand to her and pulled her out of the pod.

“I take it he has been taken care of.” She grinned.

“Of course. I can handle myself after all.” Rook laughed.

“That was never in question.” It was then that he realized that he was still holding her hands and they were rather closer than would be generally deemed acceptable. He gently released her hands and stepped back, the fur on his face puffing slightly as he failed to suppress his blush. He heard giggling and turned to find his sisters laughing behind their hands. His father though looked contemplative as Jen turned and pulled the unconscious Fistrick out of pod.

“I should get him back to the Plummer base.” She said and turned to drag the unconscious felon away when Rook’s father stepped forward.

“You should stay for the festivities. If it were not for you and my son we would not have known of the threat until it was too late.” Others around him nodded. Blonko was a bit stunned. His father abhorred anything non traditional. Inviting an outsider to the festival was near the top of the list of non traditional things Blonko was sure his father would never even contemplate. Jen blinked slightly, Blonko had talked about his father being less than approving of his choice to join the Plumbers and seemed a bit shocked at the invitation. She smiled though.

“I would be honored to. I do need to get him somewhere he wont escape from though.” Her partner stepped forward and hefted Fistrick over one shoulder.

“The outpost is not too far from here. I will help you.” The two set off and Rook Bralla stepped up to her husband.

“I approve, but why did you invite her?” Rook Da shook his head slightly.

“He looks at her the way I look at you.” He said by way of explanation and his wife nodded.

“He does indeed. I would not have thought you would have approved.” Rook Da shook his head slightly.

“I do not know that I do. I wish what is best for Blonko. I had hoped he would settle down, farm the fields as we have for so long. But perhaps that is not where his destiny lies.” Rook Bralla took her husbands hand and squeezed gently.

“I believe he will be happy with her. That is all we could want.” Rook Da nodded as Rook Shar caught Rayona’s eyes and nodded, the two slipped off to intercept the pair on their way back. They succeeded and snatched Jen away for a little while, dressing her in the appropriate traditional clothing of their world. The slightly flustered look on Blonko’s face was totally worth it. Rayona held no ill will towards Blonko. She’d been spending quite a bit of time with Rook Shar since he left and found it more enjoyable that way. She found it quite amusing that he seemed to have fallen for the hero of a thousand worlds. When they were younger he would listen to the show broadcast through the wireless one of the Plumbers had gifted to him. As she watched Blonko coax Jen into a dance Rayona couldn’t help but wonder what all was true and what a fiction created around the girl.

She did not quite cut an impressive figure in the slightly overly long dress. It was clearly made for someone taller than her. The headpiece was a bit too large so it slipped a little but she didn’t want to insult anyone by taking it off. But watching them laugh together it was beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook Blonko grinned as he spun Jen in the dance. It was an old one he’d learned as a child but guiding Jen though it was exhilarating. Sharing Amber Ogia sweets with her was fun too. She had only had the tea before and was astounded at the versatility of the fruit. Her favorite was a sweet cobbler like dish. Blonko laughed as Young One insisted on her telling stories about her escapades around the galaxy. She included him in the stories, about how they’d rescued a whole colony of Megawatts in one night. It truly amused him to have his little brother look at him with the same bright light of adoration he used when he spoke about his hero. He smiled at her as his mother escorted Young One back home when the time came for him to sleep. He was most incensed and insisted that Jen say goodbye before she left the next morning.

The night wore on and Blonko found himself sitting by a fire with Jen who looked quite tired. She had taken off the headpiece, after being assured that it would not be an insult to their culture. She was nodding off and he jumped slightly as her head made contact with his arm. He glanced at her when the pressure didn’t let up. She had fallen asleep her head laid on his arm. He smiled down at her. Rayona stepped over to them smiling as she handed Rook a drink.

“You are very cute together.” Blonko blinked at her as Jen kept on sleeping, leaning against him.

“We are not…” He trailed off as Rayona shot him a look. “Is it that obvious?” Rayona stifled a laugh.

“Only because I know you well. It is sweet.” Rook smiled lightly, not moving the arm Jen was sleeping against as he sipped the drink Rayona had brought. “Are you happy?” Rook nodded, glancing down at Jen.

“I am. Confused a bit but…” He trailed off again as Jen shifted in her sleep. Rayona frowned.

“You have not told her how you feel?” Rook shook his head setting down the cup Rayona had brought.

“I do not know how. She has had many relationships before me. She was even engaged once before.” Rayona frowned.

“Why did she not marry?” Rook shook his head.

“He died. Plumber work is dangerous.” Rayona nodded gently gripping his free shoulder.

“Then I must say I am glad you have each other to watch over each other.” Rook nodded slightly and shifted careful not to wake Jen, who seemed to be deeply asleep. He carefully gathered her into his arms and stood.

“I must get her home.” Rayona nodded.

“I believe you do.” She smiled and patted him on the back. “Take good care of her. I believe she will take care of you.” Rook nodded.

“We will look after each other, it is what we do.” He smiled down at the sleeping human in his arms.


	27. Stranded

Rook was slightly disappointed to leave home but he was glad that his family seemed to have accepted Jen without question. His youngest sister Rook Shi had made her a tea set just like his to take home with her. She adored it, sent it with Rook in the Proto-truck so that it wouldn’t be forgotten in the skiff she had to return to the local outpost. They dropped Fistrick off there too and headed back home. Jen grinned at him, back in her normal t shirt and jeans.

“Your family is lovely.” He smiled.

“They do seem to like you quite a bit. Young One was very excited to meet you.” Jen laughed.

“Yeah, I may have to get my hands on this radio show he was talking about. I’ve never heard of it before. Much less a tv show.” Rook shook his head lightly letting out a soft laugh.

“It is wildly inaccurate. You may have seen the posters in his room.” Jen laughed loudly.

“I did, the actress looks like she’s twenty!” Rook shrugged.

“I do not know the age of the Lenopan playing you in the show. But they do portray you as older than you are.” Jen snorted. “There are also fictional aliens in the show.” Jen laughed again and shook her head slightly.

“That explains some things.” She said sighing as she leaned back in her chair. “I am exhausted. I will say you guys do know how to have fun.” Rook smiled.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself. You should get some sleep it will be a while before we reach Earth.” Jen nodded.

“Wake me up if you want to switch out.” He nodded as she curled up into her chair and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cooper Daniels was a whiz with technology, always had been. He was a technopath after all and could take apart a device with his mind and put it back together so it worked more efficiently. He was good with problem solving so when Jen had approached him after her fight with Billy Billions he had been intrigued. Billy had been stuck in dimension twelve for the last five or so years and the odd time effect in that dimension had him trapped at eleven years old, even now. She wanted to find a way to fix it, believing that his condition was at least in part responsible for his behavior. Cooper wasn’t sure that was entirely true but he’d never been able to turn down a challenge.

So he, Blukic and Driba set to work. It was difficult but they figured out that the de-aging gun Billy had made to use against Jen could be the key to fixing him. It worked spectacularly, reversing the effects of dimension twelve. It was weird watching someone age five years in a few seconds. When the process was over Billy Billions stood about six feet tall, his hair a bit sleeker than it had been. He was still skinny and slim but he was now the proper age.

“How…” He glanced down flexing larger hands. “Why! I’ve been trying to fix this the whole time I was trapped there! How did you do it in less than two weeks! That’s not fair!” He stamped his foot and Cooper shook his head. He seemed to still be acting like a child, despite now being at his proper age.

“Well, of course you couldn’t fix it while you were in dimension twelve.” Blukic said shaking his head. Driba nodded slightly.

“Even we couldn’t have fixed this in that dimension. The effect is active there. Not active here but the fact that you were there so long means that your cells mutated to allow the effect to take hold.” Blukic frowned at Driba.

“No they didn’t!”

“Yes they did!” A small chuckle sounded from behind Cooper and he turned a grin on his face. Jen looked over his shoulder into the cell that still held Billy Billions, now a sixteen year old.

“Knew you could do it Coop. Nicely done guys. Hey Blukic, Driba, you two feeling up to an adventure?” The two Galvans looked up at her both grinning.

“Is it time to find Store Twenty Three?” They asked together and Jen nodded.

“I figure yeah, I’ve still got a day off so why not?” The two Galvans cheered and raced off towards the bay where Jen usually parked. Jen grinned at Cooper. “I’ll take them off your hands for a few hours.” Cooper nodded greatfully.

“Thanks.” She nodded and left following the two Galvans out of the cell block. Billy Billions was still stunned by his aging five years in a few seconds so Cooper left him alone in his cell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mysterious disappearing twenty third store was one that had been nagging at the back of Jen’s mind for a few weeks. Stores didn’t just appear and disappear like that after all. Even if it was a food truck situation it should still be listed somewhere. But she could find no listing for it anywhere, no mention of it. It took them a few hours to track it down and what they found was quite interesting.

Professor Hokestar was behind the counter for one thing and for another the minute she stepped inside the whole shop shuddered and the view outside the windows swirled into pure colors. Blukic and Driba had been behind her but the door did not open again and she frowned. Hokestar grinned.

“Ah a customer! Welcome lovely lady to the only interdimensional Mister Smoothies in existence! What can I get for you?”

“Interdimensional?” She blinked at him a bit shocked.

“That’s right little lady!” His eyes wandered over her and caught on the Omnitrix. “Oh a Tennyson then! We have a special for you Omnitrix users!” She blinked.

“What?” Hokestar nodded a wide grin on his face.

“Oh yes! The Omnitrix wielder from my universe helped me get this shop working! So I have a special whenever I run into a new one.” He stepped over to a smoothie machine and poured a cup full before sliding it across the counter to her. She caught it sitting down at the counter. “First smoothie is on the house!”

“Thanks. So what’s your Omnitrix wielder like?” Hokestar grinned.

“He’s a bit of a troublemaker! But a good hero honestly. Ben Ten is quite the icon.” The whole smoothie bar shook again and a loud clanking sounded from the back room. “Oh rats!” Hokestar disappeared behind the counter and the colors of the windows resolved into what looked like Bellwood, but not quite. Jen frowned standing from her spot at the bar. Hokestar peeked his head out of the back room.

“My dear girl we’re going to be here a while, how about you go check out where we’re stranded.” Jen nearly dropped her smoothie.

“Stranded!”


	28. A Small Difference

This Bellwood didn’t look too different to how Jen’s Bellwood did. There seemed to be almost no difference at first that was until Jen spotted a yellowed poster on an electrical pole. In bold letters across the top was the word **MISSING** but it was the photo underneath that caught Jen’s attention. It was a familiar one, or at least part of one anyway. Someone had taken the photo Gwen, Jen and Grandpa Max had taken at the start of their summer together and cropped it so it was just Jen. The text under the photo confused her even more.

‘Last seen in Slaterville Nevada. If seen please call’ The phone number was her mothers. The date that followed the location was six years ago.

“That’s not good.” Jen muttered, glad she’d worn her hoodie instead of her regular green jacket. She pulled her hood up and set off to look around a bit more. It took her a few blocks to remember what happened during the summer at Slaterville. Tetrax had happened. Or to be more specific Vilgax had sent assassins after her to get the Omnitrix, one of which had been Tetrax Shard a Petrosapien who had ended up quite fond of her, he’d turned on Vilgax and taken out the other assassins. Had that not happened here? There was only one way to find out but first she headed back to the smoothie shop.

“Can you get us back to my universe?” She demanded of Hokestar who was in the back working on an old engine like machine. He frowned waving a wrench in one hand.

“It’ll take quite a bit of time dear. Last time I had three Galvans to help me fix it. Have some fun and explore I won’t leave without you.” Jen raised an eyebrow. Hokestar held out a hand. “But since I know you Tennysons have trust issues this is the starter key. Take it with you. But if you lose it we’re stuck for good.” Jen nodded and took the key before she headed out. It took her twenty minutes to bus to the trailer park where Max lived. She just hoped he was there and would have some answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you mean she is missing?” Rook asked, his voice shaking slightly. It had taken Blukic and Driba nearly three hours to return to the base since they were alone. The fact that they had returned alone was quite the problem since Jen had been with them when the three of them left to go see if they could find the twenty third store.

“We found the twenty third store and she stepped inside and the store disappeared.” Driba explained. Blukic frowned.

“It didn’t disappear. It faded out of existence.” Rook rolled his eyes at the pair and raised his voice slightly.

“The point we have come to is that Jen is missing!” Both of them nodded. Rook turned to Max who was sitting at the computer next to him. The old man was frowning. He glanced up at Rook then back down at the computer.

“Scans aren’t finding her. Do we have any idea what the disappearing store might have been? An elaborate trap maybe?” Max asked frowning slightly.

“I do not know.” Rook shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maxwell Tennyson had been searching for his granddaughter for years. She had vanished from their trip not long after finding the Omnitrix. He had no idea where she was now, even after finding Xylene in a crashed ship in the arctic and learning how the Watch had come to Earth in the first place. Her even getting the Omnitrix had been a mistake, a fluke of chance. It was supposed to go to him. It should have been him. But it had been his granddaughter. The only reason he hadn’t been arrested for her disappearance himself was because the Government was aware of the Plumbers. He had been a suspect for years. He hadn’t seen Gwen since and his children had never forgiven him. And now there was a new variable on Earth. Vigilantes, using illegal alien tech to fight major crimes on Earth. Strangely they were fighting not only regular crimes but the underground Alien stuff too. And they were less than subtle, but so far neither had been identified. Both were young adults, maybe late teens. A boy and girl, humanoid, masked and armed and well trained. He shook his head going over the maps again and jumped as a hammering sounded on his door. He frowned. No one came to his door anymore. His reputation had been shot to hell when Jen disappeared.

“I’m coming! Hang on!” He stood from the table and grabbed a blaster out from its place and stepped over to the door. He angled so his blaster would be out of sight as he opened the door but the blaster dropped out of his hand. Standing at his door was a very familiar girl in a sage green hoodie. She pulled the hood down and smiled lightly.

“Hey Grandpa Max. I was hoping you’d be able to help me out.”


	29. Giving Up

“Jen?” His voice was shaking as he stepped backward.

“Sort of. It’s a little complicated. I’m Jen Tennyson but I’m not from this universe. Can I come in it’s sort of a long story.” Maxwell nodded and stepped aside. Jen came into the RV and held out her arms for a hug. Max hugged his granddaughter for the first time in six years. He held on for several minutes before letting go and sitting down at the table shaking slightly.

“You’re from another universe?” She nodded sitting down across from him.

“Yeah. Ended up here accidentally because of a universe hopping Mr. Smoothie shop believe it or not. What happened to the me from this universe?” Max shook his head.

“I don’t know. You… She disappeared from Slaterville. I have no clue where she is or what happened to her.” Jen frowned looking down at the map on his table. It was built into the table itself, a holomap of the sector. She flicked a finger across it frowning.

“Does the name Tetrax Shard mean anything to you?” Max blinked frowning.

“Yes.” He pulled up a file on the digital display. “Tetrax Shard, one of the last few living Petrosapiens in existence. He’s a bounty hunter, or was anyway. He’s retired now, lives in a station a few vectors from here. He owns it. Did well for himself during his bounty hunter days. Trained a lot of kids to follow in his footsteps too. Why is this important?” Jen nodded.

“Well when I was in Slaterville all those years ago it was Tetrax, working for Vilgax that showed up. Along with Klaw and Six-Six. They were there to take the Omnitrix.” Maxwell blinked.

“You have it too?” Jen nodded holding up her hand, on her wrist rested a watch that looked almost nothing like the clunky black device he’d once seen around his granddaughter’s wrist.

“Well I don’t think it’s the same model she has, I’ve been through a few upgrades since I was eleven.” Jen said running her hand through her hair a bit sheepishly. Max shook his head slightly.

“You’re gonna have to walk me through this kid.” Max said with a bit of incredulity coloring his voice. “Start with how you even know what the Plumbers are, let alone Tetrax Shard.” Jen nodded and began to recount how her life had gone absolutely crazy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across town a figure in a suit of carefully made fitted armor swore lightly. A second looked up and frowned from across the room. The taller one stood and stepped over to the shorter one.

“You alright?” He asked pulling too long black hair back with a rubber band.

“Yeah,” His companion responded. “It’s just sparking a bit again.” The taller man knelt down to take a look. The armor was open around the girl’s leg but it did not reveal flesh and bone. Instead there was a mechanical limb where there should have been a real one. From the knee down the girl’s leg was missing. The boy tutted lightly standing and stepping over to a workbench picking up a reel of wire.

“You hit another growth spurt. The Mechanic said the leg would compensate for that but some of the wires are a bit stretched. I’ll need to weld in some new ones real quick J.” The girl wrinkled her nose but kicked her leg up on the table. The boy pulled a syringe from the toolbox.

“Don’t touch me with that crap you know it doesn’t do shit for me anyway Kev.” Kev shook his head.

“Had to offer J, it can’t be too comfortable without any painkillers.” J rolled her bright green eyes at him.

“Not the first time I’ve had work done. You know that.” He rolled his eyes and pulled a small, delicate pair of wire cutters from the box before expertly severing a wire with a quick cut. J swore loudly. “Motherfucker! Warning before you start!” Kev laughed and set to work in earnest.

He and J had been working together since Tetrax had rescued Kevin from a crooked Plumber prison. J had already been with Tetrax at the time, all of twelve to Kevin’s thirteen, but she had quickly put him in his place when he tried to pull rank due to age. She had more experience than he did, and was more powerful hands down. She’d beaten the Universes most powerful tyrant at age ten after all, though she’d lost her leg in the fight. As he worked, welding together wires with metal covered fingers, he spoke.

“So when are you gonna tell them?” He said it casually but bright green eyes glared at him.

“No idea what you’re talking about Kev.” He paused in his work. While her limb was on the table he had a captive audience which meant that she had to listen to him.

“They’re still looking for you J.” He pulled a piece of paper out of the desk in front of him. It was fresh. Across the top in bold print was the word **Missing**. The photo wasn’t one of J at least not exactly, according to the poster it was a computer rendition of what she might look like today, along with her name, a phone number and the date and place she had disappeared from Earth.

“Not a bad likeness.” J commented. She was right too. The girl in the photo could have been J, if it wasn’t for the scar running from just under J’s left eye to her chin. The haircuts were different too. The photo had a rather generic ponytail. J’s hair was up but it resembled a photo Kev had once run across in a picture book about Vikings. Parts of her hair were braided with different kinds of beads here and there, from various planets they had visited. She had several pieces of Taydenite hidden in it, likely a fortune in small beads gifted her for jobs well done by their teacher Tetrax. “Better than a few of the wanted posters I’ve seen.”

“You know those aren’t exactly valid anymore. Not since Vilgax is gone completely.” He said going back to his work as he spoke. J balled up the poster and tossed it towards the trashcan.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t still have a lot of enemies. They wouldn’t be safe. I mean you never approached your mom.” Kev frowned down at the prosthetic in front of him.

“Jennifer my mom buried me two years ago. She gave up on me. Your family hasn’t given up. Don’t let them give up on you.” That silenced her completely. Kev finished working on her leg in silence.


	30. Meeting

Once Kevin was finished with J’s leg he went back to his computers and frowned. J sat up, fixing her armor back into place.

“What’s up Kev?” She asked standing and bending her knees shaking out her leg to test the new wiring.

“Odd readings. If I didn’t know better…” He trailed off, still frowning.

“What?”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say there was another Omnitrix.” J was by his side in an instant one hand on the watch on her wrist.

“That’s not possible. The Mechanic only made one!” J insisted. Kevin nodded.

“Yeah I know. But look at the reading.” J glanced though the readings.

“It’s almost exact. Almost, a cheap knockoff maybe?” Kevin frowned.

“Too close to yours for that. And look.” He pointed to a line in the code. “That’s his signature isn’t it?” J looked a bit closer and nodded.

“It is, but that shouldn’t be possible. Where is it?” Kevin punched up the signal on a map and pulled a face.

“That’s the Rustbucket.” J’s eyes narrowed and she slapped down the dial on the Omnitrix. She morphed, her armor changing with her. The resulting alien was clad in grey armor that form fit to the Kineceleran.

“Not for long!” She raced off before Kevin could say anything. He grabbed the hoverboard and pulled on his helmet, hiding his face from view as he chased after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen frowned as she went though photos of Tetrax’s protégés. Something about the collection of aliens was odd. A Pyronite, a Vulpimancer, a Kineceleran, a Petrosapien, a Galvan, a Tetramand, a Lepidopteran, a Piscciss Volann, a Galvanic Mechamorph, and an Ecotnurite. She blinked, scrolling back through them. She laughed as she recognized the connection. Maxwell blinked at her.

“It’s the original ten! Tetrax didn’t have multiple proteges, one girl and the boy, no idea who that is, could really be anyone.” But before she could elaborate there was a rush of air and she was outside. Luckily she was a quick thinker and dropped flat to the ground spinning and slapping the Omnitrix as she went. The attacking alien slipped in Goop and went flying into the tree. She slammed into it quite hard the tree shaking on impact. Maxwell came bursting out of the trailer a Plumber rifle in his hand.

“I got this.” Jen assured him as Goop coalesced back into a humanoid shape. The Kineceleran was back on her feet, her face covered with a visor, her armor was grey and unadorned though one spot was raised slightly, a perfect circle in the center of her chest. Jen rolled her eyes, or would have if Goop had the ability. She would need a bit more muscle to handle this though. So she slapped the Omnitrix symbol, transforming seamlessly from Goop to Four-Arms. She slammed her fist into the ground sending the Kineceleran flying again.

“You wanna fight or you wanna listen? Cause I came here to talk.” The Kineceleran didn’t respond, instead leaping to her feet and racing around again. Jen actually did roll her eyes this time. “Oh great, still in our stubborn phase in this universe are we?” That brought the Kineceleran to a screeching halt.

“Who are you?” The voice was modulated slightly but she had peeked their curiosity. Jen grinned, slapping a hand to the Omnitrix symbol on her sleeve transforming back to herself.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you know. I’m you after all.” From the doorway of Maxwell’s RV there was a loud clattering sound as the gun fell from his hands.

“J-bird?” His voice was shaking. The Kineceleran flashed green shifting into a more human form, still dressed in the grey armor, helmet and all. The face plate was opaque and the girl hesitated as another armored figure landed. He seemed to realize quite quickly what was happening, he looked both girls over and blinked confused but hesitant to strike. She reached up and pulled off her helmet.

It was sort of like looking in a funhouse mirror, where Jen was quite sure that the image was her but it was so twisted as to be almost unrecognizable. This face had a large scar running down her cheek, from just under her left eye it curved in towards her mouth and stopped at her chin. Her hair was wild, parts braided with multicolored beads. She could make out Taydenite, several different kinds of metal including gold and brass, and what appeared to be ice. How it wasn’t melting was a bit of a mystery but Maxwell confirmed it. He rushed forward and pulled his granddaughter into his arms. The male glanced over at Jen and reached up pulling off his own helmet. Jen blinked.

“Kevin!” He frowned but nodded.

“Do I know you?” Jen laughed.

“I mean there’s a Kevin back in my universe and I know him. So technically no.” He blinked at her looking beyond confused. Then he shrugged.

“You know, if there’s one thing I’ve learned running with J all these years it’s never question a Tennyson. They got weird shit happening, but they know how to deal with it.” Jen laughed loudly and the two glanced over at where Maxwell was still holding his granddaughter. J was hiding her face in her grandfather’s shoulder but if the shaking of her shoulders was anything to go by she had burst into tears. Jen turned back to Kevin, to give them some time.

“So you and J how did that happen.” Kevin nodded, clearly understanding that his partner needed a minute to compose herself.

“Bit of a long story. She and Tetrax picked me up out of a corrupted Plumber prison.” Jen turned thoughtful.

“Wouldn’t have been Incarcecon would it?”

“Yeah actually? The guy running it was having the prisoners...”

“Mine drugs?”

“How do you know that?” Kevin asked a bit shocked.

“Happened in my universe too, later in the timeline if you two met when you were first in Incarcecon. And my version of Tetrax never got involved. He was too busy setting Petropia back up.” That drew the attention of J. She scrubbed her face.

“You still have Petropia?” Jen turned to her counterpart.

“Sort of. I revitalized it. The crystal Vilgax used to break it in the first place. It’s a source code for the planet and its people.” J’s eyes went wide.

“Which alien did you use?” She demanded. Jen shook her head.

“No you need Chromastone.” She held up her Omnitrix. J held up her own wrist and Jen smiled to see the clunky original version of the watch. “I have an idea, but if it works you need to help me get home.” J narrowed her eyes.

“How?”

“Well two heads are better than one and two Grey Matters might be able to fix the trans dimensional engine that got me stuck here in the first place.” J nodded.

“Deal, what’s your idea?” Jen tapped her Omnitrix to J’s and both devices whirred. The familiar voice of the Omnitrix echoed around the two teens.

‘Sync complete.’ J flipped the dial on her Omnitrix and blinked.

“There’s like seventy aliens here!” Jen nodded.

“Yeah in that ballpark. You never got past the original ten cause you didn’t go through everything I did. Though you might have some I didn’t.” She shrugged. “Honestly I’m starting to lose track of how many I have. But my advice, don’t use Alien X unless the universe is going to end. Pain in the ass that one.” J nodded.

“Sort of how I can’t use Ghostfreak anymore.” Jen shook her head.

“Not exactly, and you could call Grandma Verdona for that she’ll be able to fix that.” Maxwell went pink in the cheeks.

“You’ve met your grandmother?” Jen nodded grinning at him.

“Yep, and she’s really more interested in Gwen. I didn’t get that spark she’s interested in. You may want to check on that.” Jen turned to J. “And I think it’s time you went home.” J looked hesitant but Jen forestalled any arguments her counterpart could make. “Go home! I know you want to. I’ve been in similar shoes and all I wanted the whole time I was gone was a hug from my parents. Go home.” J nodded hugging Maxwell again.

“Kev, will you come with me?” J asked, her voice only shaking slightly. He took her hand and smiled.

“Anywhere.” Jen pulled a face. It was weird. This Kevin had longer hair, blue eyes instead of her universe’s near black brown. He too had several visible facial scars but they were smaller than J’s, one running across his top lip, another through his left eyebrow, a third across the bridge of his nose. They looked at each other for just a moment too long and Jen had to hold back the slightly disgusted comment that Kevin was with Gwen. It was likely that this Kevin hadn’t even met her cousin. Things here were different and she kept that in mind as she waited in the back of Maxwell’s car as J went up to the door of her family home. Maxwell turned to her frowning slightly.

“You sure you don’t want to be there for this? I mean I’m pretty sure she’s only doing this because you knocked some sense into her.” Jen shook her head as J knocked on the front door.

“I didn’t knock sense into her, I talked it. It often takes a Tennyson to get through to a Tennyson, and a wise woman once said to me that I’m the only person I reliably listen to.” Maxwell laughed lightly.

“Who told you that?”

“Gwen. We’re pretty close were I’m from, a team. Well we were. She’s off at college now.”

“Our Gwen turned down graduating early.”

“That doesn’t sound like my cousin.”

“She took J’s disappearance hard. The last thing they did before she vanished was fight. They argued about the Watch, Gwen didn’t think J was responsible enough for it.” Jen shrugged.

“At that age I really wasn’t. I learned to be. J just learned a different way. A harder way it looks like.” Jen glanced over at the doorway. J, her mother and father were in the doorway holding each other. Jen smiled and leaned forward. “Tell her to meet me at this address.” She pulled a pen out of her pocket and scrawled the address of the Mr. Smoothies on Maxwell’s hand. He nodded and Jen spun her Omnitrix to Big Chill. She transformed and flew through the roof and off to the Mr. Smoothies. Maybe she had pushed her counterpart to go home but this wasn’t her moment. Her family was back in her Bellwood and honestly all she wanted was to be home right now. Hanging out with Rook then heading home for dinner. She frowned as she phased through the roof of the smoothie shop. She still hadn’t introduced Rook to her parents. She’d have to do that when she got home. She grinned slightly at the prospect. Her parents were going to love her partner almost as much as she did.

She blinked and almost tripped as she transformed back to herself. Where the hell had that come from? She shook her head, a slip of the mental tongue. Right? She wasn’t in love with her partner, her work partner. She couldn’t be. Could she?


	31. One Last Talk

Jen was sitting in a booth of the Mr. Smoothies sipping what might have been her seventh in the last two hours, she wasn’t sure. But the brain freeze was a welcome distraction from her feelings. After all she couldn’t be making the same mistake again. Ethan had been wonderful, he really had, but after he’d died she’d promised herself she wouldn’t get into a relationship with another Plumber. It was too painful. Maybe that was why she had the fling with Charmcaster. The Witch was everything Ethan hadn’t been. Wild, untamable, a little bit dangerous. Rook was something else too. Dependable, a little clueless, a badass in a fight and willing to learn and put up with the wildness that was Jen’s life.

With Ethan there had always been the question in the back of her mind as to if she was too much, if her wild heroic lifestyle would drive him to choose someone more reliable, someone safer. Maybe if he had he would still be alive. She took a long draw on her smoothie trying to banish the ghosts of her past with a numbing brain freeze. It didn’t work as well as she was hoping but a welcome distraction came in the form of her counterpart from this universe sliding into the booth across from her.

She no longer wore her grey armor instead she wore something that looked to be Gwen’s, at least it wasn’t really in the same fashion that Jen could see herself wearing. A powder blue t-shirt plain and jeans with white sneakers. Her hair hadn’t changed but she wore a grey hoodie, adorned with a blue number ten. She also wasn’t alone. Kevin was here too, sliding into the booth next to J. Next to him came a girl Jen barely recognized to be her cousin. She had mostly black hair, leaving only a streak of her natural red. She wore mostly black as well, with sigils, some of which Jen recognized. She also had a barbell through her eyebrow. Jen looked her over a few times before snorting slightly.

“Never would have taken you for the punk look Gwen.” The girl shook her head.

“Two J’s. That’s trippy shit.” As she spoke Jen spotted a silver ball on her tongue.

“You went all in on the punk thing didn’t you.” Gwen rolled her eyes.

“It’s not punk, it’s goth!” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Is it goth cause of the magical powers? Cause my Gwen pulled it off without the hair dye.” Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my god it really is you.” J was laughing.

“I said something very similar when I saw her again.”

“I’m still a bit confused about how you ended up here though.” Kevin stated looping an arm around J. Jen stood, still glad of her hoodie which hid her from any prying eyes who might be curious about twin people matching the description of a long missing child. She jerked her head for the others to follow her. They did into the storeroom where Hokestar was still working on the engine. Well if banging on it with a wrench could be called working on anything.

“You’re gonna break it.” Jen pointed out and Hokestar jumped dropping his wrench. “You have no idea what you’re doing do you?” Hokestar went a deeper green, likely blushing.

“Well dear girl, last time it broke down I had three Galvan’s to fix it as you well know!” Jen rolled her eyes.

“Well hopefully two will be enough this time.” She nodded to J who pushed back the sleeve on her hoodie and twirled the dial on the Omnitrix. Jen twirled her own and soon both girls were barely two feet tall climbing on the engine as they worked to repair it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook was sitting in his room. He had been made to leave the main console room by Magister Patelliday. Both he and Max had been banished after nearly eighteen hours straight searching for any sign of Jen, any whisper at all. They had been pulled off because neither of them had taken a break to so much as eat while she was missing. He stood again, he couldn’t sleep as Patelliday had ordered, there was no telling what had happened to his partner. Max had called Gwen twice but she had been in class every time. Kevin was doing what he could to expand the search without her, keeping her from panicking as much as possible. Apparently this wasn’t the first time Jen had done things like this before.

Last time something like this had happened she had claimed that something called an interdimensional feedback loop had pulled her into an alternate dimension to help fix a problem. She hadn’t gone into much detail about it, or at least her file wasn’t overly detailed. It just said that she’d vanished in the middle of an interview, her first, and reappeared that night on her front lawn. She had vanished before that, kidnapped to the mega cruiser along with Kevin when they were still children, still enemies. With nothing else to do as he was banned from the search for at least the next six hours, he was supposed to be sleeping, Rook fished the file out from under his bed and began again where he’d left off reading about her exploits.

They were extensive, last time he’d read up to when she was eleven. These were less extravagant adventures than her first year with the Omnitrix though the origin of Malware was of some use. He was a corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph, a byproduct of ending an experiment too soon, the experiment that had created the Mechamorphs to being with. Originally Azmuth had promised to fix him but according to the file the damaged being had grown impatient, kidnapped Albeda, Azmuth’s then assistant, and forced her to connect the second helix to the first. The resultant creature was the one he had briefly seen racing away from his truck leaving Jen behind white and shaking with fear. But why, she still hadn’t told him why the Mechamorph frightened her so. She talked about Vilgax without flinching, she pulled a face when anyone mentioned Ghostfreak but Malware made true fear rise in her eyes. Why? He hesitated, he wanted her to tell him, he wanted her to trust him with her fears, her hopes, her dreams for the future. He set the data pad down and scrubbed over his face with his hands.

“Bralla da.” He had fallen, and fallen hard. But it was hard not to. Her laughter was infectious. Her fighting spirit righteous and fierce. She was wild like a storm and sweet like fresh fruit, with such a unique way of looking at the universe around her that, though he’d never formally met Azmuth he could see why the first thinker trusted no one else with the Omnitrix. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and picked the data pad back up. He frowned as he read about a fire she had rescued several families from. The name of the alien was unfamiliar.

“Who is Feedback?” He wondered aloud. He frowned skimming forward in the file. That name came up many times in her second year wearing the Omnitrix, then it vanished entirely. Soon after there was a gap in the file. He frowned and skipped back to the last entry.

‘July 15, eleven-year-old Jennifer Tennyson travels to Galvan under the care of Magister Tennyson and has the Omnitrix removed. It is not seen again for nearly five years. Her reasons for this action are unknown. Neither she nor Magister Tennyson would provide a reason, Azmuth was unavailable for questioning by local Magister.’ The next entry was dated five years later, an incident report that detailed the death of Magister Labrid during a raid on a Forever Knight castle. According to the incident report Jen had written it herself though not until a while after the fact. She had spent some time detailing what happened until her grandfather’s apparent death due to a damaged Null Void projector, there were regular updates after that but not in as large a go at once. Kevin and Gwen also made some of the incident reports after Max’s apparent death, he had not died in reality, just been tossed into the Null Void. Rook frowned skimming further through the files. But he could find no mention of Feedback anywhere after she first removed the Omnitrix. He frowned, backtracked, and went through the files that contained that name. He knew the other names of her aliens though he had not seen a few of them. Ghostfreak and Cleo were the others he hadn’t seen but he knew what they were, Her ectonurite and Thep Khufan forms respectively, but he didn’t even know what sort of alien Feedback was. She had never said the name, not that he could remember. He frowned and backed out to the index of the file. There was a list here of Jen’s active transformations. He scrolled down it to the f’s and his eyebrows rose then knit in confusion. Feedback was not on this list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen and J high fived as the engine purred back to life. They both transformed back into themselves and Jen grinned as Hokestar offered them both free smoothies. They could leave, he could drop her back in her dimension as soon as she handed back over the starter key. But before she did she bid farewell to her counterpart and the accompanying entourage. Gwen hugged her

“Thank you for bringing my cousin back.” She said and Jen shook her head.

“Ah, she’d have come back eventually on her own. She just needed a good kick in the head.” Gwen and Kevin laughed as he held out a hand to shake. She took it and eyed J and Kevin. She held herself back from warnings about Osmosians and Omnitrix energy. If they had been working together for as long as Jen thought they had been then they had likely worked that out together a long time ago. J shook her hand as well. But at the last second she pulled Jen into a hug.

“Does it work out? Me and Kev?” Jen stepped back smiling slightly.

“I’m not from your future, I’m from a separate alternate universe. That never happened with me.” Jen fingered the ring that hung on her necklace, her would be engagement ring, given to her by Ethan shortly before his death. “I don’t know. But I wish you all the luck.” J nodded, the beads in her hair tinkling softly.

“You too. Do you think we’ll see each other again?” Jen shrugged.

“No idea. But you never know. Our lives are a little crazy.” They both laughed. Jen stepped back inside the smoothie shop and waved before handing Hokestar the key. “Please take me home now.” He nodded and vanished into the back. In a moment the scene outside the shop vanished into a swirl of color.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We got a hit!” Cooper called from his console.

“Store Twenty Three is back on the site too!” Blukic called out. The main console room was a wash with activity. Pierce was the one who called Max and Rook, Kevin had been conferenced in for the past twenty hours. Patelliday checked the instruments.

“Confirmed it’s her! Heading this way?” He frowned as Rook and Max came racing back into the room. Neither had slept, Rook’s fur was mussed as if he’d been running his hands through it in frustration and Max had dark circles under his eyes. In minutes the elevator dinged and Jen stepped into the room sipping a smoothie like nothing had ever happened. She looked around and frowned slightly.

“What did I miss?” Max pulled a face as grumbles went up around the room as the Plumbers went back to their regular posts. Rook was the one who answered her.

“The last twenty hours, where have you been?”

“Mr. Smoothies. Turns out Store Twenty Three is an interdimensional Mr. Smoothies. I ended up getting stuck for a bit.” Max stepped forward.

“How long is a bit?” Jen shrugged.

“Just under a day I think. I got busy.” She stated matter of factly before turning to Rook. “Would you like to come to my house for dinner?” The invitation confused everyone. Rook raised an eyebrow. “You’re my partner, I’ve met your parents, you should probably meet mine.” He blinked and nodded. “Cool, dinner’s at eight tonight. I’m gonna go nap.” She stepped back into the elevator and Max was the only one who spotted the pink dusting his granddaughters cheeks as the doors closed.

“I will never understand her.” Rook stated, but there was a note of affection in his tone as he nodded slightly. Max smiled as Rook bowed out as well, deciding that some rest would be a good thing. Patelliday sauntered up to his old friend and shook his head.

“Kids eh?” He said grinning. Max shook his head.

“I swear I only went grey because I had kids.” Patelliday laughed.

“Wouldn’t doubt it for a moment Max. You catch that little blush on her face though?” Patelliday asked raising what passed for an eyebrow. “Reminds me a bit of you and Verdona those two do.” Max smiled nostalgically.

“I hope it goes as well for them as it did for us.” Patelliday nodded and patted his old partner on the shoulder.

“Go get some sleep Max. We’ll keep an eye on the world for a while.” Max nodded and headed off to bed.


	32. Dinner Time

Carl and Sandra were starting to get used to their daughter not being in the house most of the time. She hadn’t moved out officially but most nights these days were not spent in her room at their house. Most nights she stayed at the base, and they were alright with that, it was a safe place for her to stay. Some nights she spent at the house she inherited from Sir George. She had told them she was fixing the place up as a sort of safe haven, in case of serious emergency. It had become routine that she would come home for dinner but up until now it was usually just her.

Tonight was a bit different though. She called ahead for one thing, and she was bringing her partner. When Gwen and Kevin had been her team they had often popped by for meals, or even just snacks on the run. But Carl and Sandra had begun to wonder if this partnership was serious since Jen had not brought her partner home. Carl volunteered to cook since Sandra was on a health kick. After making sure that Rook was not allergic to any Earth foods, nor did he have any dietary restrictions he decided that he would make barbecue ribs.

Dinner was quite pleasant. Rook was a bit of a surprise for Carl and Sandra. They had known he was an alien but they hadn’t honestly met many aliens that didn’t look human. Rook was fascinated by Carl’s rather mundane job in Insurance. He was unsurprised to learn that Sandra was a nurse.

“It makes sense, after all Jen is quite efficient at caring for minor injuries.” Jen looked away from her parents sipping her soda to avoid having to meet her parents eyes. Sandra laughed.

“Well it’s good to know she’s learned something from us and not everything from Max.” Carl nodded.

“Music and medicine. Two things she definitely got from her mother.” Carl pointed out and Sandra laughed lightly. Rook looked at Jen.

“I did not know you were musically inclined Jen.” Jen shrugged.

“Yeah I play guitar. I haven’t in a while, but I do play.” Rook nodded.

“I would very much like to hear you play.” Jen laughed at that and Carl shot his wife a raised eyebrow over his glass. Sandra nodded slightly.

“So Rook how old are you?” Sandra asked lightly.

“I will be eighteen in two weeks.” Jen blinked.

“You didn’t tell me your birthday was coming up!” Rook shrugged.

“On Revonnah we only celebrate certain birthdays. The one directly after one loses their Bi’nthak is of great importance, the actual day of birth, and when one turns seventeen. But traditionally those are the only celebrated days.” Jen frowned. Carl nodded slightly.

“An interesting tradition.” Jen tilted her head at her partner.

“How would you feel about experiencing a traditional Earth birthday party?” She asked a sly grin on her face. Rook blinked then nodded.

“That would be an interesting experience.” She grinned.

“Great! So mom how did the band reunion go?” After dinner Sandra insisted on a little jam session with her daughter that Carl and Rook sat back and watched. It was quite sweet watching the two of them play. Apparently they had not played together since before Jen put the Omnitrix back on. That brought up a question in Rooks mind again. Why had she removed it in the first place? He didn’t ask here, it didn’t feel like a topic he should bring up around her parents who had only learned of its existence a little more than a year ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Azmuth was a bit troubled. Well perhaps more than a bit, Malware, one of his most dangerous enemies, was alive somewhere. There was no telling as to what he was planning, there simply wasn’t enough data to figure it out. He had not gone directly after Jen, the Omnitrix itself, or the inventor. But to be safe he sent Eunice away to care for Primus with Myaxx for an extra layer of security. He wished he could order Jen to the hidden planet as well.

He would never say it aloud but he did care for the girl. He frowned as he thought back on their meetings. The first time they had met the Omnitrix had been overloaded into the self destruct countdown. He would admit he had been a bitter old man, he’d forsaken the universe content to watch it burn itself down. Then this child form a backwater world had challenged him, called him out in his failing. She fought anyway, even without the Omnitrix against odds, she made him rethink his stance on the universe. He had stopped the self destruct, even given her back the Omnitrix rather quickly.

He frowned. They had met a few times after that, over the course of her second year wearing his device. He had been there that day when Feedback was lost. The screams that tore through the air that day would forever reside in his mind. The damage Malware had done to the Omnitrix was permanent. The sample of Conductoid DNA was gone, could never be replaced. He had tried when creating the new Omnitrix, but Malware had damaged the base code. It would recognize no Conductoid but the first sample. Shortly after that fateful battle, and the supposed destruction of Malware at Jen’s hands mere moments after Feedback’s loss, Jen had appeared on Galvan with her grandfather. She had asked Max to wait outside the lab.

‘I can’t do this anymore.’ Her statement was frank, her eyes were dry, her shoulders set. Azmuth had frowned at her, raising an eyebrow. ‘I need you to take it off.’ She’d held out her arm. He’d frowned at her.

‘Are you sure? Have you thought this through?’

‘Yes. Vilgax hasn’t been seen in ages. All my biggest enemies are gone. And I can’t do this anymore. I… I can’t risk what happened to Feedback happening to anyone else.’ Azmuth nodded slightly.

‘You really have thought about this quite a bit. It might surprise you to know that I have too.’ He had gifted her with the lock box, only three people in the universe could open, herself, her cousin, and her grandfather. Of course he could open it as well. He had removed the Omnitrix for her and she had placed it in the box. He sort of expected her to chuck it out of an airlock on the way back home but she hadn’t. She had left it in the box until the next time it was needed. He shook his head, pulled from his recollections of the past by the door to his lab opening.

“First Thinker I am sorry to interrupt. But there’s something you should see.” It was the curator of the Galvan Historical Museum. Azmuth frowned but nodded following the other Galvan out of his lab. 


	33. Unexpected Trip

It took Rook a few days to grow brave enough to bring up the question that had been eating away at him since she had disappeared. He wanted to ease into it, so he started up the game she had introduced him to when they had first met. Apparently there was a more formal version, called twenty questions but Rook sort of preferred it their way where they would go back and forth on each.

“So, what’s your favorite color?” Jen asked as they patrolled around Undertown in the Prototruck. Rook had to think about it for a moment.

“Lately I would say I have grown very fond of the color green.” He wanted to ask why she wanted to know but refrained knowing that would count towards his question for this round.

“I have a bit of a personal question.” Jen frowned at him, the corner of her mouth twitching up as she looked him over.

“Personal how? You already know most of my personal stuff. Favorite color.”

“Also green.” Rook answered though he figured she was being mostly rhetorical.

“My hobbies.” She prompted.

“Soccer, Sumo Slammers, and surprisingly guitar.” He supplied.

“So I don’t see how you could want something more personal, unless it’s something steamy.” Jen laughed and winked. Rook snorted.

“I would not presume to ask something like that.”

“Did you know that when you’re embarrassed your fur sort of puffs up on your face?” Jen asked grinning slightly as Rook’s fur puffed further. Rook shook himself slightly looking back at the road as Jen laughed again. He cleared his throat.

“Back to my question.” He insisted, after a moment she quieted her laughter. “I was looking through your file the other day and I ran across an alien I am unfamiliar with.”

“Oh? I mean I have a lot of aliens, you definitely haven’t seen them all.” Rook nodded.

“Yes, but I was wondering. Who is Feedback?” If they hadn’t been stopped Rook would not have been looking at Jen and the complete transformation in her mood might have gone by unnoticed. Her smile vanished, the pink in her cheeks from her laughter drained from her face leaving her pale. The worst part was that he knew that expression he had seen it before as Malware had fled from his truck. Jen turned away from him to look out her window.

“Oh, look that trucks on fire I better go take care of that.” Without another word she unbuckled her seatbelt opened her door and took off, transforming as she went into Heatblast.

One very eventful chase later and she had switched to Humungousaur in order to fish Pakmar’s truck out of the river that ran through Undertown.

“Mr. Pakmar you have a license to run a barbeque truck but that does not mean that your truck can be on fire. That is a safety violation. It is dangerous for you and those around you. This truck runs on a Teran combustion engine. They are liable to explode when introduced to fire.” Rook was patiently explaining to the rather incensed little alien. Jen, still Humungousaur rolled her eyes but she didn’t get a chance to give her own two cents on the matter, or the little alien currently shouting that she was the danger not his truck. Instead a bright white light glowed out around her. On instinct Rook dove into it calling out his partner’s name. If she was disappearing again she would not be alone this time.

When the lights cleared they were in a place Rook had never seen before. The doors were metal, sealed by the looks of them. A large crash alerted him to Humungousaur’s landing, along with what appeared to be at least a quarter of Pakmar’s truck. They were never going to hear the end of that. But he blinked as he spotted a Galvan standing nearby, one he had only seen briefly.

“Azmuth?” Jen asked confirming the small alien’s identity.

“I’ll explain later.” The Galvan insisted gesturing to the large birdlike thing that was screeching at them. Jen rolled Humungousaur’s eyes.

“You always say that but you never do.” But despite her slightly exasperated tone she leapt into the fray as the creature in the room shifted to Humungousaur’s natural predator. Rook stood.

“I do not believe we have been formally introduced. I am Rook Blonko, Jen’s new partner.” Azmuth nodded.

“I am well aware of who you are. Did you truly believe that the Plumbers wouldn’t run any choices of her new partner by me first?” Azmuth snipped. Rook blinked. It honestly hadn’t occurred to him that Azmuth, one of the universes most busy beings, would have a hand in picking Jen’s partners. Their attention was pulled over to the currently ongoing fight when Jen called out to them.

“If you two are done with the chit chat I could use some help!” She had transformed from Humungousaur to Ball Weevil but the mutt that wore the Nemetrix was shifting to keep pace. Rook nodded looking around for a sign of Khyber. They were in what appeared to be a museum exhibit, well what was left of one anyway, Humungousaur was never very good at leaving rooms intact. But there was an observation deck.

“I will take care of the hunter!” Rook called out to Jen who was pinned by a net, spat by the spiderlike thing but she was already spinning the Omnitrix dial to chose another alien.

“How is the hunter controlling the Mongrel?” Rook glanced at the inventor.

“He whistles to make it change form.” Azmuth nodded picking up a bone from the floor.

“That’s an easy fix. I need your tool.” Rook hesitated as Jen transformed into Big Chill and froze the beast, only for it to break free of the ice as the hypnotic predator of Big Chill. In an instant the red swirls that controlled the hypnosis the beast put out were reflected in Jen’s now insectoid eyes. But Azmuth had already hopped up on what was left of Pakmar’s truck and taken the Prototool. He was using to carve the bone he’d picked up off the floor. Rook looked back over to his partner. She had gone limp, a vacant smile on her face. There was no telling what she was seeing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen blinked, a second ago she had been with Azmuth and Rook, god knew where. But now she was standing in the Bellwood Plumber base. She was at the main console and someone had an arm around her. She looked up into the amber eyes of her partner. He smiled at her, a familiar fondness in his eyes. Looking around she spotted Grandpa Max at one of the other consoles, laughing with Magister Patelliday. Just past them was Gwen and Kevin, bickering lovingly over a reading on the screen between them, but they were holding hands. Jen could just make out a golden band on their ring fingers. 

Then without warning she was back in the half-destroyed room blinking as Khyber’s dog dropped gracefully to the ground. She barely had a moment to get her bearings before the dog was turning back into a Psycholeopterran and her world again faded into the false reality. But this false reality was very close to the real one she experienced nearly daily, there were only a few small differences. Like how very, very close her partner was standing and maybe the look in his eyes, one of well love. She shook herself again as the illusion cut off. Angry at herself for that being her perfect world she lunged freezing the dog to the ground. That seemed to be what Azmuth was waiting for. He leapt out of hiding and onto the dog which protested for a moment with a growl then Azmuth scratched it under the chin and its tail began to wag happily. Jen rolled her eyes and both she and Rook gasped as the dog shifted again, back into the birdlike thing it had been when they arrived. It threw Azmuth into the air and caught him by the edge of his tunic.

“What are you waiting for? Throw me the whistle.” Rook did as he was told tossing Azmuth a white whistle, Jen had no idea where it had come from. But it worked, though she didn’t hear anything when he blew into it the dog clearly did. It dropped Azmuth and transformed into something they hadn’t seen yet.

“May I introduce you to Vicetopus, the natural predator of all Cerebrocrustaceans.” Azmuth said a bit smugly before blowing into the whistle again. The large red tentacled creature reached up into the observation deck pulling Dr. Psychobos out of it as he begged Khyber to whistle and call off the dog.

“I think the smartest creature can figure out how to beat their natural predator.” He said snidely as Psychobos was dragged before Azmuth, Jen and Rook. Jen took off from the ground, still Big Chill, to the observation deck. But it was empty. 

“So Dr. Psychobos and Khyber are still a team then.” Rook pointed out as Jen landed next to Azmuth and transformed back to herself. She shook her head.

“Not anymore, looks like your partner ditched you.” She stated and Psychobos spluttered in frustration.

“I knew we should never have trusted him!” Jen and Azmuth’s eyes narrowed at the same time but it was Jen who began interrogating the captured crustacean.

“Who’s ‘we’?” Psychobos laughed.

“Surely even with your limited human mental capacity, and I use the term loosely, you could have figured out that Khyber and I have been in league with…” But Jen interrupted him before he could finish.

“Malware.” She wasn’t looking at the Cerebrocrustacean anymore though. She was looking over at the entrance to the room where two stone figures lay. Rook couldn’t tell what they were supposed to be, but his attention was pulled away from them as Jen turned back to Psychobos. “Where is he?” She was practically snarling. Rook blinked, he had never heard his partner angry like this before.

“And why should I ttt-tell you anything.” Psychobos stuttered. Azmuth had another question though.

“How did the three of you get past the Galvan Security grid? Earth is easy to infiltrate, Galvan is not.” Rook though had put a few pieces together.

“My Prototruck, Malware dusted part of the core memory. Every Plumber is provided security codes to Galvan and other places of importance to the Plumbers.” Jen was not to be deterred though. As Azmuth nodded at Rook, looking slightly impressed, she snatched the whistle from the Galvan and glared at Psychobos.

“Where is Malware now!” She demanded. Psychobos laughed.

“What are you going to do little hero? You don’t know how to use that!” Jen’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I’m a fast learner.” She brought the whistle to her lips and blew into it, moving her fingers across it much like Azmuth had. The dog turned Vicetopus responded tightening the tentacle around Psychobos who cried out in fear. It was Azmuth who intervened.

“Enough!” He called out and Jen pulled the whistle away from her mouth, the Vicetopus stopped squishing Psychobos and Rook frowned at his partner. He had never known her to be cruel before. Most of the time when she was questioning someone the individual being questioned often didn’t know they were being questioned. Her hands were shaking slightly.

“We need to find Malware now.” She insisted though her voice shook slightly. Azmuth turned to her, hopping up and taking the whistle from her.

“Not so fast, we don’t want a repeat of what happened to Feedback.” Jen looked away from Azmuth, pain flashing in her eyes. Rook was growing quite frustrated. His partner was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help because no one would tell him what happened so he asked directly.

“And what exactly happened to Feedback?” He tried to be gentle with it but Jen still flinched and Azmuth frowned at her.

“You haven’t told your partner?” Her patience seemed to snap at the First Thinker’s question.

“Fine, you wanna know what happened to Feedback?! Malware ripped us apart. Reached into the transformation and pulled me out of it, which shouldn’t be physically possible! Then made me watch as he atomized a piece of me! She was part of me and he took that part of me and broke it down to nothing! We need to find him!” She was shouting by the time she finished. She scrubbed both hands over her face.

“Though we thought Malware had been destroyed in the aftermath, for the users safety the Omnitrix would never accept Conductoid DNA again, in case it caused a major corruption in the programing.” Azmuth supplied into the silence.

“That’s what happened to Feedback. And it was all my fault, happy now?” She asked, her voice hollow. Rook shook his head reaching out to her. He took her hand and for a moment it seemed she would pull away from him but she didn’t.

“I am sorry Jen, I did not know.” She shook her head.

“Don’t apologize, just forget it. I wish I could.” Rook gently squeezed her hand, in some attempt at comfort. But before he could offer anything else smoke burst our of nowhere. They all coughed. Rook pulled the Prototool off his shoulder and switched it to a new setting he and Cooper had worked out. It sucked in the smoke like a vacuum and when the smoke cleared Khyber’s dog was before them once again, back to its normal blue self, the Nemetrix missing from its collar. Psychobos seemed too injured to have escaped. Jen’s eyes narrowed.

“Khyber.” But the hunter was nowhere to be seen. A security team of Galvans finally managed to get the doors open and set about collecting Khyber’s dog. Jen and Rook helped them escort Psychobos and Khyber’s dog outside where there were prison transports waiting for them. Jen frowned slightly as the Galvans wrangled the dog.

“I do kinda feel bad about the dog. Not his fault that his owner was a dick.”

“Her.” Azmuth supplied. Jen blinked. “The dog is female, and she still might be able to help us sniff out her old master.” Psychobos, who seemed to have recovered snorted.

“Enjoy your delusions of superiority while they last, Azmuth. Your entire species, and I use the term loosely, is about to become extinct!” Psychobos laughed as a blaring alarm began to sound. Azmuth looked up and Jen followed his line of sight to the Moon, Galvan B, home of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. It was in the process of exploding.


	34. The Showdown Begins

Everyone in the vicinity stared up at the moon. It was hard not to watch as the moon cracked and split, all in silence. Sound after all didn’t carry through the void of space between Galvan Prime and Galvan B. But the light show the exploding moon provided was something Jen knew she would never forget. Absently, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Baz el had been on the planet when it blew. He was the only Mechamorph she knew by name after all. But what disturbed her most was that the normally green and black planet had been red and black at the time of its explosion, and there was only one red Mechamorph after all. The shockwave hit the Galvan Prime head on, it sent a wave of pressure over the planet along with a howling squealing sound that Jen was displeased to note sounded very much like the sound of dial up internet.

“I would hazard a guess that this was Malware’s doing.” Rook said, a bit louder than normal rubbing his ears. Jen nodded looking to Azmuth.

“But if he was on the planet when it blew, problem solved right?” Jen sounded almost hopeful. Azmuth shook his head.

“No I believe our problems are just starting.” Azmuth stated pointing up at where the pieces of the moon had been caught in the gravitational pull of Galvan Prime.

“First Thinker!” A Galvan dressed as a guard raced up to them. “The defensive grid is down.” Azmuth nodded.

“Man the particle cannons. The defense will have to be entirely manual.” Jen nodded already spinning the dial on the Omnitrix. She transformed into Jetray and took off blasting at the meteors the destruction of the moon had caused. Rook hopped on the back of the transport Azmuth was taking and began blasting the smaller meteors that Jen missed with his Prototool. She zipped through the air breaking up the largest pieces so they could be blasted to oblivion by the particle cannons. But she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, a Galvan falling through the air. She zipped over to him, catching him in plenty of time before he would have hit the ground but she almost dropped him again when she spotted what was happening to his jetpack. It was disintegrating into grey dust where the meteor had hit it. The falling rocks were not in fact rocks. She flew as fast as she could to the transport that was carrying Rook and Azmuth.

“Bad news, these aren’t rocks. It’s raining psychopathic Mechamorph.” She called out over the noise of the cannons. Rook’s eyes widened.

“He’s been scattered over half the planet by now.” Azmuth pointed out his expression grim. They were quick to land as the meteors stopped, the last few taken out by the particle cannons.

“What do we do now?” Jen asked Azmuth who shrugged slightly.

“How should I know? This has never happened before, I need to assess what’s left of the moon.” Jen rolled her eyes.

“You’re the smartest being in three galaxies! You have to have some idea.” She insisted, not noticing Rook looking past the two of them.

“Five, actually. But who’s counting. As I said I need to assess what’s left before I can make any plans.” They both turned as Rook pulled the Prototool off his shoulder.

“That will have to wait.” He stated, his voice steady as a rock, his eyes locked on the horizon. Jen and Azmuth turned as a bellow of the inventor’s name shook the very air around them.

“Azmuth!” It was Malware, he was taller than Jen remembered from the Prototruck. “Where you brought life I have wrought death!”

“Destruction is easy. If that’s the best you can do I’m not impressed.” Azmuth said shaking his head at his creation. Malware roared in frustration.

“Of course not father, nothing I do is ever good enough for you! To you I am just a failed experiment! A shame, a blot that stains your perfect record.” Malware tossed aside a building, Jen flinched hoping it had been evacuated. Azmuth shook his head again.

“My only shame is that I have never been able to stop your pain.” As Azmuth spoke several green orbs rose from the ground, unnoticed by Malware. Jen had put her hands behind her back but Rook, slightly behind her, could see her spinning the dial on the Omnitrix. “It’s not too late. Stop this now. We can work together to make you whole.” But then the orbs went off, electricity coursing through the Mechamorph. He screamed, smoke billowed as several blasts from Malware decimated the orbs.

“Lies! Even now you do nothing but lie!” The Mechamorph drove his fist into the ground and spikes of red and black sprouted from the ground. Jen lunged forward transforming as she went. Rook grabbed Azmuth, diving away from the spikes. Humungousaur landed a hit on the Mechamorph as she landed. The two began their battle and Rook set down the First Thinker to join his partner. But his part in the battle was short lived as Malware fired another blast of spikes at him. Jen bodily grabbed him, pulling him out of the way, but he lost hold on his Prototool which landed on one of the red and black spikes and turned to grey dust.

With the addition of the multiuse tool to his armory Malware was three times stronger than he had been and Rook had no weapon to join the fray with. Even as Humungousaur grappled with Malware the Mechamorph laughed.

“You are too late! Even now there are pieces of me working their way to the planet’s core. Soon Galvan will be a memory, replaced by Planet Malware!” His hands morphed themselves around Humungousaur’s and the substance of his form began to creep up her arms as she cried out. “But first I shall devour you!” Malware cackled as the black and red reached her shoulders. The Mechamorph was growing, towering over Jen as her knees weakened.

“Rook get Azmuth out of here! Go!” Humungousaur called out to Rook as she collapsed to one knee. As long as Malware was busy with her, he wasn’t hurting Rook or Azmuth. Or at least that was the theory, she didn’t count on Malware being able to grow the laser gun function of Rook’s Prototool from his back.

“No one leaves!” Malware snarled. Jen couldn’t focus on if Rook had made it out with Azmuth though, no matter how much she wanted to. The parasite that was Malware was spreading rapidly and her vision had gone blurry. She screamed as it covered her face and she slumped forward. She didn’t feel herself hit the ground though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gwen Tennyson often got odd calls from family. A few days ago she had received a call that her cousin had vanished, but she’d reappeared within twenty four hours so Gwen set it aside. Until she got another call that Jen had yet again disappeared, scans weren’t showing her or Rook anywhere in the sector. Since it was a Saturday she had some time on her hand so she did a quick search through the mana field and after a while located her cousin, on Galvan prime. Something was happening then, Azmuth never summoned Jen without a large threat. Max picked them up in Rook’s truck, along with two Galvans Gwen had only met in passing.

By the time they reached Galvan devastation reigned. The Moon, Galvan B, was decimated, floating around were what appeared to be petrified Mechamorphs. Gwen’s heart plummeted.

“We need to get down there now!” Max nodded and Kevin stepped on the gas, shooting them down to the planet where Gwen sensed Jen as fast as he could. The spotted Malware first and Max and Gwen both swore loudly. Max grabbed a gun from the back and raced to the back gangway. Max fired, severing Malware’s arms, he screamed and stumbled back as the red and black fled from around Humungousaur as she fell, flashing green, transforming back to Jen. Kevin didn’t land, not all the way, he just got close enough for Rook to scoop Jen off the ground and race into the ship. Azmuth was on the Revonnahgander’s shoulder.

Jen was out cold as Rook laid her down on the table in the back. Azmuth hopped off his shoulder to the controls. It was a very basic medical table and Azmuth was quick to scan Jen for any injuries.

“She’ll be alright, he didn’t manage it again. She should wake up in a moment.” His sentence was punctuated by Jen sitting up gasping and shaking. Rook laid a hand on her shoulder and she tensed before looking up at him and realizing who it was. She relaxed slightly and pulled a face, clicking her tongue.

“Anyone got a mint, my mouth tastes like Malware.” If her voice hadn’t been shaking it might have been funny. Max pulled a small pack of mints from his pocket and Jen took one, popping it into her mouth with a grateful nod.

“How did you know you were needed?” Rook asked as Kevin steered them into the upper atmosphere where they would hopefully be safe for a moment to plan.

“Jen wasn’t showing on scans again. I tracked her mana, I’m something of an expert on that.” Gwen said attempting to draw a smile out of her cousin but it failed. “When I realized where she was, well Azmuth doesn’t summon her without a reason.” Azmuth nodded.

“Quite, we have a rather large problem on our hands.” He pulled up a holographic map on Rook’s screens. Three large red circles appeared on the projected planet. “We were lucky, the debris from Galvan B came down over a localized area.”

“Yeah localized to half the planet.” Jen bit out, crunching down on the mint in her mouth.

“Yes, but the rest of the planet is unaffected, and has implemented a quarantine protocol. Malware won’t be able to spread to the rest of the world that way. Unfortunately in about two hours Malware’s feelers will reach the core. There’s a way to stop him, but only temporarily. If we can get to the controls for this section of the quarantine protocol we can jury rig it to protect the core instead. We’ll send Blukic, Driba, and Max there. It’s on the edge of the effected zone.” He pointed to the edge of one of the circles. “I will take Rook and Gwen to the remains of Galvan B, if we can locate the Helixes, the engines that created the Mechamorphs to begin with we can get them back online, they should be able to help against Malware.”

“That leaves me and Kevin to slow him down for as long as we can.” Azmuth’s eyes met Jen’s and in that moment they understood each other. He didn’t want to send her out there again. He didn’t want her to face Malware any more than she wanted to face him. But if anyone was to get out of this then there was no choice. Rook took her hand and squeezed it gently. She nodded. “Let’s do this we’re wasting time.”

They dropped Max, Blukic and Driba off first. Max hugged his granddaughters tight for a moment before heading out. Then it was time for Kevin and Jen to leap out of the ship.

“There’s an outpost here.” Azmuth pointed out on the map. “They may be able to help you.”

“If there’s anyone left.” Jen muttered under her breath. Kevin frowned at his friend’s new fatalist view. So he decided to lighten the mood.

“Don’t go getting any ideas about my girl you hear me Rook.” Kevin teased. Rook glanced back at him, his eyes darting to Jen who had her back to him.

“Do not worry, Gwen is not as you say my type.” Kevin laughed shaking his head lightly as he glanced between Jen and Rook.

“Yeah I’m seeing that. Good luck up there.”

“You two as well.” Rook said opening the back hatch of the Prototruck. Jen jumped out, followed by Kevin. “Be safe.” He whispered as he took off for the destroyed moon.


	35. Into The Abyss

Their landing could have been worse. Jen managed to dial up Way Big and land on her feet, easily catching Kevin. They both frowned.

“Malware should be here.” Jen pointed out her voice echoing, as it always did in this form. Kevin frowned looking down at the wrecked ground.

“Maybe you squished him?” Kevin suggested trying to inject a bit of humor into the situation. Jen though shook her head.

“It’s never that easy.” Kevin formed placing a hand on the armor that made up the upper layer of Way Big’s skin. He absorbed the metal and shook his head.

“You used to be funny.” Jen rolled her eyes.

“Go gather the troops. I’ll keep looking for Malware.” She set him on the ground and he shook his head again.

“Yeah alright.” Kevin took off towards the outpost, though his way was slightly hindered by a blue dog. Jen had mentioned one, Khyber’s dog. But this one lacked the ability to transform, instead choosing to slow him down by chewing on his metal ankle. Honestly Kevin sort of admired the tenacity, but as crashes and sounds of battle echoed from behind him he didn’t really have time to slow down right now.

Jen knew the fight wasn’t going that well. It had started alright with her and Malware trading blows. But he had grown more powerful after destroying Galvan B. So powerful in fact that he had been able to spread under the surface and catch Way Big mid step, ever after she had blasted the torso of the thing apart. Jen was immobilized as the parasitic Mechamorph crept forward rebuilding itself with every step.

“Do you see how loyalty to Azmuth is repaid with nothing but pain?” The parasite tightened around her, feeling like thousands of razors digging into her skin. The ghastly tear that served as the Mechamorph’s mouth turned upwards in a terrible parody of a smile. “Even now part of me nears the core.”

Jen closed her eyes, there was no way it had been two hours. She could only pray to whatever entity controlled the universe that Blukic and Driba were working better on Galvan than they tended to on Earth. But she had other more immediate problems as Malware stalked ever closer. But the Mechamorph paused its expression falling into one of disbelief and rage.

“That’s impossible.” Jen snorted out a pained laugh.

“Improbable, never impossible.” She bit out and the Mechamorph whirled on her.

“It doesn’t matter, your friends have only stalled the inevitable.” The ground around the Mechamorph cracked, more of the ooze that made up its substance seeping forth until it had grown so tall that even as Way Big Jen had to crane her head back to see its face. Or she would have if she could have moved. Its voice echoed across the horizon. “But you, your story ends here Jen Ten.” As the gargantuan hands reached for her Jen knew that even if back up showed up that second there would be no stopping the Mechamorph. She was right. From far below on the ground she heard Kevin’s voice.

“Jen!” He had returned with an entire garrison but even with their particle cannon blasts there was no stopping this supercharged Mechamorph. The pain spiked as Malware pulled Way Big into itself. Jen couldn’t help it, she screamed. It echoed across the world. The last thing she saw was the sun just starting to dip below the horizon. It turned the whole sky a bright amber. Then her world was swallowed by red and black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gwen staggered in the cabin of the Prototruck. She clutched the side of her head as Rook steadied her. Azmuth took one look at her before doubling his speed, he would soon be finished reparing the Helixes and he could use them to rejuvenate the petrified Mechamorphs, who would be able to help in the fight against Malware. Rook feared that the tears in Gwen’s eyes meant that they were too late.

“Jen.” Gwen bit out behind her tears. Azmuth kept working as he spoke.

“Your cousin was well aware of the threat to her when she agreed to her part in this plan.” Gwen’s eyes flashed pink, a dangerous sign for an Anodite.

“She’s gone.” There were still tears streaming from her bright pink eyes. Rook felt as though his heart had dropped through the floor of the truck out into the cold void of space.

“You’re sure?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Gwen blinked but her eyes did not return to their normal green, so similar to her cousin’s.

“Her mana vanished. I can’t feel her anymore.” Gwen’s voice gave out on her after a second and Rook felt tears prick his own eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Jen had expected dying to hurt more. But it was strangely peaceful, floating in a dark vast expanse shot through with only a few swirls of red. She as reasonably certain she was dying, the Omnitrix didn’t tend to make odd noises when she wasn’t in some kind of mortal peril. She frowned, she couldn’t even look at the watch. She couldn’t move. She wanted to shut her eyes and get it over with but something kept her from doing that, like a tug at the back of her mind. She blinked. There was a green bubble ahead of her, floating towards her. It seemed so familiar. She wanted to reach out and touch it but she couldn’t move. The Omnitrix let out a low hum and she and the green bubble met. Memories flashed through her mind. Unlocking Feedback came first. She’d been at a power plant that had been tampered with by a local gang. Finding Feedback in the Omnitrix had saved her life from twelve thousand volts. The memories flashed fast after that, every time she had used the Conductoid until the last time. Then a figure resolved in front of her. They were no longer surrounded by the red and black of Malware but the green and black that Jen had come to know as the interior of the Omnitrix.

“Did you learn anything from it?” The figure asked. It was her, by the look in her eyes from just after losing Feedback. Jen sighed.

“It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened to Feedback. I didn’t think there was a big takeaway from what happened in that field, but looking back over it now… I think I shouldn’t have taken the Omnitrix off. I was running from what happened. I was just a kid, I didn’t want to hurt anymore. But it never went away. You can’t run from everything. Sometimes you need to face it.” Her younger self nodded smiling slightly. She stretched out a hand.

“Forgive me?” She asked and Jen nodded.

“Yeah, I think I finally do.” She took her younger self’s hand and in that instant the figure changed. She wasn’t face to face with her human self but instead she was face to face with Feedback herself. A pulse of energy raced down her hand and into the Omnitrix. The green around them brightened as Feedback winked and vanished into green electricity quickly absorbed by the Omnitrix. Jen let out a disbelieving laugh as the dial on the Watch spun and dropped of its own accord. It was a feeling she hadn’t felt in nearly six years. Lightning filled her very veins as green lights flashed within the depths of the red and black Mechamorph.


	36. Restored

Kevin was certain that they were all going to die. Malware had taken Jen, he wasn’t sure if she was dead or not but the odds of her being alive dwindled by the minute. The attack by the Galvans was completely ineffective. Malware was putting off some kind of interference. He could make no contact with Gwen or anyone else. He had no idea if Malware would reach the core now or not. All he knew was that the monster was advancing with no sign of stopping towards the nearest populated center, which was still in the process of evacuating. There was no way they would be able to get everyone out in time. But as the behemoth made to enter the city it stopped dead and screamed. It was more dissonant than the one Jen had let loose as she vanished, he was seemingly in more pain too as he clutched his head.

As Kevin watched astounded the top of Malware’s head seemed to crack open and a bright green light burst forth. Hope rose in his heart.

“Jen?” A figure stood from the split in the Mechamorph’s forehead. She was tall, with black skin, the tips of her fingers were golden and metallic. The gold didn’t stop there, she had what appeared to be large rivets on her arms, two just below each elbow, one on each shoulder. She had two large, well he couldn’t tell what they were, they seemed to serve as hair for this transformation but they were longer than any he’d seen on any of Jen’s transformation. Even Stardust had shorter hair than any other Anodite he’d ever seen. This one’s hung down near her ankles, it too was tipped with gold though these looked more like plugs with golden prongs. She also had a tail, similarly tipped. She grinned, throwing her arms open.

“Did you miss me! Cause I did!” Malware screamed in rage and swatted at the figure but she jumped, shooting lightning from her hands and using it to propel herself down to the ground to land in front of Kevin.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to see you. I thought I was gonna have to tell your cousin you died.” Kevin said beyond relieved to see the Omnitrix symbol adorning the center of what appeared to be a leotard that covered this transformation down her torso. This alien’s laughter crackled with electricity.

“You know she’d have sensed it before you saw it right?” But their short exchange was interrupted by Malware.

“The Conductoid?” He boomed in confusion. Then the circle that served for his singular eye narrowed slightly. “I destroyed you once, I can do it again! I’m a hundred times more powerful now!” He blasted at her and she stood her ground, the two antenna like hair pieces whipping around in front of her and absorbing the attack.

“Now I remember why I loved Feedback.” She didn’t specify a reason but Kevin had a guess as Malware’s attack, that had been decimating the landscape of Galvan, was absorbed in its entirety. Jen then leveled her hands at the Mechamorph and lightning blasted from her fingertips. This was Feedback then, the form she had lost to the Mechamorph. Gwen had told him about it shortly after they had thought they lost Grandpa Max for good. Gwen’s theory that Jen had originally taken off the Omnitrix because of the loss of this transformation had answered a long standing question of his, as to why Jen had just dropped off the radar for five years. He watched her fight, using this long lost transformation, she was hurting Malware too, something they hadn’t achieved without her.

He was so distracted that he went flying as Malware tried to blast Feedback again. He landed hard, glad for the sturdy metal covering him. He frowned as a whimpering caught his attention. He peered around a large piece of debris and spotted the dog, the one he was reasonably certain had been the one hunting Jen for several months now. But its pervious owner seemed to have abandoned it for it was trapped under a few large pieces of rubble. Glancing back at the fight he decided that Jen could handle herself for a minute and stepped over to the dog shifting the rubble off of her. The dog leapt to her feet, letting out a happy bark. A loud boom distracted Kevin though and looking up he spotted hundreds of Galvanic Mechamorphs dropping from the upper atmosphere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rook was very confused when Gwen cheered from the seat next to him, Jen’s usual seat. His heart twisted. His partner would never sit there again, if Gwen was right. But if her celebration in the seat was any indication something he wasn’t privy to was happening.

“I should have known not to count her out that easy!” Gwen cried out craning her neck to see what was happening below. They had just re-entered the atmosphere of Galvan prime. Azmuth smiled slightly.

“It is never a good plan to bet against Jennifer Tennyson, no.” He conceded so quietly Rook wasn’t sure Gwen heard him. The Mechamorphs were raining around them, but Gwen seemed to have spotted something on the ground. She unclipped her seat belt and shot to her feet, pressing herself against the glass to get a better look.

“No way! That’s Feedback!” In an instant Azmuth had hopped up onto Gwen’s shoulder as the Mechamorphs rained into Malware, breaking the corrupted being apart.

“Rook set us down in that Plaza.” The First Thinker demanded and Rook did as he was told, wishing he too could leave his post to see what was happening. He was filled with a desperate hope that his partner was indeed alive. Azmuth hopped out of the Prototruck first, Gwen levitating the Helixes after him. By the time Rook landed and made it out of the truck Feedback was already hooked up to the Helixes, blasting at Malware. When the lights died down and the smoke cleared Malware stood a solid stone statue. A cheer went up from the Galvans and the Mechamorphs. But Rook was more interested in Jen who had fallen to her knees, flashing green as she transformed back to herself. He rushed over to her.

“Are you well Jen?” She grinned at him.

“Never better Rook, never better.” She grinned wider laughing even as a tear slipped down her cheek. He held out a hand to her and she took it accepting his help as he pulled her to her feet. She startled him by pulling him into a hug. They were joined in a moment by Gwen and Kevin. Around them the rest of this world was going back into action, starting their recovery. But the four of them seemed to exist in their own little bubble for a moment. Jen let go first grinning at them all. Kevin ruffled her hair and Gwen squeezed her cousin’s hand for a moment, the one Rook wasn’t holding. He let go after a moment, the fur on his face puffing up slightly, but this time he spotted a bit of pink dusting Jen’s cheeks too. She led them away from their spot, away from the petrified Malware. She waited as Azmuth directed several groups of Galvans. A very well organized species they were indeed.

“We’re gonna head out now Azmuth.” Jen said holding out her hand as though to shake his. He examined the Omnitrix instead.

“Yes I suppose you are. Don’t lose her again.” He stated and she nodded. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“What no thank you?” He quipped. Azmuth glared at him sardonically.

“If I made some kind of humiliating show of gratitude every time she saved a world I wouldn’t have time to do anything else.” Jen’s laugh told Rook she had recognized the veiled compliment for what it was. They headed back to the Prototruck as a group. Kevin though let out a whistle and Khyber’s dog came bounding up to him, panting happily. Jen eyed the dog a bit mistrustingly.

“We’re taking in another stray?” Jen asked looking pointedly at Kevin. The taller teen gently punched her in the shoulder. He knelt down and scratched the dog under her chin.

“Funny, you know she’s kinda growing on me.” He smiled as the dog licked his face.

“It’s a girl?” Gwen sounded perplexed. Kevin’s eyes lit up mischievously.

“Wow, you really didn’t pay attention in health class did you?” He asked laughing. That set Jen off too, though Rook didn’t know why. She caught his confused expression and shook her head.

“Old joke, I’ll explain on the way home.” They were joined at that moment by Max, Blukic and Driba, for some reason Max had to hold up his pants with one hand and the laces on his shoes were missing.

“Don’t ask.” Jen shook her head, joining Rook in the front of the Prototruck and flopping into her seat. She sighed happily as they took off.

“Well I think that ended rather well.” She said glancing over at him. He frowned slightly.

“It is likely that Psychobos got away in all of the confusion, not to mention Khyber.” Jen shrugged.

“Yeah, but when they pop back up we’ll take them down. The two of us.” She held out her fist and he smiled bumping his against hers.

“The two of us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends Partners in Crime. I will be continuing on in another story I promise!


End file.
